Mahou Sensei Kain! Act 19!
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: The start of the end. New Year's is upon the class and Kain wants everyone to write a resolution for what they want to achieve once they finish Middle School. I wonder what some of those resolutions will be. Also, this is the beginning of the end. The second to last act...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the

other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Prologue

We open with a bath scene.

Southern Japan, in the metropolitan area around Tokyo, can get chilly in late December but rarely has snow. And so, as the end of the year approached, those few who continued to remain behind at Mahora decided to take time the evening of the 30th to soak in the dormitory hot springs.

"There's a nice dichotomy in it," Momo remarked. "Enjoying a warm bath in the crisp cold air of early winter…."

"If you say so," Mai sighed. "Well, I can't say it's unpleasant…."

"It's an interesting finish to the year," Erika remarked. "What a year it's been!" She giggled slightly. "Just think…at this time last year, we had never met Kain- _sensei_ …we didn't know anything about your past and legacy…really, none of us were all that close yet."

"Yes…what a year," Mai agreed. "And now…the year to come…."

Momo glanced out of the corner of her eye at her friend, concern evident on her face for just a moment. Then her eyes drifted downward, and with a shocked movement she hopped up and turned to focus more intently on Mai. Mai, Erika, Yuki and Rei all looked up at Momo with various degrees of surprise. "Mai," Momo whispered. "Your chest."

"Eh?" Mai self-consciously crossed her arms in front of her and sunk down a little deeper into the water. "M-Momo…from you, of all people…."

"No, it's not that! The mark! The mark of the Obsidian Star! It's gone!"

"Eh!?" This changed the tone and location of everyone's attention, and they all stared at Mai's assets for another reason than their impressive size. Indeed, as impressive as they were, that mark that had always been there no longer accented those breasts.

"That's…incredible," Mai breathed. "It…it didn't even go away after the Prince was killed…after the Star was destroyed. So…why now? What changed?"

"Because the Obsidian Star was not wholly defeated," murmured Yuki. Everyone turned to her in surprise, and Yuki continued, "One Obsidian Lord remained alive after the fall of the Obsidian Star, preserved because of his domination over the localized world of Hueco Mundo. On December 24th he made one final attempt to stop Kain- _sensei_ …but Kain- _sensei_ was able to destroy him and put a final end to the Obsidian Star. There is nothing left of them going forward; you are finally free of their influence, Tokiha Mai."

Mai sat there in the water, musing over this fact. Rushes of relief and joy welled from deep inside her, almost from the same place that all her memory/dreams had come, but just like these, they were somehow distant, muted, and not really a part of her. In this case, it was not because these feelings did not really belong to her, but mostly because, while welcome news, they did not affect her current status and sentiments much. They did not change what had happened recently; they would not change how she would be facing the future.

But, speaking of the recent past brought other thoughts to Mai's mind, too, thoughts she could cling to and express in order to quickly put her companions at ease. "December 24th," Mai murmured. "Right…that's when Kain went to Sendai to get the Gates working again…and he came back…in a peculiar mood…."

"Yes," Momo giggled in recollection. "He was giddy with joy. Somehow, I guess…he fought some last final battle while he was away? And that battle, and his victory, were extremely important to him. And…Sakura- _chan_ showed up there at the end of the day. Did she have something to do with it…?"

They looked Yuki's way, as she seemed to be in the know, but she merely stared out with her empty face, blinking but otherwise unmoving.

They sighed and relaxed back into the bath. "Well, it's…welcome news, in any case," Erika finally put in. "Honestly, I haven't given any thought to them since we made it back…I'd really thought them totally gone before, although perhaps that was a bit foolish. I'm sure Kalan- _san_ and the rest thought the same after they won the war twenty years ago. But now…if Nagato- _san_ insists that they're really gone for good, that Kain- _sensei_ finished it…then that's a relief." She smiled slightly. "Perhaps this next year will be a little more peaceful, _ne_?"

And that returned Mai's thought to the coming future. "Next year…yeah…" she murmured. Then she suddenly shifted in the water, almost seeming to intentionally rouse her emotions, and she smiled broadly. "Oh, what a year it's been, all right…and now, we have another year ahead of us. More peaceful? I really don't know, but at least we shouldn't see any big battles, right? We can enjoy our few remaining months as regular middle school girls."

"And then we'll be regular high school girls, I guess," Erika giggled. "We'll finally have time to enjoy our youths, right?"

"Yeah…" Mai agreed, her enthusiasm only falling slightly.

"Well, actually not all of us," Momo rejoined.

This startled Mai and Erika, especially Mai. "W-what? W-what are you talking about, Momo!?" She almost seemed unusually spooked.

"I…won't be going on to high school with you," Momo replied. "I really should get back to Soul Society. I don't like to run out in the middle of the year—I've already come this far with 3-A, so I should finish—but I did finally agree to become a lieutenant, so I do have duties to assume back in the Seireitei. I'll stay in touch, and I'll probably come back to visit…but my days as your classmate will be over once we graduate this coming March."

"O-oh…so you have to go back…." Mai seemed to relax visibly for some reason, and sank back into the water with a sigh. "Well…I know you'll be missed, but you're right…we all have duties to perform…."

She drifted off into silence, and this seemed to officially end the conversation for the evening. But while they remained, Yuki kept her implacable, inhuman stare on Mai.

8-8-8

"Presenting…Ukitake Jûshirô- _dono_ and Kuchiki Rukia- _dono_!"

The two big toughs opened the doors and ushered in the guests. Kûkaku Shiba glanced up at them with a smile. "Well…to what do I owe the pleasure of the visit of the top officers of 13th Company?" she teased.

"K-Kûkaku- _dono_ , we are sorry for our imposition, and we humbly beg your forgiveness…" Rukia began, bowing.

"Oy, you," Kûkaku warned her dangerously, scowling. "I know it's been a while since you visited us, but you'll make me angry if you keep up that nonsense. It's annoying for you to act so formal here, so relax, got it!?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Rukia squeaked, shrinking back and equipping a desperate, fake smile.

Jûshirô laughed. "Well, in truth, our visit isn't exactly social…but it isn't exactly business, either…."

"I'm sure. Well, sit down and have some tea, first. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, tea!"

"Of course, ma'am!"

They had the refreshments set out in short order as Jûshirô and Rukia sat across from the woman, Jûshirô in relaxed Indian-style and Rukia in a more formal _seiza_. After they had all taken their first sips, Kûkaku finally said, "There! Well, now let's get some pleasantries. It seems you guys were busy recently, and I've heard some juicy rumors. You went out there with _his_ son, huh?"

Jûshirô smiled and nodded. "Yes…the boy known as Kain Lockeheart. While he's not so flamboyant and forceful as his father, he's inherited his talents and his heroic spirit. We went to aid him, and I like to think that we did, but it was only because of him that a crisis was averted. He's a remarkable young man…and he'll continue to shape the destiny of these worlds in ways his father never could."

Kûkaku returned the smile. "Heh. It'll be interesting to see where it goes. So, what's your interest here, then? Why'd you come to me today?"

"Well, speaking of rumors," Jûshirô continued, as Rukia still seemed rather cowed. "We've heard rumors as well…that you've acquired a most interesting visitor."

Kûkaku chuckled. "Of course you have. Word travels fast to you guys, after all." She thumped the wall behind her with the back of her fist. "Ganju!"

Ganju promptly slid the door next to her open and revealed himself behind it. "Yes, _Onee-chan_?"

"Go call the freeloader and bring him in. He has visitors."

"R-right away!" Ganju slid the door closed again and shortly there were heard footsteps pelting away.

"I'd only heard about him and his ilk, honestly," Kûkaku continued. "But I still recognized him straightway when I saw him wandering the streets of Rukongai, and I thought, 'Here is a very interesting thing'. I went ahead and took him in since he had nowhere to go. Whatever's happened to him has…well, affected him, somehow. He seems quite demure and polite and works around the place without grumbling whenever I ask him, so he's been somewhat useful."

As Kûkaku finished this explanation, the door opened again…and a young man stepped through, dressed in a plain blue suit without tie, rather reminiscent of a boy's school uniform, with messy brown hair and shining green eyes. Somehow, there seemed to be more light and life in those eyes than there had ever been while he was alive. Still, his expression was stony and cold as he regarded the visitors without apparent recognition, or at least without any concern.

"P-Pakrov Eminus!" Rukia breathed, almost stumbling as she attempted to switch positions.

"An improper address, really," the once-Eminus murmured softly. "The name was never properly mine, but I claimed it out of the bit of pride I felt since I had no other real appellation. Now I have lost all reason and desire to retain it."

"So," Jûshirô murmured, "it really did happen…a minion of the Obsidian Star found his way to Soul Society after death…."

"I suppose I did," the pseudo-boy agreed easily. "I do not know how or why. But while I know very little right now, I know that even if my spirit lives on here, the Obsidian Star itself is truly dead, and nothing remains of it. If you fear my existence may prolong or restart it, your fears are baseless. Somehow, I sense my rebirth as a spirit itself portends the ending of my ties to that existence."

"I see. That is comforting," Jûshirô acknowledged, still smiling kindly. "Tell me, what are your ambitions now with your second life?"

"Ambitions?" A small smile crept over Eminus' face. "I truly had no ambitions to begin with, nothing but my loyalty to the Obsidian Star. Now…seems somewhat late to begin to find them. I exist…and that is enough. I understand your concern over my new existence…and everything that could mean. If you wish to kill me again to ensure that I pose no future threat to the mortal realms or the Seireitei, you could—you are far stronger than I am in this state, and I could not blame you…."

Eminus was throttled suddenly as Kûkaku reached up and slammed a hand down on the back of his head and began to grind him down. "Well, slow down on that score," she chuckled. "The interest of the Gotei 13 in this one is obvious, but there's no way I'm letting them kill him—he's my manservant now, and my responsibility, and they won't lay a hand on mine. If this one gets out of line, I'll tan his hide myself…but I'm sure that won't be necessary, eh, my cute little former warlord?"

"Of course not," the golem replied neutrally.

"I see," Jûshirô said finally. "No, I never had intentions of raising my hand toward the boy…I just came to find out a little more about the situation, that's all. In a way, I think I'm rather relieved…even by Eminus- _kun_ 's rebirth. Perhaps it is a sign towards changing tides, towards better moments ahead. In any case, now that my curiosity has been sated, we should be going. One more question before I go, however…what would do if you were to encounter Kain Lockeheart- _kun_ once more?"

Eminus' slight smile returned. "I said that I have ever lacked any ambitions…at this time, if there is anything…I can't say it is a goal, but more perhaps the vague wishing of an innocent child. I would like to meet him once more…and Ellis and the rest as well. At my death, I felt a desire to be reborn, perhaps as Kain- _kun_ 's friend. I don't know he could ever feel that way towards me, or forgive me for what I've done…but that is my foolish child's dream nonetheless."

Jûshirô nodded and began to rise. "Our thanks for your hospitality and for humoring us, Kûkaku- _san_. And you as well, Eminus- _kun_ …thank you for answering my questions so honestly."

"It is nothing," the boy replied. "As is that name…as I've said, it doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Then what name would you give yourself?" Rukia pressed suddenly. "I doubt you wish to be called something like 'Remnant', either...and it's tradition for older souls who arrive here who have forgotten their names to name themselves."

The golem gazed to the distance, pensive and serene. "Your society here is markedly Japanese," he noted. "But although I am alien to all the cultures, I certainly do not desire a name from that one. I would choose to be Nemo—'The Nameless'. If Kain- _kun_ and I were to meet, I'm sure he'd appreciate the significance of the moniker. A name like that will suit me just fine."

"Very well, then," Kûkaku put in. "Now, then, Nemo- _kun_ , if our guests are done with you, you have some work to get back to, right? Ganju!"

"Right here!" the burly man said, materializing in an admirable fashion. "C'mon, then, Nemo- _san_ …."

"Of course." The two disappeared through the back door, and Ganju shut it behind him.

As they made their back to the Seireitei, Rukia asked her companion, "Ukitake- _taichô_ …do you really think it's…a good sign that Nemo- _dono_ was reborn here in the Soul Society?"

"I do," her captain answered softly. "A sign of the ending of the greatest threat the mortal worlds have ever faced. A rebirth from a darker past into a brighter future, maybe? Well, the future won't be without its own problems. But with the Obsidian Star finally, completely ended…we can face that future with a memory of what we've overcome and the hope that we can make things better. That applies to us as well as to the mortal worlds."

F I N

 _Author's Note: The End of the Star_

 _This Prologue highlights two points I wanted to hit, and Ukitake admirably sums them up in his final dialogue with Rukia. The Star and all its marks are over—of course, bit of a troll writer moment, there is one more minor Obsidian Star adventure in the past we have to do to tie up one tiny insignificant loose end I nevertheless have to tie up, but going forward they are ended. Mai is freed of their influence…and…._

 _Eminus, or, rather, Nemo, is being set up for…well, a part that I actually don't intend to write. In the current final arc of Bleach, the Quincies have invaded Soul Society, and during the battle preparations the three Fullbringers who perished at the hands of Ichigo and the Soul Reapers were shown in Soul Society, having been taken and whipped into shape by Kûkaku Shiba. I plan to have the Quincy War, in an altered fashion, be an event that plays a significant part in the background of what happens in the flash forwards we'll get to in Act 20, which will resolve much of the story and such. The place these Fullbringers play has not yet come out in Bleach—the way Kubo writes at times, they may not actually appear at all, as it's seeming less and less likely that they'll get to play a part—but Nemo is going to be their equivalent in the 'background' of that story. As I say, I don't plan to actually write it out, but any references to it once we get to that point will play in._

 _Perhaps all that is TMI or spoilers for futures we haven't been to, but that's my fault that I've developed over this writing—the explanation of my actions, since I have to brain-dump the whys and wherefores. In any case, he won't play a significant part, but, even putting aside the Quincy War, I did kind of grow fond of Eminus and although I didn't want him moving seamlessly into the hero's camp like Fate did, the thought of him being reborn after death to have a second chance was appealing. Again, he won't have any other significance—we won't see him until those flash forwards in Act 20, and even then likely only in cameos—but I like having the background fillers there._

 _So, let's get into Act 19, the finish to the full school year Kain spends with his class…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter One: New Year's Resolution

The New Year dawned, and with it the final term of the girls' middle school lives.

Japanese schools generally operate year-round, starting in April and ending in March. Rather than a summer vacation to mark the end of a school year, they have many small holidays sprinkled throughout and three significant breaks—at summer (the largest one), the end of December for Christmas and New Year's, and at the end of March for the end of the year and transitions. Rather than dividing the year's grades into quarters and semesters, the Japanese instead break apart the academic progress into terms that encompass the periods between these breaks, making the first term the longest by far (running almost five months, April through sometime in July), the second next longest (roughly four months, September through December) and the last the shortest (not quite three months, January through March). Some translations of these 'terms' have used the more familiar language for Americans, semester, although this is grossly incorrect, as a semester clearly indicates one of two segments. Trimester has been used on occasion, including this work, and it more properly designates three periods, but also somewhat incorrectly, as it usually refers to pregnancy and generally indicates an even division, which, as we just noted, does not properly describe the school terms.

Therefore, we shall resort back to 'term', and the girls, after their New Year's celebrations and traditional Japanese New Year's cleaning activities, returned to school.

As did Kain. He had spent large portions of the previous term, after the return from Arcanus Myrror, traveling about preparing the Gates and even the world itself for his grand master plan he had concocted, but, he finally assured his murmuring class, all the work he could do, at least for the rest of their school year, had been completed. Therefore, he was now free to resume his regular strenuous activity of devoting his whole attention to being their homeroom and English teacher.

With Luana having rather ably filled in for him during his trips, and now being settled and seemingly quite content as a teacher, she was being assigned to substituting for other classes as needed, as well as serving as a source of information for the Magic Council, who were making their own preparations for the coming transition to a magical world.

And Kain had undergone another rather significant transition. They had watched the frightened young man grow more and more comfortable with them over the previous year and the first term, more and more confident as he grew used to being with them and overcame the challenges that assaulted him. They had been startled by his sudden transition after his return from Arcanus Myrror, when he had a new confidence, but an underlying aura of darkness that revealed itself in subtle ways. Now, he was once again subtly but clearly different—there was a peace in him, a contentment they had never before seen. The relaxation he showed before was not feigned, or an almost uncaring lack of emotion. He was cheerful, amiable, content, completely unflappable. Of course, he usually had demonstrated these qualities, but they had been a not-so-subtle shell before. Many members of his class delighted in prodding and upsetting that shell, eliciting perturbed reactions from their _Sensei_ through teasings and suggestions, and in some ways treated him more like a playmate or even plaything, their younger brother more than their teacher. It was one of the things he'd grown used to, but that shell was always evident—even if he recovered quickly, he could not stop his emotions from showing when they decided to play with him.

After the summer incidents, that naïve innocence and vulnerability was gone, replaced by the biting sarcasm and almost cruel retorts he could give in reply. He was still amiable and cheerful when things were proceeding smoothly, but their toy was obviously gone. Now, however….

Now, when they flirted and teased, he flirted and teased back…but in a different way. Rather than shutting down the teasings when they came with rebuttals that embarrassed the aggressor, he alternatively played along to a point, feigned innocence and misunderstanding, or simply passed over the comment as if it was insignificant.

The gist of the matter was that they once again sensed his change—they had perceived his naïve innocence in his first moments, understood just how the darkness lurked in the depths of his heart after his transformation, and now understood that a great weight seemed to have been somehow lifted off of his mind and heart. It comforted them, too; he wasn't 'back to normal'—and after what they had all gone through, none of them could likely ever reach that state—but he had definitely 'gotten better'.

It was all very well demonstrated by the first assignment he gave them once the calendar flipped over.

"In America, it's tradition to make a 'New Year's Resolution' each year," he explained to them. "And now, looking at where we are—looking at all that's happened this year, looking at what we've gone through, the things we've experienced, and simply the fact that you'll be transitioning from middle school and the world of children to high school and the first real steps of adulthood—I think it would be appropriate for our class to do the same. I want you to consider this carefully, and take a few days on this assignment—which, since this is the English class, should be written in English." Kain waited a few seconds for the obligatory groans, then continued, "Think hard on what you want to do to better yourself this year, what you want to accomplish, or what steps forward you want to take. What changes you want to make to yourself or your life."

Risa raised her hand. "What if we wanted, for example, to win Kain- _sensei_ 's heart…?" The obligatory laughs.

"It should be something different and unique," Kain replied quite easily without missing a beat. "If it's something common enough that our class could form a club to pursue it, it isn't significant enough to merit a true New Year's Resolution." The class laughed over this reply, and finally Kain went on, "It might be something fairly small—perhaps someone feels left out because she isn't familiar with a lot of the movies the others have seen, and she resolves to watch one of these movies each month to acquaint herself with them and thus grow closer to her peers. It might be something as large as completely eliminating a significant vice from her life. It might be something in between these…but I'd like you all to take this seriously. This is an important time in your lives, in a lot of ways…taking this seriously can help you make the most of it."

8-8-8

Ami, Yue and Nodoka sat at a table in the Middle School Library, a few books spread between them, but their focus was on the papers in front of them.

"Resolutions…" Yue murmured. "What are we looking forward to this year…? What do we intend…?"

Ami sat silently, playing with the pencil in her hand. "Well," she said finally, "if we're being honest…there's certainly something that we all want…each one of us, looking forward…."

"Eh?" Nodoka and Yue started. "W-what do you mean?" Nodoka demanded.

"Well…I mean, all of us want to return to Arcanus Myrror…don't we?"

Her friends continued staring, then exchanged looks, then turned back to Ami. "O-oh…of course," Yue murmured. "I mean…I need to return to Garderobe and resume my education as a HiME…I did promise Nina- _san_ and Arika, after all…."

"And I want to return to Fairy Tail," Nodoka added. "I am a Fairy Tail wizard now…I want to rejoin them, and go on adventures and…and all the rest. I'd like to form a treasure-hunting group amongst Fairy Tail…."

"But what about you, Ami?" Yue pressed. "I thought…that you wanted to become a doctor, like your mother…."

"Yes…." Ami stopped twirling her pencil and instead put it just under her bottom lip as she looked up at the sky. "Being a doctor…has been my dream. But before, when I didn't know anything about magic…that was the most realistic, most useful thing I could think of doing. My mother raised me alone, after my parents divorced…she nurtured and encouraged me…there is nothing I can think of more wonderful than her and the work she does. But now, discovering magic…discovering just what it is…it's rather clear that medical science can only go so far. Well, I mean, that was actually obvious; we're constantly improving the science, increasing the boundaries of medicine, but still, the existence of magic completely changes how medicine will be affected. I could become a 'simple' doctor, but now, I think I have the opportunity to become a magical doctor.

"Healing magic isn't completely reliable—magic itself is difficult to use to cure the human body, and most recovery magic only comes easily to people like Kagome- _chan_ , who have a natural inclination towards 'Shamanism' or ' _Onmyôdôjutsu_ ', spiritual-based magic, or to those who directly invoke White Magic—magic drawn from Celestials. But Kain- _sensei_ always said that magic was more like a science…and there should be ways to combine magical and medical technology to create _real_ magic doctors—not just healers, but physicians who use magic to tend to the well-being of all people. The magical world, only inheriting the advancing sciences of Earth in small doses, hasn't really pursued that avenue very much. But now, with the worlds becoming more closely linked and with magic on its way to becoming a recognized resource and power on Earth, I think that this would be an extremely useful endeavor."

"T-that's true," Nodoka admitted. "Even amongst mage guilds like Fairy Tail, healing magic is rare and difficult…b-but how would you go about finding a way to begin this research?"

"I spoke with Jade- _san_ and Overcast- _san_ while we were over there," Ami replied. "I discussed some of these ideas with them, and they were receptive. They said that they'd be willing to support and sponsor me if I wished to study at a magical school in Grandall. I've been studying and making some preparations, and I already have my resolution—I'm going to finish my schooling here, and begin readying myself to transfer over there during my first year in high school. I'll…have to talk to my mother, tell her about…some of this…it will be difficult…but I know that it's my calling."

Yue nodded, musing over this. "Yes…I've already been making my own preparations. I think I'll be able to go directly back to Arcanus Myrror once we graduate from middle school. I…just need to discuss that with Kain- _sensei_ …."

"Mmm." Nodoka looked slightly crestfallen. "I…I would like to return as soon as possible, but…I think that…I should complete high school before I go back to Fairy Tail…I mean…even if I want to be a wizard, I am a teenage girl from Earth, and…."

"Well, I'm sure you'll work it out," Yue assured her. "Ami's right…she and I can easily make our resolutions along this path for this year, but you can still improve yourself…here, let me figure out the standard mage grading levels and we'll find where we can realistically but optimistically place you this year through some self-study…." She smiled at her friend. "It's kind of funny…after I finally accepted you as friends and we continued our Mahora lives together…I thought it would be natural for us to continue in this manner at least until we were through high school. But now, sooner than we thought…we might be separating after all…."

"But we've found our own paths," Ami agreed, smiling back. "It's all right…even if we leave each other after this year…we'll still be friends…and as wizards…it'll be that much easier for us to meet each other again…right?"

They all agreed. They made their promise—to support each other, and never lose their friendship, to stay in touch, no matter what happened….

8-8-8

"Resolution…." Kagome had one elbow on her desk, one arm laying across it, her head turned upward, and her pencil balanced on her upper lip. "I have…I know what I want to do, but to have a proper resolution for this year?"

"Resolution? Is this more of your 'homework' stuff? You've never talked about that before."

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at Inuyasha, sitting once again in the window frame halfway through entering via that portal. Her annoyance probably wasn't properly conveyed in that small look, and he hopped inside with his usual lack of care or worry over her objection to his entrance. He had at least been trained to make sure the occupants weren't changing, but Kagome was still the only person he really wanted to have anything to do with here at Mahora, and since this was the usual place she could be reached when she wasn't in class, they couldn't dissuade him from coming to bother her. After all, it was all they could do to keep him from bothering her _at school_.

Kagome dropped her pencil into her hand and sighed. "Kain- _sensei_ wants us to write about our most significant plans for the upcoming year…something we will do to benefit ourselves." She glanced over at him again. "Anyway, what are you still doing here? Kain - _sensei_ fixed all the Gates back to Arcanus Myrror…shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Home? What home?" Inuyasha huffed. "I never had one to begin with. Well, I'll probably go back eventually, but it just opened a couple weeks ago anyway, and I don't got anything to do. Those old grandpas on the Magic Council here that talked to me before will probably want to send me back with some job or other, so I'll wait until then. That's what Kain said, anyway. But he also told me I could stick around as long as I wanted. I don't know that I _want_ to, but I don't really have a reason to leave yet."

"Did he?" Kagome murmured, and Inuyasha glanced over at her, confused by her unusual tone. She shook her head and sighed. "Never mind. In any case, I need to get back to this assignment! I need to figure out a resolution for the year!"

"Is it really that hard?" Inuyasha demanded. "You always seem to know what you want to do. That's what you keep telling me. Just right down one of those things, how you're 'going into high school' or whatever."

"No, no, it can't be just that! We're all going into high school! Most of us, anyway! Ah!" Kagome scratched at her head in frustration. "I mean, I know part of what I want to do with my life…and it's not just finding a fiancé like my grandfather wants. No…." She sighed. "I need to become a master healer…someone strong enough to cure the petrification on Kain- _sensei_ 's village. But I won't accomplish that this year, I know that. But…I'm not even sure what steps I can take in that direction…."

"Why don't you find a proper teacher first?"

Kagome sat rock-still for several moments. Then she slowly turned to Inuyasha, a strange mask upon her face. _"Huh?"_ she demanded.

Her look took Inuyasha aback. "W-what? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, find a proper teacher? I've been studying magic for almost a year now…technically, longer than a year, if you count all the extra time we get from Alyssa- _chan_ 's resort!"

"Well, yeah, but how many people there are healers?" Inuyasha shot back, relaxing now that he understood Kagome's consternation. "Kain can't really use good healing magic…none of your friends do. You need a natural talent, ability with spiritual magic or Celestial magic ties so you can use White Magic."

Kagome stared for several more seconds, then turned back to her paper, one arm folded and the other hand fingering her chin, her eyes actually staring past the physical objects as her mind worked. "No, that's true…why didn't I ever think of that? Finding a teacher to really help me work on healing magic…that's just the thing I need!" She rose and looked back at Inuyasha, smiling at him. "I need to do some research before I really can write this resolution down, but that's the start I need! Come with me!" She threw her jacket on and started for the door.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"To find a teacher, of course! Or find where I can find one!"

8-8-8

"A personal tutor? For healing magic?" Tear Grants looked at Kagome appraisingly.

"That's right," Kagome replied. "I've been working towards that since I first learned about magic. You see, my power…seems most inclined towards that aspect, and I think it suits me. I've done well with it, and I have the Tenseiga, too, but if I really want to become a healing mage, I think I need a proper education for it. So I wanted to find someone who can teach me more directly."

"Well…that's a worthy goal, especially for the Principal's granddaughter," Tear admitted. "But why are you so determined about it, anyway?"

"Oh, because I need…." Kagome suddenly trailed off as a realization dawned on her. Tear stared at her in confusion as her brain worked.

 _('I need to heal Kain-_ sensei _'s village…and…his 'aunt' Mira is the real blood relative of Tear-_ san _. She's a healer, too, but obviously she doesn't have the power to fix the problem. Obviously, that doesn't mean I can't, or that she can't teach me, but…bringing that up with her….')_

"I made a promise to someone," she finally said, her voice low and quiet. "There's someone I need to cure, really; I want to be a healer so I can use magic to help people, in general, but especially, there's work that I personally need to do."

Tear continued her appraising stare, then finally nodded. "Fair enough. That kind of selflessness is an important quality for healing magic. But I'm afraid I wouldn't make the best teacher for you. My healing magic comes because I am a Spellsinger; my family was blessed in ancient times by a Celestial, so White Magic flows through our veins, infusing my magic hymns, and most especially all my healing magic. Your own power in your family derives more from _Onmyôdôjutsu_ , spiritual magic, and while it produces similar effects…."

"Yeah, it's different," Kagome agreed with a sigh. "Well, it was worth asking, but I understand. I can at least ask this: do you have any suggestions about where I could go to find a more appropriate teacher? The Saginomiya family, possibly?"

Tear frowned and gave Kagome's question due consideration. "…Not the Saginomiya family, I think. They use _Onmyôdôjutsu_ , but their matriarch has dedicated her powers and the training her family receives towards the extermination of spirits, and even delves into blood magic, which weakens their ability to use healing magic. You probably are already a superior healer to anyone in their family, even Isumi- _chan_. You might find some wizards amongst the _Kansai_ mages back at your father's home; they might be your best bet. Otherwise, in Arcanus Myrror there are several groups and races that are able to use spiritual-based healing magic; they are rare, but not so rare as Earth mages."

"Races…" Kagome murmured. "Yes, that's true, isn't it?" She smiled and nodded, then bowed. "Thank you very much, Tear- _senpai_. You've been a great help." Then she turned and started away.

"What's that about?" Inuyasha demanded as he began to follow her. "You seem unusually confident…."

"I've figured out what I'm going to do," Kagome sang. "I know where I can go for training…and, more importantly, I know what I can put to my personal resolution for the New Year!"

8-8-8

From Nanami Jinnai: establish a business between Arcanus Myrror and Earth, preferably using the _El-Hazard_.

From Miyu Greer: Maintain status as guardian of Alyssa.

From Kazumi Yoshida: While moving into high school, become part of the Magic Integration Experiment.

From Kanade Yûki: Maintain the dominance of class 3-A moving into high school.

From Ami Mizuno: Move into the First Magical Academy of Grandall to begin research on medical magic-science.

From Nodoka Miyazaki: Attain B-level magic capabilities and return to Arcanus Myrror to become a full-time member of the guild Fairy Tail.

From Akari Heiro: Attain journeyman martial arts acknowledgement from the masters of Hokushinryû.

From Kagome Higurashi: Find a tutor for healing magic and attain A-level Healing Certification.

From Yukari Hirai: While moving into high school, become part of the Magic Integration Experiment.

From Momo Hinamori: Properly optimize the organization of 5th Company in capacity as its lieutenant.

From Risa Harada: Find a properly magnificent boyfriend and, using boyfriend and artifact, become properly-recognized queen of Mahora Girls' High School.

From Riku Harada: Help the High School Girls' Lacrosse Team attain championship status.

From Miki Hanabishi: Help establish connections between local governments and Arcanus Myrror's powers.

From Chisame Hasegawa: Survive the integration of magic and mundane worlds.

From Yuki Nagato: Continue on.

From Kiami Tsukimori: Attain Jônin rank as a Fu-Ma Ninja.

From Alyssa Searrs: Graduate (finally) from school, be freed from curse, and confront Kalan Lockeheart.

From Erika Sendô: Move seamlessly into high school, including through the school's leadership, and help the Magic Council maintain the smooth transition into the new future.

From Izumi Segawa: Make it into high school and ensure it is the same class.

From Caria Spetzer: Solve the Magi-Theoric equation and complete the Psy-Ma-Cyber effect.

From Kaoru Konoe: Attain a ranking at national competition in track in preparation for receiving an Olympic invitation.

From Rakasu Klein: Ensure the success of Operation Blanketing.

From Hinagiku Katsura: Ensure continued success and prestige of Mahora Academy in all its ventures.

From Matake Ogata: Continue the traditional success of the High School Girls' Volleyball Team

From Rei Ayanami: Aid Kaya and Erika Sendô in their integration into the coming future.

From Yue Ayase: Transfer successfully back to Garderobe Academy and complete the first year of the Pearl course.

From Riza Asakaze: Make it into high school and ensure it is the same class.

And from Mai Tokiha….

Several volunteers, including Ami and Kagome, read their plans out loud and even elucidated on them, greatly impressing both Kain and the rest of the class. All passed their papers up to Kain, who made small marks of encouragement on them all and special marks on several of those papers. He smiled at what he read as he went through them. Miyu and Yuki, with their inhuman ideas and concerns, had to be excused. The Baka Rangers also knew the limits of their abilities and ambitions, although Miki apparently was looking to be seriously useful. Alyssa's goal was brutally honest and self-explanatory, and Caria's was rather indecipherable. Kaoru, Matake and Riku knew where their main desires and abilities lay. A few others had rather…unique goals….

"Overall, I'm quite satisfied," Kain acknowledged as he finished up class that day. "You are all special…this year, and for many years in the future, you will be able to accomplish some amazing things. I look forward to seeing them all in action."

8-8-8

"Kain- _sensei_ …you wanted to see me?"

Kain was actually, unusually for him, in the teacher's office, as his note had instructed. Obviously, from what his note on her paper had said, Kain wished to discuss Kagome's plans with her, but heading into the Den of Teachers with all those others around was still somewhat intimidating.

"Yes." He rose and headed for the door, motioning for her to move with him. "There's an empty office next door; we can discuss these things privately there."

He closed the door behind Kagome when they entered and seated himself behind the desk after motioning for Kagome to sit in the chair in front. "So…you didn't give too many details, but I assume you have some idea about how to acquire tutelage for your healing arts?"

"Well, yes," Kagome explained, brightening considerably; she had anticipated this conversation, and come prepared. "I've already asked around, including talking with Tear- _senpai_ , but quite honestly there aren't any proper magicians of the right type around to train me in healing magic. However, there should be some close by in Arcanus Myrror, right?"

"Ah." Kain nodded. "Yes…I understand. You need spiritual healing magic, not Celestial- or White Magic- based; the difference, although subtle, is important enough to us. I know several—Ellis and Faina, being high elves, actually use the same kind of spiritual healing magic you're gifted in, and Yayoi as well, in fact. Any one of them could serve as your tutor. I could send a message to Artoria and see if she'll have one of them sent here to work with you…."

"I would appreciate that, Kain- _sensei_ ; but honestly, I think I'd just as much rather go and at least speak to them myself; I'm not eager to rush off into adventure again, but it would be a nice break to go back, and…well…."

"Your grandfather would prefer you not leave the school for something like that," Kain pointed out. "He capitulated to your desire to travel with me when everyone was going, but for something so simple, all by yourself…."

"I won't be by myself," Kagome insisted. "I plan to take Inuyasha with me; he's part of the reason I'd rather go. I think he…could really use the trip himself, since he's been stuck here for over four months now…."

"Ah, I see…if you go, you could use the chance to be rid of him…?"

"No! Not…not really. I mean…it's not like I want him around or anything, but…he has kind of grown on me after all this time, you know? Whether he stays or goes, that's his decision now, although I admit I wouldn't feel right if he didn't at least have the choice. W-what am I saying? In any case, it'd be good for both of us to take a trip, see a bit more of Arcanus Myrror and all, and find myself a good tutor! Two birds, one stone, you know?"

Kain smiled. "All right. I understand. Artoria should have returned with all of them to Avalon by now, which you probably are aware of since you mentioned seeing a bit more of Arcanus Myrror. I can't promise anything, of course, but I will certainly speak with the principal on your behalf and see what can be arranged. I'll definitely support you, Kagome. Now, it is about time for my second appointment; if you see her, could you send her in…?"

"Eh? Ah…all right…."

Kagome excused herself and left…and less than a minute later Yue nervously poked her head inside. Kain motioned for her to enter and have a seat.

"K-Kain- _sensei_ …" Yue offered tremulously as she took her seat. "Was my…goal a little too untoward? Is it perhaps troubling you that I wish to return to Garderobe?"

Kain stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. "No, no…" he insisted. "I'm sorry. I suppose I can understand how you came under than impression, but that's not the case. Rather, this interview is to discuss how I can help you achieve your goal."

Yue blinked, stunned. "Er…I suppose that's comforting…but why me, exactly? I saw Kagome- _san_ just now, and…she shared her goal with the class, so I also suppose you must have discussed her plans in more detail, but…neither Nodoka nor Ami received this…invitation. Why have I merited your p-particular interest?"

Kain shrugged. "Ami has her situation well thought-out; she's already making arrangements with important individuals in Grandall. And Nodoka's plan doesn't require particularly exceptional circumstances—in fact, despite the abundance of mages, Fiore doesn't have any particularly strenuous tests required to even call oneself a mage. The magical grade she's seeking is one you three have discovered on your own and which she recognizes as a personal mark of achievement, validating her status as a mage for her own peace of mind. But you, however, are associated with a particularly noteworthy and exclusive school of magical education."

"W-well, perhaps so…but I am already a student there, am I not? Can't I simply return…? …No, that is naïve thinking, isn't it? The president pulled many strings to keep me safe there while I was a wanted amnesiac. Now that I am once again Ayase Yue, and not Yue Yumemiya…."

"Exactly," Kain agreed. "Naturally, we shouldn't expect any opposition from Mashiro Kazahana, but the other voices that man the board of the school will have questions; she was able to dodge them with smoke and mirrors, using the Gates and upcoming Festival as a distraction, but returning you to that school without incident isn't possible." Yue's face fell, and Kain continued, "I mean without effort, not that you can't go. You have a good grasp of the magical education and licenses you'll need to acquire to be considered worthy, but even beyond that you'll need some sort of sponsorship. I'll talk with the principal about getting you that. Also…I know only a little about it, but I was thinking about your status as a HiME."

"What do mean, Kain- _sensei_ …?"

"You still have your Pearl GEM you used while guarding the Festival, don't you?"

"Ah…yes." Yue fingered the earring as she considered this. "It has no power, though, not now—I don't have a contracted Master, of course, and being here, on the other side of the Gate, I'm too far from Garderobe to call on the power of the Founder. There's no Pillar or recognized teacher to activate it, anyway…."

"Well, that's not totally true. You do have a contracted Master."

"What…? You, Kain- _sensei_?" Yue demanded, stunned.

Kain nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a bit. With your permission, I'd like to test something." He rose and bid her do the same; as she complied, he snapped his fingers, and instantly they were out in the Mahora wilderness rather than the small office. "Here is the best place. It's not the same kind of contract exactly, but in your condition, I suppose it will do."

He suddenly moved in close to Yue, almost causing her to panic, but as he leaned his face down very close to hers, he casually put a hand on her shoulder as well to hold her and keep her from withdrawing. "Ayase Yue, in my name, unleash your power," he murmured, and then kissed the small jewel on her ear.

Yue felt the surge of power well up at the cusp of her consciousness; it had been so many months since she last used it, but it was familiar all the same. Almost instinctively, she declared, "Materialize!"

The Pearl Robe manifested itself onto her, and she stared at it in wonder, almost as if she hadn't seen it before. "It really is…" she murmured.

"Well, it might be pointless," Kain noted. "I'm not expecting any more fighting…at least not soon, certainly not for the rest of this year. Still, I think it may be good for you to be able to practice with that Robe and keep your skills with it if you're preparing to go rejoin the school."

"Y-yes…thank you." Yue dismissed her Robe and bowed to her _sensei_.

Kain nodded and returned them to their little office. "Well, I think that that will do for now. I'll start activating it for you during our training sessions at Alyssa's from now on. And, moving forward, we'll start working towards smoothing everything out so you can return as soon as you're comfortable…."

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!"

8-8-8

Mai met Kain as he returned to the dorms late that evening. "Well, the busy teacher is taking all of his roles very seriously now, isn't he?" she commented. Kain shrugged, and she pressed, "Now, you never did say anything about yourself…after all that talk to us about making plans for ourselves, what about you? What resolutions have you made?"

Kain shot Mai an exasperated, bemused look. "Really? Everything else I'm doing isn't enough for you? You want me to take on more than I've already got on my plate?"

"Well, no…but maybe you should, at least a different sort of responsibility. I mean, sure, I know what you've been up to, what you're doing…but it's all your work for the worlds, for this great project. You have so many plans and activities and preparations, but it's not what you were talking about in class. None of it specifically is to better you, or your situation. It's not the kind of thing you could make one of those resolutions about. So, c'mon: don't you have something you'd like to really do for or about yourself, some improvement for the upcoming year?"

Kain laughed and shook his head. "I don't know…it may be hypocritical, but I am pretty bad at those kinds of things. That kind of introspection…while normally it comes easily, it's harder to actually do. And in my case, I am so absorbed by all this…you may say it's different, but to me it's the same kind of labor, same kind of stress and effort whether it's a specific self-improving goal or whether it's the job I have to do. I guess…like Yuki said, right now all I can promise to do is 'carry on'. Everything I really want to change or do…isn't really possible right here. With the next few months set…I'd like to see past them before focusing on my personal wishes, desires, and needs."

Mai held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I suppose that's the advantage of being the 'adult' among us, as young as you are. I just thought it might do you some good to focus on something else for a while…but if you can't, then there's nothing more to say." She turned and headed into the building without another word.

Kain waited a moment, watching her. "You're doing very well with it," he murmured. "I do envy your ability to focus on the present rather than worrying about the future. But, for me…I can't split myself like that. If I don't focus all-in on it, I'll go the other direction, and I'll abandon it…and I can't afford to do that." He shook his head and then moved inside.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Start to the Year_

 _There are only a few major things I need to hit in this Act, so I have to build the stories around them. In this case, I really wanted to look forward at what some of these girls have on their plates. Kagome got to do some Inuyasha-level adventures with Inuyasha before, but her place in my story is actually markedly different—she's supposed to be the healer, and we haven't really focused on that aspect of her so much. Planning it in her future is good, too._

 _Ami was another one I really pondered. She's been a big part of the team in theory, but not in reality—she's the 'other friend' of the two big players from the original Negima, Nodoka and Yue. But she's the genius girl, and should have some additional significance. Normally, she'd be content to be a normal doctor…even in Sailor Moon, her normal life desires never changed, despite being one of the noble ladies of the Moon Kingdom. But in this case…the magical plane isn't just a memory, or a possible, obscure and separate future, but an impending reality; as she learns and grows with magic, wouldn't it be natural for her to try to merge her normal desires and the incoming magical world? Natural, and reasonable; thus she gets this moment of shout out._

 _And, finally, Yue. Yue's got the most ambitious dreams of all, being a HiME of Garderobe, and there's a lot involved there…but, in some ways, those days there were her happiest, anyways. She longs to return, but it won't be easy—luckily she has Kain around to help out._

 _We'll focus on her a little more next chapter before moving on to that most dreadful of days…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Two: Valentine's Day

Yue sat at a table alone, sipping one of her odd drinks and pondering. January was ending, and it was moving into February…very soon, they would be graduating from middle school, and that meant….

Well, it meant a lot of things. She tried not to think about it, but it also meant that Kain had promised to finally give his answer, and, perhaps, choose his love amongst his many suitors. If Kain should choose….

"N-no, I shouldn't think about that! I know it can't be, anyway! I need to focus! I have more worthy thoughts, about bettering myself, and…."

Her cell phone, sitting on her table to her left, suddenly began to ring. She inspected it and noted the unknown caller before answering. "Hello…?" she began with hesitation.

"Ha! It connected!" exulted a familiar voice on the other end. "Signal hacking complete! Nothing's too much for my Telehack X- _kun_!"

"Y-you…Irina- _san_!?" gasped Yue in shock.

 _'Oh, is it really her, is it really Yue-_ chan _!?'_ demanded the excited voice of Arika in the background.

"You guessed it!" Irina said, perhaps to Yue and Arika simultaneously. "It's been a while, so we thought we'd give you a call!"

"B-but how!?" Yue sputtered. "We're in different worlds, and…."

"Maybe…but it seems the worlds are connected again now to begin with. So I hacked into Grandall's telemagic signal in order to make a phone call to you with the new machine I made…."

"Hacked in…isn't that bad?" Yue murmured. "I'm not sure which is more amazing, though…that you were able to call like this…or that anything you made actually worked…."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Yue- _chan_!?"

 _'Hey, let me talk to her!'_ There was a brief sound of a struggle, but then Arika's voice boomed out, blasting in Yue's ear, "Hey, is that really you, Yue- _chan_!?"

"A-Arika…the volume…you can be quieter…."

"Oh, sorry," Arika said with an apologetic laugh. "I'm not used to these telephone things. This is amazing! We can really talk, even if we're so distant! Irina- _chan_ 's amazing!"

"Arika…it's good to hear from you," Yue sighed, smiling in spite of herself. "It's been a while…how are you?"

"Great! Well, it's lonely without you, but we're getting by! We all had to go back to Coral GEMs, but…." Arika began to chatter on endlessly about all sorts of random thoughts and information. In its way, it was very comforting to Yue.

After a few minutes of this, the rambling stopped, and then Arika continued, in more subdued tones, "Ah, Shiho- _chan_ says that I'm hogging you, and everyone else needs a chance to talk to you…so, I'm passing it to her…."

There was a pause, and then Shiho's sweet voice came on, "Well, Yue- _chan_ …you're doing well?"

"Yes, I am…things are going well…."

"Is that so…it's only been a month, but Arika- _chan_ 's been as depressed as an abandoned puppy since you went away. You haven't gone and forgotten about us, have you?"

"F-forgotten…? N-no, never! I-in fact, forgetting…no, I couldn't…."

"Hmm? Yue- _chan_ …you've remembered, haven't you? You've recalled all your lost memories?"

"H-how did you…!? Y-yes…your psychometry…?"

"No, even I can't use psychometry over the phone. Just a guess based on how you spoke about that. Well, that's good. Has it brought you any closer to your beloved _sensei_ …?"

"W-wha…!? N-no! I-I mean, I-I couldn't possibly begin to…!"

"C'mon, Yue- _chan_ , don't give in! When you have something like that on hand, you have to make it yours, no matter what! If you've remembered, you've realized why you fell so hard for him, right? What could possibly stop the elite and determined Yue- _chan_?"

"W-well, I…."

"Tsk. Perhaps I'll have to come make a visit to Japan and get involved…if nothing else, maybe a Deviluke Harem Plan is in order…."

"W-what? S-Shiho- _san_ …."

"Anyway, it seems I've talked too much, so here's Ers- _chan_."

"Huh? Is everyone there?" Yue demanded when Erstin took her turn on the phone.

"W-we're here at the castle…we're having a sleepover with Nina- _chan_ …Shiho- _chan_ needled Nina- _chan_ into allowing it, since Arika- _chan_ was like that and Irina- _chan_ said she could make a phone call to you now…in any case, are you getting on well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I assume Nina- _san_ and Arika aren't giving you too much trouble?"

"I'm handling it. H-how…is Luana- _nee-chan_ …?"

Yue smiled slightly. She had only caught the wisps of that factoid, in the midst as it was of all the other troubles that had occurred at the end of their trip in the magical world. "Mmm. She's doing quite well. She's actually been filling in for Kain- _sensei_ as our English and Homeroom teacher some of the time when he's busy. She's been an excellent teacher and friend. She's…found a place here, similar to how I found one there. I really see the girl who must have been the _ne-chan_ you remember, Erstin- _san_. She's not the puppet or slave of the Obsidian Star."

"I see…that's good. I never wanted any of them…well…."

"No, it's fine. I can tell it bothers you, but that's all over. No one blames you, right? And now, for better or worse, everything's settled."

"R-right…well…here's Nina- _chan_ …."

Yue sat, surprised, and waited for several long, silent seconds. The audience, of course, gets the camera showing Nina's room where the pajama party is happening, and they see the surprised Nina scowl furiously at her servant/friend, and, flushing slightly, finally stalk over to take the phone. Still, she only stands there imperiously, one hand on her hip, holding the phone to her ear but not speaking for several long seconds. "Um…" Yue finally began.

"Why haven't you come?" Nina suddenly demanded.

"I-I'm sorry…?" Yue responded, bewildered.

"I said, why haven't you returned!?" demanded Nina loudly, startling Yue and once again wounding her ear. "Your place is here at Garderobe Academy, you know!"

"I-I…I-I mean, Nina- _san_ , it's only been a month over there, hasn't it?" Yue pleaded.

"It's not a matter of time! It's a matter of determination! It's a matter of duty! Garderobe Academy took you in and provided you with education free of charge, with much more besides, and you owe it to them to complete your education with all alacrity! Or do you despise the gifts you were given!?"

"T-that's just too unreasonable, Nina- _san_! Besides, I am trying my hardest, truly! I have to finish my schooling here, first…but I'm already making plans to return! I even discussed them with Kain- _sensei_ already, and he's going to help me out! Now that I'm no longer a lost castaway, I have to go through more official channels and paperwork and the like to return, but I'm devoting myself to it, really!"

"Hmph. Fine, then. As long as you're working at it. I'm likely going to be the number one Pearl in our class, on point to becoming the leader of the Triad the year afterwards…but it won't mean anything if I don't have a strong rival to compete with me. Arika is nearly my equal in a fight, but only you could rank high enough to really be my rival. I won't forgive you if you run away. Just remember that." She then shoved the phone back at Arika and stalked away.

"She says that, but she really misses you, too," Arika said happily into the phone, eliciting a glare from Nina. "Ah…it's too bad we can't come visit you, like Shiho- _chan_ says, huh? Your home must be really amazing, huh, Yue- _chan_?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Japan…it's an amazing place," Yue agreed wistfully. "It would be fun…someday, I'll have to show you. It's a promise. Until then, wait for me, and I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

8-8-8

Thursday, February 14th.

"I'm surprised, Hina," cackled Miki. "It's the same every year, but still…isn't this too much? Especially this year, when we have our beloved _Sensei_ to take some of the heat? I thought Valentine's Day was the day for girls to give _boys_ chocolate."

"Sh-shut up," Hinagiku growled in reply. "I'm well aware of that."

They were in the Student Council Building, in Hina's usual office on the top floor. She was at her desk, one candy bar open and she was nibbling it dutifully…and a mountain of further chocolate covered said desk.

"You crack me up, Hina…it actually gets worse every year. But then again, Kain- _sensei_ aside, you're cooler than any boy, so it makes sense you're popular with all the girls."

"It's still weird," Hinagiku protested. "Suspicious, even. I mean, I'm still very feminine…."

"I suppose so, compared to how you were back in the days," Miki remarked, recalling a certain time when the tiny tot Hinagiku defended a poor defenseless girl who had gum spit into her hair, beating up the offending boys when it was three-on-one….

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Hinagiku growled, recalling the same scene.

Miki surveyed the mound of chocolate affection critically. "Still, if you eat all of that, you're going to get fat."

"I know, but I can't just throw it away." She cast a serious, almost tender eye at the hated mound. "Each one contains the feelings of some girl who admired me."

Miki cast an inscrutable gaze Hinagiku's way. "I see…." Suddenly she produced a package and thrust it at Hinagiku. "Then, please, accept mine, and make sure to eat them all."

Hinagiku did a very appreciable overreaction to this. "W-wha…!?" She numbly took the package, but glared at Miki in sullen rage. "Y-you jerk…" she muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh…don't get fat now," Miki admonished her as she sauntered away. Then, just before she saw herself out the door, she shot over her shoulder, "You've gotta make sure you don't lose your cool image."

Hinagiku tried to forge her way through a few more pieces of chocolate. _('Ugh…I wish I had some milk to wash all of this down…but if I try to buy some from the school store, I'll just end up getting more chocolate from some other girls….')_

She sighed and rose. _('Oh, well…convenience store out in town it is.')_

As she started for the door, however, she was surprised as there was a knock and it was immediately opened. Luana smiled widely at Hinagiku as she slipped inside and closed the door. "Ah…Hina." She glanced over at her desk for just a moment. "Well, I thought maybe a pair of young maidens could spend some time together…and have a drink?" She held up a carton of milk and a pair of glasses.

A few moments later they were seated around her desk and Luana was pouring. "You're a lifesaver," Hinagiku sighed. "How did you know?"

"Ah, I just heard some things…kept my eyes open…put my nose to the ground. Picking up small tidbits of information was my main profession, after all." Luana chuckled and once again gazed at the pile. "Well, really…I'm used to receiving many gifts from admirers, but something like this…."

"I-I know," Hinagiku grumbled. "It's…a pain, but…."

"A pain." Luana chuckled again. "I wonder if that's what he feels…."

"H-he…? You mean…Kain- _sensei_ …?"

"Yes. I can see why you're attracted to him; in some ways, you're very much alike."

"W-wha…!?"

"You both care about people very much," Luana continued, preempting Hina's desperate protest. "So much so you naturally attract attention, and you can't stand to disappoint those who admire you. Kain- _kun_ …walking around all the time, feeling that weight on top of him…."

"Y-yes…well…." Hinagiku nibbled more chocolate. "I-I don't think that gives him an excuse to wriggle out of this day…it's not fair…."

Luana's giggle was intense this time. "Yes…that was…quite amusing…."

In fact, Kain had been largely absent this special day. He appeared only when it was time to teach his class, and then left immediately afterward and vanished, and could not be found. When the first few girls in the class began to clamor about giving him Valentine's Day chocolate, he directed them to…a drop box he had somehow installed right outside the door. He had also put one by his room in the dorms, and by the entrance to the teacher's lounge, but he apparently had decided to completely avoid any personal confrontations on this day of days.

"It's completely unfair," Hinagiku insisted. "Kain- _sensei_ is just cheating! Using magic to set up special drop-boxes so he doesn't have to face us directly…the coward."

"Perhaps," Luana replied with neutral good humor. "Does that mean that you have chocolate to give to him as well…?"

"W-wha…!? N-no…w-well, maybe…." Hinagiku blushed and scowled, looking away, and briefly fingered one small box in the pocket of her skirt. _('Girls are supposed to give chocolate to boys on Valentine's Day…right…?')_

"Still undecided about that? You should be grateful he's making it that easy on you," Luana admonished her. "After all, since all you have to do is drop it in the box, you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself, right?"

"N-no! It makes it worse! If I don't give it to him in person, my intentions might be misconstrued! I won't have the opportunity to make it clear that it's simply 'obligation chocolate', that it's not because of any feelings I have for him!"

Luana sighed. "Ah, yes…naturally, you don't want him misinformed about your feelings. You're a stubborn girl, Hinagiku- _chan_ …a hard-core _Tsundere_ if ever there was one…."

"I-I'm not…!"

"Yes, yes. In any case, if you're really that afraid of being misunderstood, delivering it remotely like that could keep you incognito, as long as you don't put your name on it, right?"

"Hardly," Hinagiku muttered in reply. "With his magical skills and perception, there's no way he wouldn't sense my 'aura' on anything I give him, and there's nothing more…more…'suspicious' than trying to deliver the gift incognito."

"That is true, I suppose. Well, I think I've bothered you enough, Hinagiku- _chan_. My teasing probably isn't helping you any…enjoy your Valentine's Day, and whatever you decide to do…just make sure your heart is okay with it." Luana rose and departed.

Hinagiku glared after the girl, then, after she finally closed the door, she folded her arms on the desk in front of her and leaned her chin onto them. "My heart…is okay with it, huh?" she murmured. She thought about the two small boxes of chocolate in her pockets…two identical boxes, intended for two different boys. How torn she was…giving Kain chocolate would be like admitting her feelings for him, which would be losing…yet snubbing him, not giving the chocolate felt like she was giving up on him because of his popularity, which was…also losing. Then, of course, there was Kajirô. After all that they had gone through together over the past year, she felt she owed him, at the very least, friendly chocolate on this day; not giving it to him would be a sign of disrespect and negligence. However, even giving him chocolate felt to her like she was admitting defeat towards Kain and throwing herself at Kajirô in desperation.

Naturally, her feelings were nothing more than teenage emotional overreactions that no one else would interpret in such a fashion. But Hinagiku, although marvelous and a genius in all things physical, mental, and magical, was nonetheless incompetent when it came to the affairs of the heart….

8-8-8

"I'm rather disappointed, Kain," Kamo chuckled as he appeared in Kain's room that evening. "An exciting day like this, and you spend it completely cut off? How sad…."

"Please, continue to mock me," Kain replied, leaning back in his chair by his desk. "But today is not a day that I can handle…I can't deal with the hijinx. I'll take their gifts, but I won't deal with anything else." He then gestured his hand out to his right and snapped his fingers. A cascade of wrapped packages and the like of varying shapes and sizes began to pour out of the air and onto the ground in a huge pile.

Kamo chuckled again. "Very nice. Those drop-boxes were a cute idea. But didn't they make anyone suspicious…? They didn't seem big enough for some of those packages…."

"I had them enchanted to magically 'vacuum up' any gift put to them, no matter the size; they're also built to prevent anyone getting a real good peek inside them. And, of course, this is Mahora; this kind of random obviously supernatural addition is taken at face value by these crazy people."

"Okay, okay. What do we have here…?" Kamo began to carefully mosey through the packages, sniffing and inspecting them. "So many girls…I detect most of the class in here…oh, those volleyball-playing 'slaves' of yours, of course. So many others…your popularity knows no bounds. What are you going to do with them all?"

"Consume them slowly, if I like them," Kain replied, sipping from a cup of tea. "You're welcome to as much as you like."

"Oh, how cruel…feeding their preciously demonstrated feelings to your pet…? That seems gauche…."

Kain sighed. "In some ways, I hate gifts. Their purpose is to demonstrate the good sentiments of the giver and bring joy to the receiver, but they put just as much obligation on the receiver because of that, right? Dutiful people like Hinagiku, for instance, are bound to completely consume the affections they've received, but I don't see why I have to suffer because of it. I'll accept them out of respect, and eat what I can out of respect, but I'm not taking it that seriously; I just don't mesh with that portion of the culture. Some may think it's 'trampling on their feelings' if I throw away what I don't like or what I feel is excess, but I don't care; and as long as they never know, there's no harm, right? In any case, why are you interrogating me? You understand all that, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, of course…it's just amusing to hear your reaction. Out of respect for you, I'll keep my lips sealed, and I'll help you with this smorgasbord of confections. Hina…you know, she actually gave chocolate to Kaji as well? 'Obligation' chocolate as they call it in Japan, just 'a token of friendship' or whatever, but…."

"But the cool Hinagiku Katsura has never given chocolate to a boy in her life, not even Kajirô." Kain smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm sure…."

"Right. Naturally, she ranted to him about how it was simply payment for all his help, and how he shouldn't dare read anything into it, but she needn't have bothered. He's still realistic enough to understand all that, but it doesn't matter—having never received anything like that from her before, he was giddy as a drunken man and didn't really hear her after she handed it over."

Kain shrugged. "Well…in any case, I'm happy for him. Normal teenagers, and their problems with romance…" Kain sighed. "You know, back when I was in the university, I never thought anything about the 'youth' I'd been missing out on? It's the thing that's made this transition to suddenly being a teenager among teenagers so difficult. I wonder if that's how all the clueless anime characters really are, though…those harem-having men aren't really clueless, they just can't handle all the females who wish to lavish attention on them, so they fool themselves into thinking the girls can't be into them that way…." He shook his head. "Well, whatever. It may have been dishonorable, but I don't care…I survived the day. And tomorrow's gonna be another day…and, in just a month…."

"I know…White Day, right?"

"No, not that…well, not only that." He sighed. "Responding to all of these is going to be the biggest trouble. No, but I mean…after that…."

"Yeah…I know…that kind of thought makes the whole thought of romance and the like even more sour, doesn't it?"

Kain didn't respond, but instead began to separate out his chocolate, occasionally opening and consuming certain specimens as he worked. Kamo simply worked his ermine paws with surprising dexterity to unwrap the packages, devouring whatever he fancied.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Valentine's Day, Trolled_

 _I'm not good with the kinds of chaos scenarios Valentine's Day would produce…and I don't have much to go on, since Akamatsu-_ sensei _completely skipped over Valentine's (only showing in Negi's class role note and picture page that he had to respond to several girls after Valentine's Day). I did have the Hinagiku scenario from Hayate, which was amusing and which I threw in, but I had to subvert it at the point Luana comes in. In Hayate, his old classmate who is in love with him, Ayumu, comes to his school to try and give him chocolates and actually has two different packages, unsure if she should give him those intended for a lover or the Japanese 'obligation chocolate' (signifying, it would seem, that since we're friends, I'm obligated to give you chocolate, but don't think anything else). She is nearly arrested by the super-high-class school security, but Hinagiku, heading out to the 7-11 (equivalent) to buy milk, runs into Ayumu and saves her, then calls Hayate over so Ayumu can gift her chocolate. She seems annoyed that Hayate is the target—her feelings for him have already started, although she refuses to see anything at this moment. This starts two things—it sets up the impetus for her birthday event we already covered from Kain's point of view, so there's no need for that, and it begins the friendship and eventual 'betrayal' between Hinagiku and Ayumu. Really, there is no place for this Ayumu here, so I couldn't finish out the scenario (in the end, Ayumu just gives him the friend chocolate and runs off scared, and Hinagiku forces Hayate to chase her and exchange the chocolate. When he chases her down, Ayumu gives her hero a hug and exchanges the chocolate, then gives her friend chocolate to Hinagiku as thanks. Miki then tells Hinagiku in the ending page that if she keeps acting cool like, she'll just end up with more chocolate later.)_

 _It was one of the good Hayate chapters, of course, but as I said, I can only do the first part of it. But since Hinagiku was highlighted and she's in this troublesome heart scenario, I decided to have her talk some with Luana._

 _Ah, but Kain really trolled Valentine's Day by making magic drop-boxes so he didn't have to endure the parade of ladies seeking to gift him. In some ways, it killed all that amusing chaos, but as I said, it isn't my strong suit…and dealing with it isn't Kain's strong suit, especially considering what's coming, so he's that way, deal with it. Yes, we're nearing the end…._

 _I could have just skipped it, but I wanted the mini Hinagiku scenario. Well, that's all for now. Moving on…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Three: Journey to the Past

Wednesday, March 5th.

"Kain- _sensei_."

Kain started and glanced over. It was late in the evening, close to the school's lenient curfew, and he had been enjoying a few quiet moments by sitting at his desk, writing. He had been totally alone one second, but now, standing next to him, was….

"Sakura." Kain put his pencil down and swiveled his chair so he could face the girl directly. "What brings you here? I don't think I have any pressing needs…this couldn't be your promised 'third wish', could it?"

Sakura giggled. She was dressed in the outfit that he was still having trouble thinking of as 'habitual', but he realized it did certainly belong to her more than others—her _haori_ and _shihakushô_. "No, of course not," she denied. "You're right, you don't have any need for a genie at the moment; rather, I'm here to ask your help. There's something we should take care of."

"Take care of?" Kain raised an eyebrow. "Really? This sounds serious…."

"Well, it both is, and isn't…it's nothing major, from most perspectives, but it would be grave from the point of a view of a time cop-like personage…."

As Kain's stare turned more quizzical, she suddenly moved to the window and opened it, then slipped outside. Bemused, Kain swept up his cloak and followed her. She stood on the air outside his window, and he flew over and hovered next to her. "A 'time cop'…we have to do some essential time traveling? What's this about?"

"I'll explain as we travel. Technically, we can start from anywhere, but I think it's best to start from the World Tree." She started that direction.

Kain followed her, and she explained, "A little less than a year ago, while traveling abroad, your class became targeted…by the Obsidian Star. However, the attack was foiled before anything came of it, and, as nearly all those girls were ignorant of the secret of magic, nothing noteworthy came of it. However, the question is…what did happen…and who prevented it…?"

They alighted down by the tree, and Sakura turned a mischievous smile on Kain as she finished.

Kain returned the look with a neutral stare for several long seconds. "Yes…I heard something about that before. The fake nun, Sonia Shaflnarz, said that 'Kain Lockeheart' and a member of his class, probably Kazumi, had foiled an attempt against them while they were at Mykonos Island. So…since it 'already happened', we have to go back in time and make sure that it does happen? Is the reason you're here for this because of the 'contract' you made with the time of this world or something?"

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows? But now would be a good time. I'm sure that even our most ardent readers have completely forgotten about the entire scenario with the fake Sister Fortesia and her suggestion of time travel, but it's better to tie this all up neatly, wouldn't you say? Leaving any threads dangling is just…untidy…."

"Yes," Kain agreed. "The Obsidian Star is gone, so whatever happened in the past doesn't matter…it has no bearing on anything important going forward, but the Writer simply must address all his insane plot points and deal with all his choices, mistakes or not….

"In any case," he continued, slipping once again behind a swiftly-rebuilt Fourth Wall, "what we discussed in that basement suggested that Kazumi would have/will help with this…apparently she caught sight of us that night. Obviously, she would have followed us, gotten involved and/or helped out somehow, and then we had to wipe her memory and send her back." He smiled slightly. "Of course, sometimes the obvious answer isn't the correct one." He turned around and addressed himself to thin air. "Why don't you two come on out?"

There was silence for a brief moment, then Yukari lowered her mask, revealing herself and Kazumi. _('The Guze Mask,')_ Kain thought, recalling his dream adventure from earlier.

"It's eerie how you can even remember me," Yukari muttered. "But, I guess you already explained that…."

"Yes, quite. I just sensed you, but even for me it's not easy to do so. I assume you were just returning for the night and caught sight of us, and decided to sneak after us and investigate?"

"That's right," Kazumi said boldly. "Sakura- _chan_ …where are you taking Kain- _sensei_ …?"

"Well…taking him?" Sakura smiled mischievously. "We're going on an adventure, actually. I guess…." She turned to Kain. "Shall we bring them along?"

Kain shrugged. "Why not? If they're willing, of course." He addressed himself to the pair. "Well, we're taking a little trip into the past to take care of some semi-dangerous business, it seems. Do you want to come with us?"

The two exchanged a glance, then boldly declared in unison: "Of course!"

"Fine then." Kain turned back to Sakura and nodded. "We'll all go together. Let's get on with it."

Sakura nodded, then turned to face the tree. She drew her sword and inserted it into the air, where it disappeared with a light blue glow all the way to just above the hilt, and turned it like a key. "Unlock," she commanded it.

"You have to treat it like a door to the Seireitei, that Senkaimon?" Kain demanded.

"Not really," Sakura denied, smiling back at him over her shoulder as a door appeared and opened in front of her, revealing a shimmering white portal. "But since that's what I'm used to, that's just how my mind manifests most of my doors between dimensions. C'mon, let's go!" And she jumped into the portal.

Kain leapt in after her without hesitation. Yukari and Kazumi quickly followed suit.

8-8-8

They looked around at the scene when they arrived. Late afternoon…a European-looking town by the sea, it seemed. Kazumi and Yukari gasped, and Yukari spoke first. "This place…it's Mykonos Island!"

"Yes…." Kain glanced at her with a small smile. "So this is really it; the place you guys went to for Golden Week."

"Yes…I remember that too," Kazumi murmured. "What that fake sister said in that weird dungeon…back before I learned anything about magic…I've never forgotten that day…."

"Yes, it is 'that day'," Sakura commented. "Right now, down in that town, most of Class 3-A is enjoying itself…."

"W-we really…traveled back in time…?" Yukari sounded awed.

Kain chuckled. "Yes…even after magic, time travel seems even more amazing, doesn't it? Sadly, now even that's starting to get old hat to me."

"Say that, I may leave you here and see how you like it," Sakura warned him with obviously fake venom.

"In any case, what's our destination?" Kain demanded suddenly, turning to her himself. "I understand our general objective—make it so that 'Kain Lockeheart' interferes with the uncle of Sonia Shaflnarz, but where exactly do we go for that?"

"We'll have to look around," Sakura said without concern. "I don't know everything, after all; let's just make sure we avoid running into Class 3-A…."

"What?" Yukari demanded, almost crossly. "That isn't a problem. Did you forget that I'm here?" She held up her mask in annoyance. "Just hold hands with me, and we'll go about without anyone noticing us."

"B-but…we're in the past…what if it makes everyone forget about our, uh, past selves?" Kazumi demanded, obviously concerned.

"Ah, don't worry, Kazumi! Magic can be strange and silly sometimes, but there's no way it would do something that stupid. Our 'current selves' have nothing to do with our 'past selves'…isn't that right?"

"Probably," Kain agreed. "Listen to your friend, Kazumi; it's pretty reliable for us."

Her fears assuaged, Kazumi took Yukari's hand, and Kain took hers and finally gave his to Sakura. Thus properly hidden as Yukari led the way with her mask, the four began to wind their way through the streets of the small town….

8-8-8

The man surveyed the sheet in front of him: a roster of Mahora Girls' Middle School Class 3-A. "So, these girls…are they really a threat to the magical society, Mister Horius…?"

The blond-haired mage smiled. "Of course they are. Although Mahora Academy is maintained and operated by mages, most of its students and even a good portion of its faculty are ordinary people, completely unaware of the secret—blissfully removed from its troubles, as you and your family are currently, Mister Solger Shaflnarz. But there is a hidden danger lurking with them—not the girls themselves, at least not at the moment. Their teacher, however, is a mage, and a truly dangerous one. He is Kain Lockeheart, the son of the infamous war criminal Kalan Lockeheart and the most terrible persona of the last century, the Queen of Calamity, Aeli Kanna. Although just fourteen years old, the young man is already an accomplished mage with a brilliant and conniving personality. What he is capable of…considering the disappearance of his parents years ago and the persecution his mother received…is terrible to think about. Although they should be ignorant, he has slowly been influencing his students and drawing them into the magical secret…he could be seeking to create a kind of magical army or unit of his own."

"Hmm…and yet the magical society allows such a potentially dangerous individual to roam free?" Solger glanced up at Horius, raising his eyebrows.

"Alas, while the deeds of his parents are well-known, they were not, naturally, universally hated," Horius replied easily. "Mahora Academy in particular was always closely allied to Kalan Lockeheart, but has too much influence and power to be easily punished by the wise councils of Arcanus Myrror. Even now, they hide their heads, afraid of what that Academy and its allies could be capable of. We had a recent member of ours, Pakrov Eminus, gathering intel on them in Kyoto, and Kain Lockeheart himself led an invasion force with several of his students into the city and drove him off; they say he even had an Infernal at his beck and call. The Kansai Magic Association, which had initially offered support of our actions, was naturally bullied and cowed by threats from the boy, and allowed him free reign during and after the battle. It is clear that at the current moment our actions against him are limited; and that is why a man like you can be of assistance to us."

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Solger replied dubiously. "Obviously, I'm eager to rejoin the magic realm, and my family has exceptional potential and talent for the art just as they ever have; furthermore, it seems that Kalan Lockeheart stopped my brother in his own efforts ten years ago, but still, pitting me against a foe of this caliber…."

"Naturally, we could not ask you oppose him directly. But there is a unique opportunity at this time; Kain Lockeheart, arrogant after his victory, has allowed a large contingent of his class, almost completely ignorant of magic, to come here, to your home of Mykonos Island on this little vacation. Once your family served as the magical stewards of this island, but since they withdrew from the magic circle, there has been no real magic on the island, and no local magical powers. They will not expect any kind of attack at this point, from this place; even at this time, if he does suspect something from us, the Athens Magic Society, he will not expect anything from someone who is not, legally, an acknowledged mage. And since these girls are as of yet uninitiated into magic…."

"Even as I am now, it would be easy to capture or kill them. Granted. But even if I did such a thing, what would it benefit, and would it be worth the cost? Eliminating a few more potential partners of his would merely anger or alert him, and if he then came after me for revenge, I would be doomed…."

"Of course! But I never suggested anything as dark as _killing_ one of them, or something as foolish as trying to hold one hostage to threaten and manipulate him. There are better ways, my dear Solger." Horius removed a shimmering orb about the size of a golf ball from his robe. "You should have enough talent to operate this. It's a kind of magical hypnosis device, but very powerful. You can use it implant subtle programming in the subconscious of your victim, magical control so deep it is virtually undetectable. As of yet, these girls are uninitiated, but obviously dear Kain will continue to bring them into his agenda one-by-one. By planting one or perhaps two carefully-controlled spies in that herd, we can gain a significant advantage over him."

Solger nodded. "Ah. I see your logic now. Yes, I was wondering why my potential re-initiation would be something so dangerous, but in this case, the timing does rather nicely coincide with such a potential. It is fortunate for you I came along, eh?" He took the orb and examined it. "It is rather like some of the toys that remain in our family, if significantly more powerful. I think I know how to make it work. I simply need to abduct a couple of these girls that are particularly close to him, program them and return them before anyone is the wiser. I just need the perfect target…."

Horius leaned in and extended a finger towards a portrait. "Might I suggest this girl to begin with; weak of constitution but quick of wit and mind, and particularly worshipful towards Kain Lockeheart. With her charms and her dedication, she is a particularly choice girl for the boy to target soon."

Solger examined the picture of Kazumi Yoshida. He nodded again. "Yes…she looks perfect. Particularly worshipful towards Kain Lockeheart, you say? Then it should also be easy to isolate and trap her, then…."

"I shall leave it to you." Horius rose and began to depart, but suddenly he stopped and turned back. "Oh…just in case…I do have one other gift for you…." He placed a sword on the table, a _katana_ with a silver guard marked with a strange symbol. The scabbard and barely visible blade of the just-unsheathed sword were both black. "While this method will minimize your risk, there is a chance that you could be discovered and your life would be in danger; therefore, you should keep this sword for protection. It is demonic, but it is powerful, and will allow even an inexperienced mage like yourself to compete against the likes of Kain Lockeheart and his allies. It, too, is a risk, and therefore a weapon of last resort; but I do not wish to leave you entirely at the mercies of any enemies who would come after you."

Solger shuddered, but took the sword with grim determination, snapping it back fully into its sheath. "Yes…I understand. I will indeed only use this as a last resort, but I will keep it, just in case. I thank you, Mister Horius Corai. I will contact you when my part is complete."

As Horius left the small mansion in the twilight gloom, a soft chuckle sounded behind him…and Nagi Homura appeared in the air behind him. "How clever…and cruel you are, Horius. Manipulating a poor desperate dog like that to doing our dirty work…."

"This newly appeared Kain Lockeheart is an interesting twist," Horius replied, smirking, without turning around. "Well, we knew about his existence since long before, when we took Aeli Kanna…but now he has appeared, perhaps without all his father's insane power, but certainly with enough potential; even the brat Eminus took an interest in him. I should like to dig my talons into him sooner rather than later. He is quite right—it's an absurdly lucky coincidence that he should stumble onto one of our bases, our conspirators in the Athens Magic Society, when he came calling for a chance to rejoin the magic realm. It's absurdly lucky for us that he came at this time, right after we've had our first good look at that man's son, and at a time when his innocent, helpless students are right under our noses and so far beyond his reach. There is no risk in this ploy; at best it will get us a free spy into Mahora and next to that boy, and if he fails, there is no real loss to us."

"What if he is caught by allies of Mahora, and they use magic to force him to give you up?" Nagi pressed.

"That's why I gave him that sword. Well, losing it would be a small setback, but I already lost the chance I really wanted; that _hanyô_ swordsman Eminus found was the son of the famed swordsman of the west, Kôtarô Hanatabi, and he would have been an ideal little servant with a weapon like that in his possession, but since he was captured before I had the chance to meet him in person and hand it over, it seems unlikely I'll be able to make that kind of use of it; the odds of finding another such swordsman to enslave with it are low. If that man uses it—and, if he is confronted by any proper authorities, he will—he will be consumed by it, and the sword itself will serve as evidence to why he did what he did."

"Oh, of course…that sword is actually a demon sealed by the boy's father back during his adventuring days, isn't it? Yes, if that sword 'possessed' him, of course he would want revenge against the offspring of the sword's mortal enemy." Nagi chuckled again. "You are too clever for your own good, Horius. You and your brothers are doing fine carrying on the work that the _real_ Eminus no longer can. Yes…I'd very much like a spy inside Mahora right now…there are things I'd very much like to see…."

"I imagine…including that other girl that interested Eminus so, yes? Do you really think it could be her? I thought she died when Shabrinigdo's avatar was unleashed…."

"Even Gato Kagura Vandenberg died confronting it, but it _was_ defeated," Nagi admitted. "Naturally, after no further word came of her, after her presence vanished and Takamichi Takahata assumed the load of the last member of the Red Wings actively carrying out their ideals, we all assumed she had perished in that battle. But doesn't it make sense? That he would place her in the Academy's care?"

"Yes…although it doesn't make sense that she is the same age as Kain Lockeheart now," Horius mused. "If the wizards of Mahora managed to unseal the chronomagic bind in her core, they are better mages than I gave them credit for…or perhaps the battle with Shabrinigdo did break something in her after all. Regardless, that's just speculation, and whether it is true or not, security at Mahora will be far tighter in the near future. I do hope this Solger doesn't blow it; we really do need that spy in Mahora now, to confirm this for ourselves…."

8-8-8

We see three of the girls on vacation relaxing in their room—Yukari, Kazumi, and Matake, dressed in robes as they are preparing to bunk down for the night. Again, we must note—these are the 'real-time' versions of Kazumi and Yukari, not yet introduced to magic, not the time-traveling pair accompanying Kain and Sakura.

"This place is a blast," Yukari chuckled. "It's so interesting; a real symbol of Greek society and culture, a pleasant little town. Even more surprising, it's got a surprisingly decent amount of Japanese speakers, so we don't always have to rely on Rakasu- _chan_ or Caria- _san_ to translate for us…."

"I hear Yuki- _chan_ 's been a surprisingly ready translator, too," Matake noted. "But you're right about the Japanese influence—I've heard the Sanzen'nin family has connections here, land and mansions and everything, and they've employed most of the locals at one time or another. That's why so many speak Japanese, and why those three made sure it was one of the stops on this trip." She stretched. "Well, it's been a nice distraction, but I'm honestly looking forward to the end of our trip—then we'll be in Athens, and we'll see some real sights!"

"Maybe…but while it's historic, I like the atmosphere here a lot," Yukari countered. "Everyone sees Athens. Not that I won't get pictures of the Parthenon and all the rest…." She turned to her more reticent roommate, who was staring out the window. "What do you think, Kazumi?"

"It's nice," Kazumi agreed easily, turning back to smile at her friends. "I…also really like it here. It's warm and humid, but not too hot…the people are relaxed and friendly and patient with us, and the food is good. I would like to learn how to cook some of this local food so I can make it back home."

"You really do seem to be enjoying yourself," Matake chuckled. "I guess the only way it would be more perfect would be if Kain- _sensei_ were here to enjoy it with us…right, Kazumi?"

"E-eh!?" Kazumi shrieked, panicking slightly. "T-that's not it, Matake- _chan_ …."

"Ah, that would be better, wouldn't it?" Yukari pressed her. "Aren't you missing him right now…?"

"W-well…." Kazumi trailed off and turned back to stare out the window, trying to smother her embarrassment. Then she started. It had to be her imagination…right? After all, they'd just started talking about him…he couldn't possibly be there. But that figure she just spotted out her window…that cloak, it had to be…. "Kain- _sensei_ …" she murmured.

Her two friends noticed her sudden change in posture and attitude and stared at her quizzically. "Kazumi? Are you all right?" Matake demanded.

"I-I need to go out for a bit!" Kazumi suddenly declared, bolting for the door.

"K-Kazumi! Hey!" Her two friends pursued her.

Kazumi, surprisingly, quickly outdistanced her two more athletic friends, but then again, it was dark and she had a better idea of where she was going. However, as she investigated the hill where she could have sworn she'd seen her beloved, she slowed down and glanced around nervously. "Was it really…my imagination? I was sure I saw him right here…." She shook her head. "No…I must have been…he wanted to stay in Japan, there's no way he'd suddenly be here…."

Then she felt a strange prickling sensation on the back of her neck, a sudden sense of wrongness and terror. She glanced back behind her…just in time to watch the darkness engulf her, before she had a chance to scream.

8-8-8

Luckily for Kazumi—or perhaps it was simply fated to be—four unseen individuals witnessed the abduction. "We wandered around all day and didn't find anything," Kain noted. "But now…."

"Was that…me?" Kazumi breathed. "So I was…abducted…?"

"Yes…I remember this night so well," Yukari murmured. "We were panicked when we couldn't find you, and finally came running back to the inn to tell everyone…and we found you asleep in your bed, with no memory of anything that happened. We never did figure out what it was about…but I guess now we know. So we have to go rescue Kazumi, huh?"

Sakura giggled. "Well, it's natural for the heroes to go save the damsel in distress, but it's rare the damsel in distress gets to rescue herself, right, Kazumi- _chan_?"

"Just how minor is this?" Kain mused. "Kazumi abducted in the middle of the trip…and we have to come from the future to deal with it? It somehow just gets swept under the rug, but…." He glanced over at their guide. "Just why exactly did we have to be the ones to do this, Sakura? Your past self is here, too; why couldn't you have simply dealt with it?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura admitted. "Actually, I never knew anything about this before it was over…but at times I get impressions and messages from my sword when I'm involved in other worlds in this fashion. I had a clear message that it was important to bring you here to deal with this. I don't think it's a matter of you being the only person who can; perhaps, rather, doing this is somehow for your benefit."

"Well, whatever, we're here already, so the why doesn't matter!" Yukari insisted. "Let's go save Kazumi already! The fact that we're here means we must have succeeded or are going to succeed or whatever, but that isn't a good excuse to slack off!"

Sakura giggled again. "You're a wonderful companion for this type of adventure, Yukari- _chan_. You're right, of course; Kazumi needs rescuing. So, let's follow that abductor!"

8-8-8

Solger examined his patient. "Honestly," he muttered. "Is this girl really a Japanese middle-school student? I don't see how any red-blooded teenage male could resist such a fine specimen if she knew how to properly use those assets of hers…." He suddenly shook his head from side to side. "No, no! That's not the purpose of this exercise. Although, should she succeed in gaining his confidence, or more, all the better."

Other than kidnapping her in the first place, it must be noted, Solger was not doing anything particularly vile towards her at present—she was dressed in the same robe she'd been wearing when he picked her up and, other than remarking upon her womanly charm, he had done nothing to take advantage of the situation. Kazumi was lying on the table, seemingly asleep and peacefully so, eyes closed and perfectly still, breathing regularly.

Solger raised up the shimmering orb Horius had given him. "Well, first off…we need to discern the nature of this mind so that we know how to code it…."

Images in Solger's mind's eye began to float up like bubbles in a liquid tank of some sort. Pictures of individuals…obvious friends and schoolmates in the same uniform, parents, a young boy that was probably a younger brother, a corgi dog, and, predominantly, one red-haired young man. "I see…this innocent girl is cripplingly shy and unsure of herself. She therefore clings the more strongly to supportive friends, and to a seemingly caring young teacher her age. Desperate for attention and support, for the comfort and security that the devotion of a young man like that might bring. In a way, it's poetic…it is little different than my own desire for the comfort and security a life of magic could bring me, to be part of that society, that world, once again.

"In any case, we can now make the twists and fixes to make this mind more at ready to worm its way into the teacher's circle…."

"I'd rather you not, to be honest. I don't like my students, past or present, getting unnecessary twists and fixes in their minds."

Solger glanced up and staggered backwards, his eyes widening in shock as he beheld the figure who had not been there mere moments before. The somewhat thin figure, markedly shorter here, by comparison at least, than he had been in Japan, but bold and imposing, dressed in that unforgettable combination of blue power suit and white cloak. "Y-you!" Solger gaped in fear. "Kain Lockeheart! It can't be! You…you're supposed to be back in Japan! How could you be here…how could you know to come here…!?"

"Well, I had to have outside help," Kain responded with ennui. "But the specifics don't matter, right? I have no idea what you're trying to do here, or why, but I'd like Kazumi back. I won't have you doing anything to her."

Solger's lip curled up in a rebellious snarl. "Really…someone like me doesn't even register to you, does it!? I'm just some meaningless thug, is that it!? Your family has already done enough, you know!"

"Oh, dear, we have a drama queen here," Kain sighed. "Look, I'm not sure what my 'family' has to do with it, but I don't see how that's my problem, or becomes Kazumi's problem…."

"Then know this well!" Solger insisted. "Our family was once powerful mages, until my grandfather got bored with it! 'The magical life isn't for me!' he said. He married someone from outside and settled down to a normal life of boring normalcy! We became nobodies! Sure, so everyone on this island had given up magic! Sure, so they had just witnessed recent problems like the mage-vampire wars, a couple World Wars from the mundanes, and the more localized problem of the cursed Castle of King Midas, but still! The entire island gave up on magic, and just like that, we were nobodies! But maybe we wanted back! And my brother tried, and, ten years ago, Kalan Lockeheart, or some stupid relative of his, or something, put a stop to that and forced him to give up his quote-unquote 'evil ways'! So he moved to Japan, abandoning our ancestral home, and then turned into a chef and died eating poisonous blowfish he failed to prepare correctly, thus leaving his daughter, my niece, poor little Sonia, an orphan!"

"Hey, I'm not going to have to make another trip through time to deal with that, will I?" Kain asked Sakura while Solger continued raving. "All the stories make it sound very obscure, like they actually expected me to time travel back to then as well and put a stop to the first magic-reentry attempt…."

"I think the author was just unsure how much he wanted a silly side story to emulate the original Combat Butler," Sakura replied sweetly. "But I think it was one of the last actions Kalan Lockeheart took before he saved you and gave you his cloak. We shouldn't have to worry about any more time-travel adventures."

"Really, why does everyone feel they need to interfere with us!?" Solger continued. "We just want to get magic back! We just want to return to that feeling of superiority, of control, of life! Where's the harm in that!? Okay, well, so I just kidnapped some innocent girl and am performing some shady magical experiments on her, but still, that wouldn't even have been necessary if we had just been given proper admittance to the magical realm! And you, of all people, getting in my way! Aren't you just admitting nobody innocent schoolgirls into this secret right and left!?" He glared at Kain accusingly.

"He's got me there," Kain remarked to his companions. "Although I think several of your classmates would violently object to being called nobodies."

"Aha! You admit it! So, then, are you really going to interfere with me!?"

"Well, yeah," Kain sighed. "Regardless of the circumstances, I can't go letting you do things to my precious friends and students, past or present. I'm afraid that I'll have to make you let Kazumi go."

"Really!? You really will!? You conceited hypocritical brat!"

"Look, can you just let her go peacefully and not make such a scene?" Kain pleaded. "Really, I do pity you. You're just a victim of circumstance. Both this time and ten years ago, your family seems to have just lucked into the wrong group. You aren't communicating with the proper magical authorities; you've been played for patsies by the Obsidian Star."

"The who!? You won't trick me by telling me such flimsy lies!"

"He's been out of the magical realm for several generations," Sakura pointed out. "He's obviously never heard anything about the Obsidian Star or the part they played in the last war."

"Oh, well, I guess that's true…." Kain sighed and tried again. "Look, just give it up already, okay? Maybe your family isn't meant to rejoin the magical society. At least, not right now. In a few years, the Earth might become more magical, of course, and then it would be only natural to…."

"Don't try to placate me with lies! I've had enough of it!" Solger hopped backwards and reached for the sword that was lying on a nearby desk. "You are Kain Lockeheart, mortal enemy of my family! I never expected to confront you directly, and I may not survive, but even if I don't, I will go down fighting to avenge my family honor! Prepare to die, Kain Lockeheart!"

Kain stared at the sword and started as he recognized it…from a rather unlikely source. "Wait! Not that sword! If you draw that, then…!"

Heedless of his warning, Solger pulled forth the blade…and howled in demonic glee and rage as the energy poured into him. He held the scabbard in one hand and pointed the sword Kain's way as he stood there, grinning, black-purple energy rising up to almost obscure him and the entirety of his eyes turning red and glowing with menace.

Kain cursed. "That sword…it's the same thing they gave Kenjirô back then…."

Solger leapt at him. Kain conjured a mana blade and blocked the attack. They danced and dueled for a few moments while Kain's companions looked on.

"I guess you're not taking this seriously, either?" Sakura asked curiously. "Even with that sword, you should easily be able to deal with a novice like him."

Kain glanced over his shoulder at them. "Well, yeah, obviously…but I'd rather find a way to do it without killing him if I can. That might be a long shot, but I can't just carelessly let him die. Why don't you three take the past Kazumi and get her out of here, so I can do what I need to without any other distractions or problems?"

At their arrival, Sakura and Kain had broken their link and advanced forward so Kain could present himself and Sakura could add commentary, while Kazumi and Yukari had remained back, still holding hands and with Yukari still employing her mask. Now Sakura shrugged and started for the other Kazumi lying on the table.

"You think I'll let you!?" Solger suddenly released a blast of demonic energy that repelled Kain and, in the same instant, swung his sword to send a rending streak of dark power between the table and Sakura, bringing her up short. "Come to think of it," he continued triumphantly, leaping for the table himself, "now that I have the object of my revenge here, I don't need this girl anymore! Her life will fuel my hunger…!"

"No!" Kazumi broke her grip with Yukari and dashed forward. She cupped her hands by her pendant. "Phoenix!"

Solger was actually brought up short by Kazumi's appearance. "What!? There's…two of you!?" Then he glanced up at the flaming bird that had suddenly appeared, and watched as it spat fire at him. He blocked the fire of the bird's breath weapon, resisted it, and then cut it aside. "Well, regardless, your life will taste even sweeter, little copy magic-user…!" And he started for Kazumi.

Then Kain was there in front of him, running him through. He gasped as the mana sword pierced his heart. "Sorry," Kain murmured. "It was a little too much. I can't let you hurt them…regardless."

Kain reached over and took the sword from Solger's hand. Solger's face took on an even more pained expression, he hissed in agony, and then collapsed to his knees and finally the floor. The scabbard fell from his limp other hand, and Kain retrieved it and sheathed the demonic sword.

Yukari and Kazumi stared at the man in horrified fascination. "Is he…really going to die like this…?" Yukari breathed.

"He is," Kain replied. "It's unfortunate, but it's how it goes right here. The minute he drew that sword, his life was consumed by the blade, and even separating him from it would end his life at best. I pity him; he and his brother as well were both victims of circumstance, and I didn't want to just kill him, despite everything, but he's not totally innocent. Even if it was ignorance, he chose the path of greed and hate, and now he's paying for it." Kain raised his hand, a small glow surrounded the man, and he vanished.

"W-what did you do?" Kazumi asked him as Phoenix, its own presence unneeded, also took this moment to vanish.

"Sent him to his niece, Sonia Shaflnarz. I guess that's how this is supposed to go. She'll hear his dying words about revenge against Kain Lockeheart and his student, and decide to come after me." Kain shrugged. "That's how it goes, dealing with time. What will be, will be, or what has been, will be." He turned to Sakura. "I assume that's all satisfactory?"

Sakura had retrieved the unconscious Kazumi from the table in the chaos and still held the larger girl quite easily in her arms. Sakura shrugged. "I suppose so. As 'satisfactory' as it can be; as you say, regardless, it is kind of sad how it turned out. But at least it's over." She glanced down at the sheathed blade Kain still carried. "What about that?"

Kain glanced the same direction, raised it up to examine it. "This demonic sword…I guess I should just destroy it…."

"Don't be too hasty," Sakura suddenly interjected. "You lost your sword against the Obsidian Prince and haven't replaced it, right? Why don't you use that for a replacement?"

Kain stared at Sakura for several long moments, but he seemed unable to unnerve the girl, who continued staring at him with a cherubic smile. "It's a demonic sword," Kain finally pointed out. "True, I'm part demon now, and yes, my power is enough to suppress it without any difficulties whatsoever, but it's still an evil, cursed sword, and not what I want as my weapon. Somehow, because I'm part demon, I can hear its voice. It's petulant and annoying, _and_ it also has a grudge against my family. Sometimes I wonder who doesn't…."

"Then just find a way to purify it first, and keep it safe until then."

"Purify…?"

Sakura sighed, but not unkindly. "You silly people are all the same…you find it too easy to believe in demons and curses and the powers of Hell while ignoring angels and blessings and the powers of Heaven. Well, it's the fault of modern storytelling more than anything else, perhaps; it's easy to believe in fallen angels, in items becoming corrupted, but if good people and items can become corrupted, why can't evil people and items become purified? Isn't good supposed to be stronger than evil, after all? If that change only goes one way, that would really suggest that good isn't all it's cracked up to be." Then Sakura turned away suddenly. "Well, I should go put this Kazumi back; you should just think that over. I'll rejoin you at the door to this manor once I've got her securely tucked away and made sure she has no lingering problems, and we can go back to the future." And she vanished.

Kain glanced down at the sword again, sighed, and slipped it into his cloak. "Well…if such a thing can happen, I guess it wouldn't be bad." He turned towards the door. "Let's go ahead and get out of here. We've done what we came for."

Yukari nodded, but Kazumi suddenly burst out, "Kain- _sensei_ …wait…." She shared a quick glance with Yukari, then continued, "There's…something I'd like to talk to you about…."

"I'll go on ahead," Yukari said brightly. "I'll see you outside." She flitted out.

Kain stared after her just a moment, then turned his attentions on Kazumi. "Yes, Kazumi? What do you need?"

Kazumi fidgeted only slightly before she steeled herself. "Being in this place again…and thinking about all that's happened…it kind of reminded me," she said. "All we've gone through this past year…it's been quite an amazing trip, hasn't it?"

"It has," Kain agreed. "More fantastic than we ever could have dreamed."

"Yeah." Kazumi brushed at her hair. "But, even so…you know, it is March now, and we'll be graduating soon. You said you would wait until graduation before responding to everyone's feelings…before making your decision, before letting us know what's really in your heart, so…we can finish up our time together without any awkwardness. Well, you never said so exactly, but that's what I interpreted, and it makes sense. But, it also seems…rather harsh and hard to gather us all together and make a big deal out of it…or to try and meet with us one at a time after graduation to tell us each individually…really, the whole situation just seems…so absurd…."

"I can't argue with that," Kain put in.

"So, while we're here together, alone, with no one else around, I wanted to receive my answer," Kazumi finished. "You asked if I wanted it back during the Fall Festival, but I agreed I would wait…but now, I think it's time I got my answer." She then shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, rather, I think it's time I got my confirmation. I'm…not the one closest to your heart, am I?"

Kain stared at her for several long breaths, then closed his eyes and, rather sadly, shook his head. "…No, Kazumi. You are precious to me, but not the most precious. Somewhere, somewhen else, we might have been most happy together…but I can't choose you. I'm sorry."

"No." This time Kazumi shook her head, and emphatically. "No. Don't apologize. You can't apologize for being true to your heart. And I won't cry." She sniffed, rubbed her wrist across her eyes, and continued with a laugh, "Well, okay, maybe a little. But I was prepared. I think…I always knew…that you were really out of reach. It's why I tried so hard, worked so desperately. But it's all right. As I told you back then, Kain- _sensei_ , even if you reject me, I don't regret anything that happened. I think…I'm stronger for all of it. And I think I'm happier for all of it, even with this pain. But it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would…I guess I kind of knew that since I was expecting it, it isn't so bad. It's what I needed to know. Now I can move forward."

"I'm sure you'll forget about me soon," Kain told her. "You deserve someone wonderful…and I think you'll have no trouble finding him. And you'll remember this time as nothing more than a schoolgirl's foolish fantasy…."

Kazumi giggled, shook her head, then moved forward and kissed Kain on the lips. Kain accepted the affection with tenderness, not stiff or resisting, but not compliant or eager, either. Kazumi withdrew and stepped back, smiling brightly again. "No, Kain- _sensei_. I'll never forget you…and I'll never dismiss my first love. I really do love you, Kain- _sensei_ …maybe one day it may be 'did' but it will never be less than that. I don't know if I'll ever find someone I can love as much as I loved you, but I know it would be unfair to you if I didn't at least try. Thank you again, Kain- _sensei_ , for everything…and I look forward to our last few days together."

Then Kazumi turned and started skipping for the door. "Now, we shouldn't keep Yukari- _chan_ waiting…."

Kain smiled sadly after her, and then followed her.

8-8-8

Sakura arrived with her burden at the outskirts of the inn's grounds…and Sakura met her there. "Hello, Past Sakura," said the one.

"Hello to you, Future Sakura," returned the other.

The first Sakura handed her burden over. "I know I shouldn't ask what you were doing," the second Sakura said as she received the unconscious girl. "But I assume it turns out all right?"

"Of course it does," the first Sakura replied. "You'll see for yourself soon enough. And you'll be surprised, I know."

"Really? I look forward to it." She turned away. "And now you should be going, before this gets any weirder than it already is…or worse, before some of our classmates find us and it gets real complicated."

Sakura made her retreat, and returned to Solger's mansion right as Kazumi and then Kain emerged from the building. "Well! We're all gathered, so, let's go back!"

"So, we're going back, just like that, huh?" Yukari demanded.

"Yep." Sakura summoned the portal and glanced back at her former classmate as it yawned open to receive them. "This was just a silly little loose end to tie up. Now you can tell your classmates that you, too, have experienced time travel."

"It was better than last time," Kazumi giggled. "Even if I…was in that situation…."

"I'm sure." They crossed through and reemerged in front of the World Tree…but although she had entered first, Sakura did not actually emerge from the doorway. As Kain, Kazumi, and then Yukari stepped through and alighted upon solid ground, they glanced around in surprise and then turned as one back to the doorway, and Sakura stood there, still inside the portal.

"That's all for now," Sakura told them. "Thanks for your help! I'll see you once more, at least, Kain- _sensei_ …I still have one wish left to grant." And then the doors closed, and vanished, taking once again every sign that she had ever been there.

They stared after her a moment, then Yukari and Kazumi turned quizzical stares Kain's way. "Wishes? What's that about, Kain- _sensei_?"

"She's been playing genie," Kain said nonchalantly. "In any case, it is getting late, and we do have school tomorrow, so we should be getting to bed…."

8-8-8

Back in the past, Horius perked up suddenly as the sensation hit. "That's odd…it seems Solger has died and his sword has been silenced…what just happened…?"

"I'm not sure." Nagi suddenly materialized behind him. "Something odd seems to have obscured his location…and really, mere hours after you left him? That was way too quick…."

"Agreed…I never placed great hopes in him, but something seems very strange about this." Horius cast a few spells, and his frown deepened. "Everything about the event seems obscured. Well, no matter. I was about to leave this place anyway, and after that incident, or non-incident, or whatever happened, I am convinced it should be sooner rather than later. I was going back to Arcanus Myrror anyway, to look into a few more experiments there." He rose and turned to Nagi. "What about you?"

"I'm not giving up on Mai just yet," Nagi replied. "I'm going to confirm if it's her…and we still need to get the Mana Seed from Mahora, if we can. But, it could be dangerous to approach ourselves, especially after what just happened, whatever it was that actually happened. I'm going to try something else…."

"Not hollows, surely?"

"No…there's too much danger in showing a trump card like that. But, you see…there was a powerful Infernal that was actually contracted to destroy the child Kain Lockeheart. I have one of the toys we prepared for the girl…I might collect him, give him the gift, and send him out to finish his job, and use that to confirm the truth for us…."

"Ah yes, I recall the incident…the one sealed away, while all the rest were obliterated by Kalan Lockeheart. Well, have fun. I'm off."

Nagi gazed out at nothing wistfully as Horius vanished. "Dear little Mai- _chan_ …how we would really love to have you back, Mai- _hime_. If it really is you…then we should be seeing each other again soon…." And, chuckling, he vanished.

Of course, this was still in the past. We already know what happened next, as detailed in Act 3 of Mahô Sensei Kain. And otherwise this event is unimportant, as, returning to the present, we know: the Obsidian Star really is no more.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Time Travel Adventures_

 _This chapter really was just tying up a loose end, one I created rather unintentionally and, because I'm me, I just had to address, even if it was meaningless._

 _As a reminder for those who need the refresher course, way back in the Side Stories that came between Acts 6 and 7 I stole the marathon race/church dungeon adventure from Hayate and introduced the fake sister Sonia Shaflnarz, a character who outside of that story never actually appeared in the work (she was referenced once or twice in Act 7, but otherwise that's it). The fake Sister Fortesia told a story only lightly adapted from Hayate and, instead of it involving the Mafia, instead involved the magical world, and had all sorts of hints that the Obsidian Star was involved, as well as time travel. Of course, in the original time travel was the cause—Sonia's father was a failed hit man for the Mafia who was foiled in his attempted assassination of the young Nagi Sanzen'nin by the time-traveling butler Hayate, in a story itself that started out mostly as just a nonsense out of sequence one-shot adventure, but which Kenjirô Hata ended up tying into the main storyline (naturally, the reason for the time travel is never explored, this being a senseless comedy manga). Where things got difficult was that, in the original, Hayate was required to bring his master, Nagi, with him, so Sonia could get revenge on them both. But as I was adapting it, while most of the situation was short on problems, having a Nagi replacement was tough, since Kain with full possession of his powers would have handled everything quite differently. He needed reasons to not be able to use them, hence he needed students with him who were unaware of magic, hence I decided he needed Kazumi, who was just a better fit for this damsel-in-distress role than most._

 _(And, yes, if you recall he was supposed to take only those outside the magic circle, and Yukiji forced her way along and, we already knew, she actually is part of the magic secret, but at the time Kain didn't know that, and honestly nor did anyone else except the magical faculty of Mahora)._

 _Time traveling was the only reason to have Kain be part of this mess that made sense (okay, yes, I know, time travel never makes sense) so I wanted to keep the time travel aspect, but I needed a reason for Kazumi to be the object of Sonia's revenge, because the whole point becomes useless if she wants revenge on Kain alone. Hence Kazumi was somehow involved in the previous event that ruined Sonia's family. It's been so long, I'm not even sure if I intended to have Kain time travel for the first incident as well (the one involving Sonia's father, that more closely mirrors the events in Hayate), but I decided it was best in the end to leave that to the mysterious journeys of Kalan Lockeheart and give Kain only one headache of a time travel trip. I always did plan to have Sakura return to help enable the time travel for some mysterious necessary purpose (really, helping the author tie up useless loose ends), and originally I planned to have Kazumi spot Kain while he's there, follow him into danger, then get her memories erased and returned to safety. As I started writing this chapter, though, I decided instead that I should just have Kazumi time travel with him, and having Yukari unsuccessfully stalk Kain with her tied that in best. Kazumi had to show herself so dying uncle could mutter last words about the cursed 'Kain Lockeheart and his big-busted brunette student' to Sonia. And Kazumi did have this odd memory of this night in Mykonos, so I had to have her abducted so that I wouldn't have to retcon it or pull a George Lucas. Really, it's a silly and unnecessary little bit of theater, done only because I am so rigid about things being proper and in order, but I decided to make use of it…hence the sword, which we'll get into more next chapter._

 _I'm glad this chapter is as long as it is, because once again I'm going much quicker than I originally anticipated, but part of that is bound to happen after I gave up on having a real Valentine's Day episode with Valentine's Day hijinx. Again, I should like to have at least 50,000 words dedicated to the Act, but we're not even halfway there yet, so this last month is going to end up taking the majority of the Act. I should have enough I can do overall to make it happen, but, still…._

 _Oh well. Anyway, let's go ahead and move on…White Day is coming up…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Four: The Reforged Sword

Once again Kain was, to the disappointment of most of the girls, completely absent once classes had finished on White Day, March 14, the day of reciprocation for those who received gifts of chocolate on Valentine's Day.

"What's with that coward!?" Hinagiku seethed. "He's just dumped his presents and run off!? He's once again too scared to face us!?"

"Ah, give him a break, Hina- _chan_ ," chuckled Kamo as he appeared suddenly on her shoulder. "You can't fault him too much; it's quite a burden on him, considering that there were actually over fifty girls who gave him chocolate that day. He's made sure to reciprocate, and in the most rigid manner possible—he even followed the 'threefold return' policy."

As Kamo noted, some traditions with White Day for the Japanese insist that men, for the sake of their honor as men, should make sure that the gifts they give on White Day in return for their Valentine's Day presents are at least triple the value of that given. And, as Kamo noted, Kain had followed that tradition. Every girl who had given him chocolate one month ago was initially disappointed that Kain was nowhere in sight, but each one was shocked after returning home, as she found a wrapped package on her desk in her dorm room. Kain had used his magic to enjoy a rather evil joke, as many of the gift receivers could not know how he had invaded their dorms (and, in truth, because of his incredible teleportation magical skills, he actually hadn't, which was what made it such a great joke for him).

"In any case, Kain isn't exactly running away," Kamo continued. "He has business in Arcanus Myrror today, and he had to run and take care of that."

Hinagiku stared at Kamo in surprise, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Business in Arcanus Myrror…? I thought he had all that business sorted out already…what's he hiding this time…?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Kamo assured her. "It's nothing to do with the Gates and the colliding worlds. This is more school-related; he's checking some things out on behalf of some of his students…."

Hinagiku, surprised, considered this. Then she demanded, "And…he absolutely couldn't have saved this business for another day, then…?"

Kamo chuckled again. "Well…I never said that…the timing, true enough, could have been elaborately planned…."

8-8-8

Kain sat in the chair at the desk across from Mashiro Kazahana, President (Owner, or whatever you want to call it) of Garderobe Academy. He was calm, polite, reserved, smiling kindly, his usual self…and Mashiro's eyes were unusually mischievous as she considered him. "Well, what an honor to receive a visit from the hero of Arcanus Myrror, Kain Lockeheart…to have come to see me in person! What business is so urgent you had to come and see me today…?"

"Well, I did set this up weeks ago," Kain insisted. "It's not like I showed up unannounced."

"Yes, I do recall it being on my schedule…but why did it have to be today, and why did it have to be here, I wonder…?" Her mischievous smile deepened.

"Couldn't say. It just fit," Kain responded, betraying not one iota of guilt or subterfuge.

"Well…if you say so. Now, what is so important that you had to dedicate a day to come out to see me about?"

"It's about…what I suppose I should call our mutual student." He pushed a manila envelope full of paperwork across the desk.

Mashiro reached over, picked up the envelope, opened it, and removed and perused the contents. "Ayase Yue…so, the paperwork for her transfer to this school, once she graduates, eh? Naturally, we will be happy to have her, although it won't be that easy. We hid her pretty well before, but her last action here at the school was to make a particular name for herself, being part of a group of HiME that fought off a powerful dragon. The crown princess of Wind Bloom was part of that group, and she herself announced and acknowledged Yue Yumemiya as the primary reason for their victory. The chaos of the Obsidian Star's attack and her own disappearance are the only things keeping questions about her from coming up. If she should suddenly return, and with a different name…."

"I'm sure that, since your school is internationally funded and seats are jealously contested, a sudden new arrival with suspect origins and connections would be met with resistance," Kain agreed nonchalantly. "But for a student of the hero of Arcanus Myrror, with no particular ties to any nation here, to be offered to the Academy as an exchange student for diplomatic purposes…I'm sure such a scenario will meet with few objections. I'm sure we can come up with some sort of excuse if someone wants to cry foul over the connection between Ayase Yue and Yue Yumemiya, but I think that right now no one wants to stir up any kind of hornet's nest by getting involved in something like that. That's one of the reasons I've come here, to expedite the process and make sure there are no loose ends that need tying up. I have all her paperwork on her qualifications, sticking to strictly the academic and magical academic requirements, which Yue meets or exceeds without trouble. I have recommendations from myself and the Principal, too. With those credentials, the arrival of one more girl at the start of the year should be little trouble…especially compared to the earlier transfer student's arrival, when one girl from way out in the sticks suddenly showed up and earned herself a spot at the school by taking on the local princess in a HiME duel."

Mashiro giggled. "So you heard about that. Well, that's even more reason for the difficulty in getting Yue admitted; after that incident, some of the more pigheaded representatives from the nations are even more on guard for supposed funny business from us. But in the end, you are quite correct—at the moment, no one in their right mind would dare refuse a student sanctioned by Kain Lockeheart, the hero of Arcanus Myrror, regardless of the circumstances. Yes, we'll be happy to have Yue back with us, and there are five girls whom I know will be most happy about this. But how do her other friends feel about it, giving her up to the magical world?"

Kain shrugged. "They know it's what she really wants, and they couldn't be happier for her. Ami herself is planning on transferring into a special college for medical magic science in Grandall. Nodoka is a bit behind the other two, but she's looking to return as well, to her guild in Fiore—she's just not sure whether she wants to graduate high school here first, transfer to a school over there, or just give up school and be a full-time mage and treasure hunter for Fairy Tail."

"Nodoka…and Fairy Tail…yes…" Mashiro murmured, suddenly subdued. "I take it you haven't heard, then?"

"Heard? Heard what?"

Mashiro sighed and shared a look of sorrow and pity with Fumi (as always, the maid was standing right behind her master). "About Tenrô Island," Mashiro explained. "It was the birthplace of the guild Fairy Tail, where the first Guildmaster, Mavis, founded it. They go there each year for their annual test to see which of their members, if any, are qualified to be raised to their silly 'S' ranking. The test was just a week ago…but…a Dark Mage guild, Tartaros, attacked the island, then a strange black dragon showed off, and…the island is gone."

"Gone?" Kain snapped, concerned. "What do you mean, gone? Destroyed?"

"No…more like 'vanished'. There's no debris, no wreckage…no sign of any of the members of Fairy Tail left behind, bodies or anything else. It's like they were just suddenly erased from existence…ah, perhaps I shouldn't use that kind of expression with you. But they…are no longer part of this world…."

"I'd heard they'd been involved in a lot of crazy adventures just these past couple months," Kain mused. "The Oracion Seis and 'Nirvana'…and they were even abducted by one of the other five worlds, Edoras, which has a hole in its mana stream and even seems full of mirror images of many members of the guild, but this…you don't know anything else?"

"Only that they were peeled from reality, not destroyed—but even I can't tell just how or where they went," Mashiro replied. "Only that they aren't on Arcanus Myrror anymore, nor are they on any of the seven worlds. They simply…vanished…and the island with them, through some powerful spell."

"Nodoka…will be devastated…." Kain sighed. "I don't know if I should tell her or not," he muttered. "Well, thank you for telling me, at least. No, I'll have to tell her, but…." He shook his head. "Well, that has nothing to do with my business here. I take it there are no more troubles with Yue's enrollment?"

"No, this is more than satisfactory; I'll take care of it. Yue will be expected to report to class on April 7th, so she should probably move over and into the dorms the week before." Mashiro moved the paperwork over to one neat pile, then focused a more serious gaze on Kain again. "Now, I sense something interesting…so I'd like to discuss one more matter before you go."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I know that you are part Infernal now, that the Obsidian Star gave you that heart…but you have the presence of one more Infernal energy on you at this moment."

Kain stared back for several long moments before realization struck. "I'd almost forgotten about it," he muttered, and pulled the sword from his cloak. "I picked it up…technically about two weeks ago, and Sakura insisted I hang onto it…."

"In order to purify it?" Mashiro murmured. To Kain's surprise, she reached over and took the sword from his hands. She shuddered only slightly at the touch, then raised it up to inspect it critically. "I can't say it's impossible. Most of the time, demonic-touched items are best simply to dispose of, but it should be considered at least as much a victory to recover one instead. This sword…was not created intentionally as a demonic blade, but a demon was sealed into it…by your father. The sword itself absorbed that dark energy and gave birth to a separate demonic intelligence in the meantime, so even if we purge the demon from it, the sword will remain demonic…but that soul can be returned to its origin, and then re-aligned. Yes…I know someone who could do something with that demonic sword." She handed it back to Kain, then gestured to Fumi.

Fumi pulled Mashiro's chair back from the desk, and then the little girl rose and stepped onto her supposedly useless legs. She strode with purpose to…a closet on the far side of the room. She pulled the door open, revealing…a wall of blazing light, and a distinct positive energy emanated from the opening.

Kain stared at it. "That is…."

"A plane of Celestials," Mashiro informed him. "The true home of one of my kin, one called Ho-Ô, the Flame of the West…a smith amongst the Celestials. If you ask him, he should be able to reforge that sword for you, and purify the demonic elements in it."

Kain continued staring. "Is it really safe?" he said, smiling slightly. "Considering what I am…."

"Demons can't go there, but you are only partially a demon," Mashiro assured him. "It won't be comfortable for you, but you have more than enough qualifications and…qualities to make the trip. Of course, if you don't want to risk it, I won't force you…I only ask you leave that sword with me instead, so that I can take care of it."

Kain turned his gaze to the sword for several long moments. "It's not like I was really looking for a sword," he muttered. "Most of my fighting is over for now…but I do admit I miss my old one. Part of me thinks with pride about forging a new one for myself, but I can't say right now that I could make one strong enough for me. Thinking of the swords of the Soul Reapers and Kenjirô, remembering when I wielded Kajirô's Kamikaze…I do long for a sword like that. And…if this sword can be purified…." He raised his head and shrugged. "Well, why not? Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'll accept your invitation to meet this swordsmith, Miss Mashiro. Thank you." Nodding at her, he stepped into the portal.

8-8-8

Kain stepped into a world of flame.

It was not a burned-out world like the ashes of the Obsidian Star he had seen twice before, but a world dwelling in inferno, with clouds, tree leaves, and many other pieces of its landscape seemingly fashioned of flame in a myriad of colors, oranges, reds, whites, yellows, and blues. Despite the daunting nature of the panorama, the world did not feel particularly ominous. In fact, it contained an energy that could only be described as…positive.

Perhaps too positive. Kain's heart constricted in his chest, burdened by the positive nature of the atmosphere. This was certainly a world of _shinzoku_ , the heavenly race, Celestials—his demonic heart was an enemy here.

Yet even so, it did not threaten him. After a few moments, he adjusted to the oppressive feel, and it became bearable. It was not easy on him—he was breathing a little heavier from the pressure, and his power would certainly be at least somewhat restricted if he were forced into battle—but it seemed he was in no real danger from it.

He had been prepared for this kind of circumstance—six months, not including the years he had spent in those strange dreams, had long ago habituated him to various drawbacks and advantages to his demonic status. It was only his beating corporeal heart that was demonic; the rest of him was human, and more than that, mana.

A few flaming birds shrieked through the sky above, brilliant and beautiful birds with awesome voices of various melodies. Before him loomed a large fort or keep of some sort, with flames atop its towers. There was no moat or outer wall, and it was not majestic enough to be a palace or even a castle, but it gave a feeling of solid strength and worthiness. Steeling himself, Kain strode boldly for the large double doors that marked its entrance.

They opened for him…revealing a massive central chamber of flame and metal. It was like a kind of massive forge, the floor rising immediately to make a raised dais that comprised most of the room, and anvils and furnaces blazed all about it. Rivers of molten steel flowed around the edges of the chamber. And at the head of it, most dominant of all the sights in the chamber, was its occupant. The man-shaped being was tall, well over six feet, heavily muscled and adorned in ornate platemail. His head was uncovered, revealing a sharp, hawkish face of dark complexion and a long, thick mass of red hair. His broad grin revealed shining white teeth as he stared at his guest. "So! You have finally come!" he cried in a vibrant baritone, and he laughed appreciably. "Welcome to my forge, hero of Arcanus Myrror, Kain Lockeheart!"

"Ah…my thanks," Kain murmured. "You…know of me…?"

"Naturally! It is my business to watch all heroes who wage war on behalf of mankind, yourself included! As dear Mashiro must have told you, I am called Ho-Ô, the Flame of the West. I am the foremost warmonger among the Celestial race, and you have come here to my personal world. Again, welcome!"

Kain considered this. "Personal world? Isn't this part of…the Celestials' world…?"

"It borders that plane," Ho-Ô qualified. "You may consider it a piece of it. It has all the same attributes, certainly, but to be precise, it is a different plane, or a different world, perhaps like the moon to your Earth, although mine is closer to the source, more like an Endor than a Luna." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No, this place is mine alone, to their pleasure as much as mine, as I am not well-received amongst most of my kin."

The being was fascinating to Kain. He had dealt in a small measure with Celestials—several months with Mashiro, at least, and with plenty of Infernals between Alyssa and Xellos. He had encountered the greatest of the Obsidian Star, of hollows, and of Soul Reapers, but this man was certainly unique, a powerful presence, intimidating, but not threatening, and wholly different. "You're unpopular? Would that be…because you are a 'warmonger'? What does that mean, exactly?"

"What indeed! You know, of course, that magic is a power that comes from reason, but more importantly from the heart, from emotion. Emotion and magic go hand-in-hand, magic responds to emotion, sometimes with terrible and wonderful results. You, yourself, possess a connection to your emotions that, when let loose, has great influence over your power, hidden power that is only drawn out by those emotions. And magic and emotions mix to create magic that is positive and negative—the 'holy' energy of Celestials, and the 'corrupt' energy of Infernals. To these life forms, the energy released by emotion proves sustenance, positive or negative as the case may be. Yet the same emotions can give rise to either type, can they not? You humans have long been obsessed with what your Catholic Church promoted as the 'seven deadly sins', and at one point even named seven virtues to counter them, but they largely missed the point; values like 'Chastity' and 'Temperance' are not the opposite of 'Lust' or 'Gluttony', but merely their absence. These so-called sins can, if channeled properly and renamed, prove virtues instead. Instead of 'Lust', the same emotion properly nourished becomes love. 'Pride' becomes self-worth. 'Greed' becomes a healthy desire, a worthy goal. And so on. Like the _mazoku_ you are more familiar with, we draw energy from the more positive variations of these strong emotions and sentiments, and we each have our own preferences and favorites.

"And in that smorgasbord, my particular choice is War, something the rest of my kin see as unsavory."

Kain glanced askew at the Celestial. "Unsavory…that might be an understatement. You made an interesting inference than nearly anything viewed as a 'vice' could be a 'virtue' instead if properly channeled, but how does something like War become in any way positive?"

Ho-Ô laughed his enthusiastic laugh. "Precisely the thoughts of most. But here is the secret—it is not the act that matters nearly so much as the sentiment behind it. Truthfully, war is a terrible occurrence, to be lamented and shunned…but it is in the greatest conflict that the greatest souls and heroes are born. Those noble souls who sacrifice and fight and kill and die for their loved ones, for freedom, for redemption…the very best in man comes out in war, as well as the very worst. I love war…I love the feel of the glorious warrior's fervent desire for peace and justice. Not foolish battles of territory or misbegotten ideals, but the true struggle of the hero, and thus I relish the particular wars where the hero throws himself against those foes that are truly evil, those enemies that are most demonic…and thus, I have gotten particular satisfaction from your struggles, Kain Lockeheart. You are just the sort that does the most for me." He shrugged. "But again, naturally, most hold views as you stated—there is nothing positive in war. Some foolish humans go so far as to say it is better to lay down and die and permit the slaughter of all kith and kin rather than risk becoming the same evil and going to war. Sometimes such sentiments have some reasonable basis within them, but are those pacifists truly greater than the hero who will stand up and fight in memory of god, religion, family, and freedom? That pacifism is often closer to fear…for as you may well know, Demon-Heart, fear of doing wrong often falls more on the negative side of emotion, rather than positive. Of course, even though we Celestials have a more broad-minded view of the necessity of conflict, most of my kin agree with those humans, that my battle-lust is unhealthy or at least…maverick. It is fine. I know that I am different; but I also know exactly what I am. And thus I glory in the truly righteous wars waged by mortals on the mortal planes."

"But you don't participate." Kain couldn't keep his voice from becoming accusatory.

"Heh." Ho-Ô's grin remained. "You feel that one such as I should have assisted in the war against the Obsidian Star, then? It is true…Celestials always seem too passive when it comes to such things, don't they? Not that the demons, who were equally threatened with extinction by the success of the Obsidian Star's plan, did any more to stop them. Both realized that it was up to humanity to do its part. It may be difficult to understand, but for the Celestials, it is very important that we restrain ourselves for two reasons."

He held up two fingers to accent his declaration. "The first is that…well, it is difficult to explain. It is true that we are neither angels nor gods, not really, but we are…connected to what we can call for lack of anything better 'the divine'. We understand, most of all, that the agency of mortals is the most important of all, that they must be free to live and die by their rules, and not under our supervision. Do you think we should have stepped in and crushed the Obsidian Star? If we gathered enough of us, we easily could have. Should we have stepped in the second time, when your life was unmade? Again, the possibility was there—but you triumphed both times, did you not?

"The more we interfere, the less mankind grows; you cannot ask your teachers to take your tests for you. When all else fails, yes, we will go to war directly, but you should always pray that such a day never comes in your lifetime. After many struggles, the demons have generally learned this, too, and even they now realize—if they interfere too much, and we are forced to intervene against them, we become giants on the playground, and your mortal kin, caught in the middle, suffer from both sides. No, even we who get involved the most merely influence those mortals as we can, raise up heroes in their midst, encourage and support them, but never interfere directly.

"And thus I have my goal: I forge weapons for mortals to battle demons, undead, dark mages, and other threats to their lives and freedoms. Each weapon I forge has a Celestial soul, a spirit that loves justice and hates evil. And through them, I experience the courage and valor and glory of all the warriors who wield them.

"And for this cause has Mashiro sent you to me: that I can perhaps reforge that demonic sword you carry into a weapon more suited for you, yes?" He folded his arms and grinned at Kain again.

Kain hesitated, then nodded. "Yes…if it's possible for me to wield a Celestial blade. After all, you yourself called me Demon-Heart…."

"Oh, yes, you have an Infernal's heart beating in you and, from it, Infernal energy powering your being," Ho-Ô replied with ennui. "What of it? Don't tell me you don't even realize what else you are?"

Again Kain hesitated. "Well…I am still human…and what's more, a being of magic, now…."

"Oh, yes, yes, but that's not the main part," Ho-Ô snapped, seemingly irritated. "Don't you know your legacy? Human, of course, Infernal and mana-being by accident, yes, and by your father's side you carry the bizarre blood of Quincies, even if your current state makes that point almost moot. But there is something even more significant in your ancestry; for are you not descended from the royal family of the Takiva Empire, the premier family of Arcanus Myrror? Don't you know what that means?"

"Yes…I am descended from Aeirla Lavertia Elodian Takiva, the first Empress of Takiva, and…the daughter of the creator of the world…."

"Yes! Come now, you must know the truth of that, even if it seems you are reluctant to admit it. It is not hyperbole; Aeirla was indeed daughter of the world's creator, and the world's creator was a Celestial, Elodos, the Wishmaster, one of the greatest of our race. He fell in love with a mortal girl, and that was the whole reason for the creation of Arcanus Myrror, after all; the entire world was his gift of love to the woman he cherished.

"She was just a girl when he found her, a young teenager with great magical potential on Earth, in ancient Japan. At that time, magic was so rare and precious that mages hoarded it. Those that rose to prominence searched diligently for all other magic-users and killed most of them, save those few they enslaved to be their puppets, servants, or aides. The development of the world was stalled because of these circumstances, and this girl was about to be the victim of the foremost sorcerer of Japan. Elodos saved her, preserved her, fought for her, stayed with her as she grew, and they spoke together of the unfair state of the world. For her sake, he decided to create a new world of magic to counteract this tragic circumstance, to defy the Celestial code of non-interference and change the destiny of mankind. Well, we say defy, and it was quite counter to our usual modus operandi of minimal interference, but he convinced many to aid him. Still, it was largely his work, and he tied together the other five worlds of this reality sphere into Earth and created from their residual essence, through his power, the world of Arcanus Myrror, the magical mirror-image of Earth. He populated it with mortal races from all six worlds, and presented it to the mages of Earth, planted the first Mana Trees, created the first few Gates to allow travel between the worlds, and encouraged the mages to settle there instead of fighting over the less-magical Earth. And from his love and union with the girl he saved, Aeirla was born, and was placed down to lead the new era of the magical world. The Celestial power in the blood certainly has been watered down after five thousand years of breeding with normal humans, but that spark is there, and it exists in your blood, too, even if your heart now beats with Infernal energy. In fact, if you truly were cognizant of it, you might realize that the demonic influence has even caused the Celestial within you to awaken a little more in self-defense." Ho-Ô pointed at Kain dramatically. "When I look at you, I do not see a boy with the heart of my enemies, but rather a hero with the blood of my kin. You are more than capable of wielding any weapon I forge."

Kain stared at the verbose Celestial as he considered this. Yes, he was aware, although for some reason he had always tried to deny it. He knew that, distantly, he and Mai shared that same blood—it was the whole reason the Obsidian Star created and used her. He somehow felt it was easy to recognize that Mai carried that angelic legacy and power, but it just didn't seem possible that he could carry anything similar….

He shook his head finally. "Yes…I suppose you're right. And if that's your verdict…then I would be most honored to have a sword forged, or reforged, by your hand." He removed the demonic sword from his cloak once again and strode forward, finally kneeling before the imposing Celestial and presenting the blade to him. "If you would, please."

Ho-Ô took the sword and drew it forth from its scabbard, then held it up to examine it. There was a pulse in power in the atmosphere as the Celestial hand took the demonic weapon, but it was hardly a clash; more like a whimper from the sword as it was drawn in the positive atmosphere of this world, was completely suppressed by it, and then handled by a being that could crush it by its mere presence. "Yes," Ho-Ô murmured as he studied the blade. "It is a good blade, but its soul has fallen. Few souls, human, sword, or even Infernal, are born wholly evil. Negative energy tends to turn them that way, of course, and swords, being often used in less-than-righteous causes and shedding blood that does not deserve to die, are quite susceptible to this form of corruption. I shall purge the demon bound within, scour the evil from this soul and reforge it into one worthy of inhabiting a sword like this."

He set aside the scabbard and turned to one of the molten pools behind him. He thrust the sword and his arm up to the elbow into the pool, ignoring the hiss that arose from the action. He reached out with his other hand and took some kind of sponge-like object from off a table to his left, then began to splash it through the pool as he worked it roughly against the blade. "Souls exist in all things, most particularly weapons imbued with magic! I do not forge weapons—I take magical souls free of form and forge _them_ _into_ weapons. And thus I begin here, by extracting the corrupt soul from this blameless steel." He suddenly pulled the sword from the pool, the molten steel flowing around his clothes and skin and flying off like droplets of water, and with seemingly the same effect on him. He cast the blade almost negligently on another table off to his right. "The blade itself is just the hollow shell, like the mortal's own flesh-and-blood body, just an adornment for the immortal spirit, a vital part of its identity, true, but not its whole. Thus it is with true swords." He reached back into the pool and pulled out…some sort of gleaming, black-red light, dull and of an indistinguishable shape. He turned and set it upon an anvil, exchanged the sponge in his left-hand for a hammer, and began to rain blows upon the spark, intermittently rolling his hand over it in a fashion not unlike a potter working clay. "The fire purges the dross of corruption from the soul, and the hammer shapes it into a form more in line with my own values."

Kain stared in fascination at this unique method of smithing. "But…if the weapon does have its own soul…isn't this forcing your ideals onto it?"

"Ha! In a fashion. But although it may not be detected, every soul ultimately has its own choice between good and evil, even the weapons. As I said, most souls are not born evil. Circumstance and fortune can twist it that way. The soul of the blade has its own choice as well. Should it refuse to be reformed, the blade itself will break; it is rare, but it has happened to me before."

The soul went back into the fire, and the process continued for some time. Eventually Ho-Ô left the soul in the molten steel forge and then took up the blade again, and put it back under as well. After a few moments, the sword alone emerged, and went back to the anvil, where the hammer fell again. Finally, he held up the gleaming weapon. Kain stared; he could have sworn that nothing significant was done to the sword itself, particularly until the very end, but the appearance was certainly different. The guard had completely changed shape and was now gold, and the handle red, and the blade was a shining silver hue. Ho-Ô turned and presented it proudly to Kain. "It is done! This is your sword now, Kain Lockeheart; a sword now compatible with your soul. It did not have a name previously, but now it has its own as well: it is called Skyblazer."

Kain took it gratefully, almost gingerly, and examined it carefully. It tingled in his hands, and he could feel its pulse of energy; yes, he could even claim he could feel its soul, almost purring at him. Ho-Ô then handed him back his scabbard.

"Thank you," Kain murmured, almost reluctantly sheathing the weapon. "It's somewhat a waste, though; I've already wholly defeated the Obsidian Star, so as I think about it, I'm not sure what use this sword will have…."

Ho-Ô laughed again. "Come, now…your first great battle is over, but as a now-immortal hero, so tied into the fate of these worlds, do you believe that your future life will be nothing but peaceful? It may not be news you wish to hear, but conflicts will follow you constantly, or, rather, you yourself will charge with zeal into the conflicts ahead. You will see peace for a season, but war, the war of the righteous, is as much in your nature as it is in mine. Seven worlds are now coming into far closer contact; conflicts arise consistently when cultures meet for the first time, and that is all the more true on worlds of magic, where demonic forces can encourage such conflicts to breed. You will have many battles ahead of you, Kain Lockeheart. Now, go; you have what you came for. Use him well, not carelessly, but for the true purposes your heart desires." He folded his arms and nodded at the young man.

Kain stared at it once more, then nodded back, slipped it into his cloak, bowed, and turned on his heel. As soon as he had left the keep he reached out with his magical senses, found the door frame, and summoned forth the portal that would take him back.

8-8-8

Mashiro was again sitting in her wheelchair when Kain emerged from the closet. She smiled brightly at him. "Ah, you're back…so, how did it go?"

"Quite…well," Kain managed. "Your…kin…he's an interesting one. I suppose I owe him now…."

Mashiro shook her head. "No…knowing him, your debt was paid beforehand, and simply by using what he's given you you'll continue to 'pay' him. That weapon will serve you, and the people of these worlds, quite well. Now, with that out of the way…is there any other business you have with me? I'd love to invite you to stay, and entertain you further, but I know we're both very busy…."

Kain shook his head in reply. "No. I've gotten what I wanted…and more besides. Regardless of whether he accepts a debt from me or not, I owe you even more now, for introducing him to me. Thank you, truly." Kain bowed, then rose. "I'd actually love to stay here, see the school Yue attended, get to know more of the people around here more…perhaps get to know you, and your side of things, as it were, but it is as you say…we are both very busy. I've been able to mostly relax for three solid months now, but it's finally time…there's too much to do now. Maybe someday…someday, hopefully soon…I can return and take you up on your offer, Miss Mashiro."

Mashiro giggled and continued with her radiant smile. "You are welcome any time, Kain Lockeheart…my kin. You are always welcome here."

8-8-8

Kain arrived at Avalon later that afternoon for the second stage of his journey to Arcanus Myrror, where he met with Luana and her comrades—Luana had made occasional trips through the Gate ever since their restoration at Christmas so that she could meet with them and serve as a kind of liaison. To Ellis Kain broached the subject of Kagome's tutorship in magic, an offer which surprised her but which she tentatively accepted. He spoke with Artoria at length, largely casual and personal talk, family to family, and stayed the night with them. The recent reconstruction of the Gates as well as Kain's own efforts in his world-saving project had affected them in a positive manner—the alignment between Earth and Arcanus Myrror was already stabilizing, and the Gates that would sometimes be silent for weeks at a time were now rarely unavailable for more than a day. Therefore, he was planning to return to Earth the next day and rejoin his beloved class at the Academy.

That evening, however, as he was alone in his room, he sat, Indian-style, knees splayed out and feet under him, with his new sword lying across his lap, his wrists lying on the sword's ends and hands pointed upward. It was a kind of meditative pose, one used by several Eastern martial arts, and it was used in Soul Society, as well, with the _zanpaku-tô_ in like manner across the lap…and it was used there to communicate with the sword, to enter into the inner world where it dwelled. During his brief time (dream) in Soul Society, he had learned about it….

It didn't take long to work. Kain found himself…inside a scene that was familiar, for he had seen it twice before—the first time when Aiden had shot him with that magical bullet, and forced the magical body upon him. A strange, empty city, with great and futuristic-looking buildings of strange designs, but streets wide enough to avoid a cramped feeling as they towered overhead. There was a difference—previously, the sky had been pitch-black, as if in the deepest of night, but the surroundings had somehow been completely visible despite the lack of apparent light. Now the sky above was a multi-toned phenomenon. Not several colors at once; but, subtly, almost unnoticeably, the sky shifted from a red hue, to an orange, eventually to a green, to a blue (darker than a natural sky), through to purple, and then back to red. Clouds, white and brilliant drifted across the sky in a more natural fashion.

The second time had been in his dream, when he was part of Soul Society. And so he wasn't surprised when he turned to see another man standing there, a tall and thin man with wild hair pulled back and away from his face, dressed in heavy black clothes, including black shoes and gloves, and with a long, brilliant white coat over the top. He stared at Kain for a second before a small smile turned up the corner of his lips. "Heya," he said conversationally. "Thanks for letting me in."

Kain stared back, considering him before replying. "Hey yourself. You're welcome, I guess; you're 'Skyblazer'? What do you mean, letting you in?"

"Well, you hadn't lodged me here yet." Skyblazer gestured around at the scene around them. "Not your fault; Master Ho-Ô didn't really explain that much, after all, and you're used to Soul Reapers, too. Swords like me are closer to the ones you know from Kenjirô and Kajirô than the _zanpaku-tô_ from Soul Reapers. Even though I am a physically-crafted sword, now that I've been linked to your soul, I can be absorbed by your soul and will thereafter dwell as a part of you, to be summoned forth when you need me."

"Sounds convenient," Kain allowed. "Sounds kind of important, too; from the way you talk, living in here must be better than the alternative. Why didn't Ho-Ô mention that when he gave you to me?"

"Probably just didn't think about it. I mean, even Celestials aren't perfect, and that goes for Master Ho-Ô, too. Normally, it happens automatically; he forges us and leaves us in places—dungeons, ruins, you know, the places heroes and adventurers are likely to explore for adventure—and when we sense a soul nearby that is compatible with ours, we start calling out to them, draw them in, and merge with them as soon as they touch us. I was just barely forged, so I wasn't in much condition to fuse with your soul yet, and it's already so crowded in here, I can't do it as easily."

Kain looked around at the seemingly empty city and quirked a smile. "Crowded? In here?"

"More than you think. It's a matter of power, rather than volume, but when the average is zero, a half-dozen really is crowded." Skyblazer chuckled slightly. "You see, most humans don't have a significant power of their own; some magical talent, perhaps, but nothing enough to 'manifest' a piece of their soul. But strong powers, extraplanar or 'Outsider' powers, can manifest fragments of themselves in a mortal's soul. That's how it was for the Obsidian Star, too—the three scientist brothers, Horius, Kalovus, and Koltas, all were offspring of humans and the Obsidian Star. Koltas in particular was not eager to be part of that, but the power of his heritage manifested some kind of being in his soul, and he could not resist that monster. Likewise, those with Infernal or Celestial ancestry who manifest their powers strongly have pieces of their souls manifest within them with that power, and that is why those who have such abilities are more particularly pushed to evil or good, respectively. That's how it is with you, now, too; you especially.

"Including me, now, the soul of the new weapon you've obtained for yourself, you have five significant soul-powers here in this world—the demonic heart you carry and its demonic power have manifested an Infernal version of you, as you suspected. But as Master Ho-Ô pointed out, you have Celestial blood in you, as well, albeit distantly. There was never enough to become a separate piece of your soul before, but now, because of the Infernal power in you, that Celestial power has risen up in response. And the same mana that became a part of you, that confronted you before you accepted it and changed your body to a body of immortal magic, is still a part of your soul, here, too. And, finally, although its power has been eclipsed and suppressed by all the magical power burning within you, the presence of Quincy blood in you has left a Quincy persona in your soul as well, in the image of their all-powerful progenitor. And, of course, now there is me, too. The rest of them aren't here because you were trying to reach me specifically, and they have all been polite enough to afford us some space to talk."

Kain nodded. "Okay. You seem to know a lot, though…."

"For those of us in your soul, we share your knowledge and experience of things, and everything each other knows," Skyblazer explained. "So, now that I'm here, I remember everything that's happened to you. In addition, I was imbued with knowledge by Master Ho-Ô during my reforging, so I understand quite a few things that he knew about the battle with the Obsidian Star."

Kain nodded again. "All right. Thank you. It seems unfair, though…all of you, pieces of my soul, share knowledge and understanding, but I don't get to share it with you." He held up a hand to forestall his Soul Weapon. "No, you don't have to explain; I'm starting to understand a little myself, the more I think about it. I could have access to this 'hive-mind' of sorts, but, although my body is immortal, my mind, however brilliant, is still mortal, and it can't yet handle immortal thoughts. It's more or less possible for me to understand all of you the same way you do me and each other, but if I were to take it all in now, it might be a bit too much for me. That's fine. I've learned a lot just from this exchange, and I always appreciate learning about these kinds of things. I never gave much thought before to what I was, honestly; I was a little afraid of myself even after I became a being of magic, and naturally held some hate and fear of my demonic self after the Obsidian Star put that in me, so I refused to investigate that too deeply. But now…just learning from Ho-Ô about the Celestial part of me, having that legacy of mine shoved in my face…it was comforting, in a way. It will make everything easier going forward." Kain's face became serious as he finally brought his other thought to bear and focused on it. "But before…you said that the Obsidian Star's legacy, being Outsiders of a fashion similar to Celestials and Infernals, could manifest pieces of it in people's souls, as well. How does that affect Mai…?"

"She did have something like that…once," Skyblazer explained. "It's how they controlled her, and was manifested in the mark of the Obsidian Star upon her breast—although technically, the Mai you know only had a part of a part of her soul infested with the Obsidian Star. _That_ being, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva, was created by the Obsidian Star, and had its influence within her, but when she had her memories erased, when her time-locked form was stripped from her, that soul was buried and a new one formed and was shaped in its place, eclipsing the Crystal Princess. You already know largely how that went—how your father recognized that soul and refused the Princess access to the Crystal Throne at that time, lest the original soul again take prominence and permanently absorb the soul of Mai Tokiha.

"And even so, the Obsidian Star's soul within Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva was not as strong as within the pseudo-human Corai scientists; if it had been too strong, she could not have used her powers to subjugate the world as they wished her to, as they needed her to. And so, when the Obsidian Star was finally destroyed—when you killed Nagi di Artai—that part of her died as well, alone and unmourned, and the mark on her breast faded forever from existence as well. You do not need to fear. The Obsidian Star is truly gone from this world; you have nothing to fear for her sake, not from that aspect."

Kain smiled with relief, but it was somewhat wistful as well. "Yeah…even now, after everything that's happened, it's hard to believe they're really gone, but they are, aren't they? If you have anything of your creator in you, though, you must regret that—from what he said, he lives for the moments when people like me battle monsters like them…."

Skyblazer shrugged. "But, as he also told you, your work is far from over. I may have missed the Obsidian Star—after being used by them for some time, in my previous life—but there are other dangers. Other demon lords focused on these other worlds, and they were not as, ah, shall we say, benign as the Beast-Priest and Golden Angel you know; once they have easy access to Earth and Arcanus Myrror, they will not shy away easily. Many evil magics and warlords on those worlds may also come across, seeking new frontiers to enslave and conquer. The evil in your own worlds was not limited to the Obsidian Star; I know what you are doing to try to make the transition to magic go smoothly, but many leaders on Earth will lust after the new power of magic, and many on Arcanus Myrror will see an opportunity to expand their power on a new magical world. And besides those, the 'usual' threats to peace, prosperity, and justice, there are darker threats lurking on the horizon, things I understand because of Master Ho-Ô but which I can't yet reveal to you. You must face many more challenges, Kain Lockeheart, and as your sword, the new instrument of your fury and justice, I am honored and thrilled to be part of it." He fell to one knee and bowed his head. "My master, Kain Lockeheart, I am now a part of you as well, and I will serve you faithfully, to strike down all your foes, all who threaten life and good across these seven worlds."

Kain smiled, strode forward, and put a hand to Skyblazer's shoulder, bidding him to rise. "There are many who have reason to call me 'master'," Kain noted. "But I haven't allowed or accepted it from any one of them. I didn't set out to be a 'master', and even now, I don't really need servants or 'disciples'—but, rather, I am more than happy to take friends, and you'll be one of them now, Sky. I am honored and thrilled to wield a weapon such as you, particularly since I can call you 'friend' as well."

Kain awoke as he came out of himself and glanced down at his lap. The scabbard was still there, but there was no sword in it—as Skyblazer had said, he was intended to merge with Kain's own soul, and by drawing himself and the sword into that world, he had allowed his new blade residence within that realm. But the scabbard, unlike the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha carried, was not part of the sword or its enchantment—it was a simple scabbard, magical, of course, enchanted to contain demonic energies. It had been crafted for the sword previously when it was demonic, simply to help seal its power and dark influence when it was sheathed, but for several reasons, that was no longer necessary—he had used it after it was reforged, before this joining, simply because it was a sword and therefore needed a scabbard. Well, it was still magical, and Kain was a collector of magical treasures, like his friend Lina. He slipped it inside his cloak, removed the cloak, and prepared himself for bed. The next day, it was time once again to return home to Mahora—and, then would be, perhaps, the most important event yet for Class 3-A….

F I N

 _Author's Note: Forged Sword_

 _Thinking as I do about many things from far too many angles, I do consider it somewhat sad and ironic that Kain now has a really cool sword, but won't actually get much chance to use it, at least in this story. I just thought that, although I did want Kain's sword to break in the battle between him and the Obsidian Prince—kind of a demonstration of how Kain's power has risen to eclipse mere mortality, as a magical sword he forged, though powerful, it is not an artifact, and therefore cannot stand up to that kind of pressure. Kain was fine as a magical warrior, I thought, and in the original Negi wasn't really much of a swordsman, either. Conjured magic swords were good enough for him, right?_

 _But although he's more mage than swordsman, Kain's skill with the sword, in the original conception of his character, was an important part of him, and by the time I got to Act 19 here, I was really thinking that I liked the idea of Kain getting his hands on some kind of artifact sword. But Soul Swords like Kajirô and Delryn wield are more abilities naturally possessed since birth, and giving him a_ zanpaku-tô _, just like his father had, would be a bit too on-the-nose…and besides, I kind of set up this wall between spiritual and magical power, that they don't mix well, and always had this kind of set mentality that now that Kain had reached this pinnacle of magical power—of magical_ form _—he just can't access spiritual power in the same way, even with the same Quincy blood in him that his father has. I've even had some characters who have guessed at this property drop hints, things like 'Kain couldn't become a_ shinigami _now, anyway', because that's pretty much the case._

 _Therefore, giving him this sword served a dual purpose, and actually a triple; firstly, as I am hitting strongly here, it gives Kain a cool sword to use in his enhanced state, giving him one more 'I am awesome' trophy to add to his collection. Second, it fulfills my insane need to tie up all loose ends, and in this case, it's Kenjirô's dark sword he used in Act 18 and alluded to last chapter. See, other writers seem to do this all the time—drop in random McGuffins, as they are sometimes called, that otherwise have no bearing. It was a totally alternate world—I could be excused for almost anything I did with it, and I'm sure none (or at least very few) of my readers give any thoughts to things like: 'What might have happened to the demonic heart in this world, if there was no Kain to give it to?' 'What was up with the mana seed, anyway?' 'If everything went so much better for the Obsidian Star in a Kain-less world, and they had almost won in the original world, why haven't they won yet?' I am far too exacting and desperate for things to 'make sense', and in my writing, that takes the form of tackling all these little things. Sometimes this backfires, especially when I am both creating my own thing and pulling in so much already-covered ground. Well, it's been a while, but I really feel I should explain this…._

 _Firstly, this all kind of starts with the final battle against the Obsidian Star, when they start invading Mahora. In the original, Cosmo Entelecheia (the group) was creating this gate to invade the school because the 'Mage of the Beginning', their founder, lord, and master, actually had its body buried and sealed underneath the school. I was perusing the end of the Magical World Arc in Negima while I was writing that bit to adjust what I could, and I had already decided I wanted the entire remainder of Kalan's old crew to come in to help out a bit in the final battle as a big 'ah, cool!' moment. The Obsidian Star invading made sense—with this sudden link between the worlds present, they would have an avenue to enter, after all. Besides, having the invasion of Mahora happen just like in the original manga would allow me to once again have an excuse for my martial arts masters to do a lot of implied beating up on villains, something I couldn't resist. But there is nothing in Mahora the Obsidian Star needs that badly—why invade? So I eventually came up with this 'mana seed' that the Obsidian Star wants, but even I feel it's kind of a lame excuse; they already have the Obsidian Heart, Aeli Kanna AND Mai Tokiha in the Crystal Throne, and the Replication Engine. They've got so many McGuffins it's silly, and they still want MORE?_

 _At least the 'alternate world' allowed me to actually explain that errant plot point a little, flesh it out and make it have a bit of sense. After all, a greedy world-devouring monstrosity like this would never be satisfied with 'enough'. We've got a few minutes left; shall we grab that mana seed too, while we're at it? Sure! That's their thought there. But in the alternate world, their eye isn't drawn to Mahora because of Mai—she's hidden enough, and nothing happens to really put her in the spotlight so they notice her. They never went after Kagome, because without Kain there no one really thought of a class trip to Kyoto, so they don't have the opportunity to go after her (Kalovus would have wanted to, as he was still obsessed with the land of Takamori, but without an opportunity for it, he couldn't convince Eminus to take the trouble). Thus the mana seed is their sole goal at Mahora, until their attack to claim it reveals Mai. They still needed the Obsidian Heart, since they didn't have Mai—actually, Nodoka was directly responsible for getting two of the artifacts, so without her they would have been harder to obtain, but the Obsidian Star would have been able to do it eventually, and it's one of the reasons they haven't won yet when Kain arrives. With that mana seed, they grow their own mana tree which lets them start harvesting new Obsidian Knights and Obsidian Lords and bringing some of their champions over from their old, dying world. So, really, it all kind of works out in the end._

 _And in that alternate world, most of the girls were easy to write off—without Kain around, they never learned of magic. The few who knew, like Rakasu and Caria, were never much part of Kain's party, anyway, and couldn't really have gotten involved. Kagome and Erika are the two most likely to have made a difference, but both likely would have been secured and locked safely away by their respective families, and thus Kain never comes in contact with them. But as I thought about all the people he'd met, Kenjirô, his best friend, stood out as one who would have changed the most, and it made sense that they could have used him a little more and then enslaved him with some sort of demonic weapon. But doing that opens another McGuffin for me—'Where is the sword Kenjirô used in the original world? Seriously, they only got it in this world?' While that is a possibility—I am the writer, after all, and anything can happen when you talk about reality shifting in such a fashion—I just don't like it. I feel it's a loose end that needs tying up. But obviously it didn't have a lot of influence in the main story, despite it being powerful enough to (along with his reluctance to fight him) allow Kenjirô to press Kain heavily in their battle. So having it show up in this time travel episode nicely removed it from the main story arc while maintaining its existence._

 _I said three things were done by introducing this sword for Kain; as I recap, since I ramble about nothing so much, the first is that Kain gets a sword, the second is that Kenjirô's mysterious sword is accounted for. The third was expressed by Sakura when she insisted Kain take it; one of my pet peeves in modern fantasy/sci-fi writing is the concept of 'corruption', that 'when you fight evil, you become evil yourself' and the like. Fantasy and sci-fi writers often set the stage so that it seems that evil is far stronger than good, that angels fall and items get corrupted all the time. Naturally, the biggest reason for this is that if good had a bigger influence in the world, the angels or whatever would just smash all the bad guys and be done, and there wouldn't be a story. Setting up humans as the only things that can vanquish the evil fits the narrative, and in a fashion, I'm guilty of that, too—despite this Obsidian Star threatening all of existence, essentially, these all-powerful all-good Celestial types sit on their hands and watch. There is excusable reason for this, as Ho-Ô explained to Kain, so in some ways I'm a hypocrite, but I do believe there are lines to be drawn in how far it goes._

 _In this case, I have found that far more angels fall than devils become redeemed, and rarely do cursed artifacts get the opportunity to be cleansed; even in manga like Inuyasha, for instance, the Shikkon jewel is 'purified' by Kagome and Kikyô, but at its core it is still absolutely 'evil' and can't ever safely be used for good. Load of rubbish, really. I enjoy redemption to begin with, as I've mentioned before, and similarly any 'bad guy' type who is or becomes at least partially good, which is one of the reasons I enjoy the concept of the anime Slayers' goofy sidekick Xellos more than the dark interfering_ mazoku _of the novels. And I feel that artifacts should have a chance at a redemption story, too._

 _Anyway, that's the reason for all this; now Kain has a redeemed sword and learned a bit more about himself. For story purposes it's a bit of too little, too late, but I like the fact of it anyway._

 _Okay, that's enough with THAT rant. Let's move on to tying up the rest of the loose_

 _ends…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Five: The Legacy of Class 3-A

Kain wasn't the only one making use of the reestablished link between Earth and Arcanus Myrror, of course.

As mentioned, Luana's job had changed from substitute teacher, now that Kain was largely back to running things on his own, to liaison, and was traveling to see her fellows and meet with Artoria regularly, and other of the Arcanus Myrror leaders as well. Inuyasha was finally able to return to Arcanus Myrror, something he did…occasionally. Kagome had mixed feelings about the fact that he seemed reluctant to stay there, however; he was always coming back to bother her.

As her roommates pointed out to her, however, whether she liked it or not and regardless of the actual meaning of it, she was about all he had; he had been a wild _hanyô_ vagabond until fate had led him to meeting Kikyô at Takamori. Then she had been taken from him in one instant and his old familiar world was destroyed, and at the same time Kagome had been thrust upon him. He still wasn't comfortable with ordinary humans, and had never warmed up to anyone else much. Now he took trips into Arcanus Myrror to hunt harmful _yôkai_ and monsters for Avalon or Grandall or even Dolnegus, to get some action and blow off steam and keep his skills up, but after a few days at a time when the current work settled down he would be stuck in an uncomfortable place, and would therefore run back to what was comfortable—Kagome and Mahora Academy.

Poor Shippô was almost an afterthought in the aftermath of the final victory, and after the death of his father Kagome and Inuyasha were the only friends and support he had. Luckily, Artoria had decided to pick him up when he was left abandoned there at the end, and had taken him back to Avalon with her. For his work he served as the guard (as he saw it) and the pet (as most of them saw it) of Eminus' former disciples. When Inuyasha started to cross over, he would join him for his hunting expeditions—the two were still apparently at odds with each other, but their relationship had been transformed over the months to that of disagreeable siblings, and while they argued and refused to admit it, they did care for each other, and Inuyasha did enjoy the fox-boy's presence. Shippô was also able to come visit Kagome on the other side now, was allowed on occasion, and this thrilled him. He had also found a remote area where several tribes of fox _yôkai_ lived, competing in games of trickery and pranks for rank amongst themselves, and Shippô began to spend more and more time away from the palace at Avalon and instead amongst his mischievous kin.

Overcast and Jade returned with Emperor Peony to Grandall, and they maintained correspondence with Kain and some of his students, particularly Ami who, as she had explained to her friends, was working on gaining admittance to a school in Grandall. And, of course, the HiME at Garderobe had contacted Yue and were awaiting her arrival at that school with eager anticipation.

Minsc and Aerie had returned to adventuring on their own, and had drifted west to Dolnegus' lands, where they did lighter mercenary work and actually began to compete in the arena combat leagues—Minsc had become fascinated with them after the grand tournament at the festival.

Delryn was sticking around Mahora and obviously still focusing a lot of his fumbling attention on Akari, but like Inuyasha, he was taking occasional trips into Arcanus Myrror to assuage his own boredom and keep his skills sharp; but didn't need to as much, as just sparring occasionally with Akari and her friends was challenge enough.

The Soul Society was largely quiet, although Momo seemed to be talking with them often; while she had declared that it was her duty to finish out the year with the rest of the class, she had accepted a position of more responsibility with her true home, and she, a person with a great sense of duty, still felt inclined to contribute what she could in her position. But between these two realms, no news tended to be good news, and so little was heard from them by the rest of the class and even Kain. Urahara, however, sent a letter to Kain that was part convivial greetings but largely a valued intelligence report on all social and political situations across Arcanus Myrror.

Kurt Gödel had returned to Halteese and was gearing his own faction to falling in line with Kain's plans. Although his explanations to Kain had suggested that many of the political leaders of the nation had been involved in plotting against Kains' parents and Kain himself, and Kurt was eager to move against them, it seemed he largely refrained—although many senators did end up resigning abruptly over the coming months. Kurt, perhaps with assistance from Yuriko and Ricardo, was weeding out those who would interfere with the coming plans….

And then…there was Fairy Tail.

Nodoka sat silently as Kain broke the news to her. "Gone?" she whispered. She had been receiving regular letters from Lucy for some time; they stopped when she was in the middle of one of the big adventures, of course, but afterwards she had told Nodoka all about Wendy and Carla and the Nirvana, and then about the adventure with the 'Reverse' Fairy Tail on Edoras. So while it had been about two weeks since her last letter, it was not particularly disconcerting…but now….

"Your four friends, Guildmaster Makarov, all the highest-level wizards of the guild," Kain confirmed solemnly. "It seems the one called Macau is holding the fort down in the meantime, but all the real leaders in their guild…they're gone. Not…confirmed dead, exactly…but there's no trace of them, no magic that can locate their existence, even for Mashiro Kazahana."

Nodoka began to tremble. "I really thought…that I could be a part of them…that I had found a place for myself. I…I didn't need it…not before…I had my friends…and now, they're going on…to their own lives, their own dreams…I thought that…Fairy Tail could be mine…I…I know, it isn't gone…but them…Natsu- _san_ , Lucy- _san_ , Erza- _san_ , and Grey- _san_ …without them…Fairy Tail…Fairy Tail will…."

Kain reached out and embraced Nodoka, pulling her in close to comfort her. "No," he denied. "Fairy Tail will suffer, certainly, but it will not fall apart. Those that remain will do what they can to keep it together. It's your choice now, of course." Kain released her and stepped back, but he took her hands and squeezed them comfortingly. "Those who were most important to you are gone; if you felt it was best to break off your connection to them after this, I'm sure no one would blame you. But if you do feel that you're a mage of Fairy Tail, they may need you, too; you can certainly help them, keep that guild up, if you still want to dedicate yourself to magic and go there after high school. Besides, you can't lose all hope—they are gone, but, not…exactly dead. Mashiro Kazahana is 'The Queen of Hades' and she can sense souls who cross over to death…it's part of what perplexes her, because none of them have died. They just must be…lost. And lost things can always be found again…right?"

Nodoka sniffed, withdrew a hand to wipe at her eyes, and tried to smile through her tears. "Y-yes…you're right, of course. They…there must be a way to get them back. That…that just means I have a bigger goal now, right? I'll find a way…to track them down…to recover them. I will. That…that is my mission now. Thank you, Kain- _sensei_ …."

8-8-8

Even after the 'New Year's Resolution' assignment Kain gave, most of the class wasn't particularly prone to having these kind of 'missions'.

Riza, Miki and Izumi were prone to playing with their artifacts as they could and leading their simple lives. Kain got into minor trouble with Riza's and Izumi's families over the course of the three months, but that was the most noteworthy thing that happened over their final few middle school months. Mahora was an elevator school, and so despite their grades, with their rich influence, they were guaranteed place in the Mahora High School, and so they played around and lived as they always had.

Rei's life was rather unchanged. She continued going to school, watching Kain and Erika, and now that the adventures were over, was content to let herself slide into the background. Erika herself continued to work as the Vice President of the Student Council and remain a cheerful idol for the rest of the girls at the school to worship and admire. Kaya Sendô had remained quiet ever since the return from Arcanus Myrror; whatever her feelings or motives were, she was leaving the two girls alone at present, a fact Kain was rather grateful for as he struggled with the rest of his duties and problems.

Matake was perhaps the one classmate most removed from the magical world, and even after she learned what Kazumi had long been involved in and what Yukari had fallen into, she had no desire and made no efforts to get closer to it. She was a strong and bold girl, and didn't seem particularly put out by Kazumi's and Yukari's drifting into that world, didn't start regarding them or Kain with fear, but simply treated it as nothing worthy of importance and continued to live her peaceful life. She continued to draw steadily closer to her own childhood friend, Eita Tanaka. Also, after Kazumi's official rejection by Kain, it was to Matake she came crying afterwards, and it was Matake who comforted her. Kazumi, having expected it, having, truthfully, known deep in her heart that it was likely the case for some time, recovered quickly, and returned to her usual shy but friendly self.

Hinagiku continued throwing herself into her duties, perhaps more aggressively than before, dedicating herself to her work at Mahora and largely ignoring whatever was going on with Arcanus Myrror. She did continue going to Alyssa's as well, however, seemingly refusing to 'fall behind' any of the others in…whatever it was she felt she was competing with them in.

Rakasu, using her artifact, helped Kain by enabling him to meet with many of the prominent political and business leaders of the world, so he could begin breaking the truth of magic to them gently. Otherwise, she continued to largely stay in the background of the class' activities, maintaining her normal status and position as a Japanese pop idol.

Caria actually began to become more involved, as she started devoting her creative energies towards devices to help with Kain's project. She started making weekend trips to Halteese to work with Kurt Gödel.

Alyssa and Miyu remained largely in the background, lurking, Miyu as Alyssa's quiet and dedicated servant, and Alyssa herself in rather growing but unobtrusive good humor. She could see what was coming, and Kain discussed much of it with her; and where Kain foresaw storm clouds, she foresaw opportunity, although he could not blame her for her ideas. Kain himself expressed to her his determination to honor his father's wishes, and promised her that, in return for all the help she'd given and as a reward for her participation and acceptance of the school's qualities over the past year, she would finally be allowed to 'graduate' with the rest of her classmates and her curse would finally be lifted. She looked forward to the day with rapt anticipation….

Kiami and Akari continued their own training, caring for little else—save their own romantic lives. As time wore on, their own relationships with Hikaru and Delryn, respectively, began to become plain and fleshed out. Delryn, of course, was still a rather lead-footed suitor, but Akari found it easier to accept his attentions now that she had, in her mind, finally settled her heart regarding its feelings between Kain and Delryn. Their primary worry, otherwise, was how their romances would be accepted by their masters, particularly Kiami, seeing that her affections were most decidedly for the heir of the 'rival' school….

Yuki continued to be the silent, mysterious member of class, giving no indication of her plans, or the plans of her 'patrons'—she seemed on course to graduate, and while it might not seem odd if she were to suddenly disappear just as Ryoko had, it was also simply natural to expect her to go into high school with them. Most of the class, even after learning—more or less—about her real identity, didn't think much of it; she had been their Yuki- _chan_ for so long, they had no room to worry so much about her status as a being of magic or an 'interface' for greater magical beings.

Chisame had been quite changed by her introduction into the magical sphere. Although her attitude seemed largely the same—she was disagreeable, sharp-tongued, and scathing towards her more flamboyant classmates—the fact that she interacted at all was proof that she had accepted some measure of friendship with them, no matter how vehemently she denied it when confronted. She worked more on her missions from Kain than on her own projects on the internet, something some of her fans noticed and remarked on (without knowing the real reasons for her withdrawal, of course) and she often had to assure them they had not been forgotten when she made her periodic returns to her home page. For her, it formed a nice lifestyle; her work as a cosplay idol became more her enjoyable hobby to fall back on, and all the more precious to her, while most of her dedication was into her new project of manipulating information on the internet to draw hints towards the magical realm.

The Harada sisters continued apace on their own concerns, Risa drawing closer to the magical sphere through fascinated desire and Riku rather pointedly moving away from a desire to avoid it. She did, however, alongside Kaoru, write and receive letters to and from Artoria and several of her knights; Riku couldn't bear to just cut those ties she had formed.

And Kaoru, for her part, seemed almost unchanged by the transition to magical knowledge, now that they had returned home. She enthusiastically became part of the frequent trips to Alyssa's, obviously more for the chance to see Kain than any desire to improve her combat or magic skills, and otherwise split her time as she always had between seeking Kain's attention and working on her track running. In fact, she did initially run, aha, into some trouble there—after coming back from the magical world, she had her contract power, and had to fight not to use it whenever she was running in order to give her a special secret boost, and failed occasionally. But once she got used to having it, she was able to focus on running 'only with her own skills', and continued her difficult ascension toward the dream she held of Olympic competition.

Yukari began to spend more and more time with Kenjirô, and drift further and further from her friends, allowing them to establish their own lives; for a time she started dedicating herself to music, but as Kenjirô began to make trips with Kain, Delryn or Inuyasha into Arcanus Myrror, she began to focus more on learning the magical side of things herself so that she could 'support' him. She had never been obsessed with that world, nor, initially, had her affection for the young man been anything more than a schoolgirl crush; however, after all that had happened, as she found herself facing the choice between leaving it all behind and trying to be a normal girl or turning towards it, she decided that she wanted to embrace the life, and continue to pursue Kenjirô, to work towards becoming a worthy 'partner' for him.

Kagome had made her plans, but was waiting until after graduation to seek out her training, and in fact Kain had decided to preempt her by inviting Ellis over to tutor her at Mahora—something that was yet future, but would be happening soon. Although, as noted, she was a little exasperated by Inuyasha's continued presence, she also had been grown surprisingly used to him and comforted by his presence.

Kanade's entrance into the magical realm was lukewarm. A girl without any significant ambitions or desires, at least as far as the others could see, she did not have the will to immerse herself in magic, yet neither did she shun or reject it. She made occasional trips to Alyssa's for fun, usually insisting the whole of class and her sister accompany her, and she was always ready to help Kain out if he had need of anything from her, but largely her own forceful personality was felt in its absence—the self-confident girl accepted magic as just another new fad, now that she knew the secret, and it wouldn't change her much one way or the other, but was now simply a part of her hobbies and enjoyments.

Nanami, erstwhile entrepreneur, was no longer throwing her own self into various odd jobs for small change, but had found herself a lucrative calling—as she had stated in her resolution, her goal was to open up some kind of business for herself across the two worlds, something to establish herself, and so, with a multitude of contacts and connections going to work, she began to lay the groundwork all while maintaining her school work and preparing for high school….

Thirteen months since Kain's arrival, by standard chronology, at least, the class had seen and experienced so much. Thanks to his influence, all of them, at least to a degree, sensed the significance of this coming change in their lives, more than most children their age. Of course, they also had been introduced, firsthand, to a change that would affect not only them, but the entire world as they moved forward into the future….

8-8-8

Kain and Alyssa stood in the midst of the rock ground, separated by ten meters, staring at each other. Alyssa smirked slightly. "Well, Kain, are you ready…? This is it… _your_ graduation test, and our first real face-off since you returned from the magical world. I want to see the power that defeated Aiden Rylack, the power that overcame the Obsidian Star and utterly smashed them. Understand?"

"Of course," Kain agreed easily. "I've only put this off because I've been a bit reluctant to embarrass you so thoroughly."

"Oh…you really can talk big, boy. Time to see if you can back it up."

There was an overlook balcony Alyssa had built so that Kain's noisy and curious noncombatant class members could watch the more intense training without getting in the way. Now on the balcony Mai, Momo, Kagome, Hinagiku and Erika were all watching as Kain and Alyssa readied themselves for their duel. Hinagiku made note of the particular crowd. "Why…are we the only ones here?" Hinagiku muttered. "The actual party isn't supposed to start for another hour, real-time, so we're here for a day before the rest of the class arrives for the party they were so insistent on…."

"Alyssa didn't want the entire class gaping and gawking and making noise while this went on," Momo pointed out. "She allowed him five witnesses, and he settled on the five of us."

"W-why us…?"

"Quiet…they're about to start," Kagome insisted.

"Are you ready?" Mai called down to the combatants, having been appointed the 'starting gun'.

Alyssa's lip quirked again. "Ah, here we go…it makes me so happy, to think that I'll really be able to go all-out now, unleash all my demonic power, without any holding back…."

"Bring it on." Kain readied and set himself.

"Begin!" Mai announced.

Alyssa changed immediately, becoming a humanoid-shaped mass of golden-black light. She moved forward in a flash and struck at Kain, who blocked easily, but Alyssa released a burst of power that sent Kain flying backward. "What's the matter, Kain?" Alyssa demanded in a beautiful, unearthly rendition of her usual voice. "Thinking of holding back, bringing this out in stages? That won't do…even with that kind of immortal body, without any real power unleashed, you won't last!" She waved her arms, and waves of slashing black shadows exploded out, curving around to descend on Kain from multiple angles.

Kain smiled and activated his True Kanka, and burst through the attacks before they arrived. He stopped in midair, concentrated just a second more, and Infernal energy exploded out from him, mingling with his power and immediately surrounding him with a ghastly gold-black aura of his own. He shot down to engage Alyssa in close, and she blocked his first attack with a wave of shadows that flowed up into a shield. The powers strained against each other as Alyssa's inhuman form smiled almost ruefully at him. "That power, flowing off of you…pure Infernal energy. To think that you would become a demonic warrior…and I myself had nothing to do with that conversion. It's such a tragic little joke, I can barely stand it…."

"Yes," murmured Eishun Higurashi as he suddenly joined the five ladies on the balcony. "Kain- _kun_ really has become amazing…that evolved _Kanka_ and just his base demonic energy, without really even calling on his greater trump cards…."

"She's complaining, but Alyssa must be secretly pleased," agreed Jynx, who appeared with him. "To think that her beloved pupil has attained and even embraced true Infernal energy, has become a Prince of _Mazoku_ , in all fact…."

The ladies started at the arrival of the two men, and Artoria stepped up next to Jynx. "Yes, it's truly amazing…a Demon Princess like Alysaser, abandoning her human appearance to devote herself to her full power, and a man who can go toe-to-toe with that, all on his own... You shouldn't take your eyes off this fight. Their powers aside, this is a truly momentous duel, a final test between the most unlikely of master and disciples."

"W-what are you all doing here?" Erika demanded in shock.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a momentous occasion…for several reasons," Jynx said airily. "We were apprised of the situation ahead of time…."

"This much disgusts you, Alyssa?" Kain teased as they struggled. "Then I apologize, because it's about get a lot worse. Skyblazer." Kain stepped back and reached out with his right hand, and his new sword materialized. Flame exploded out towards Alyssa even as he swung it into a ready position, and Alyssa was forced back.

"Really," Alyssa muttered. "Now an Infernal creature, wielding a Celestial blade…I know that smell, the stench of the Flame of the West. Do I even want to know where and when you acquired that?" Even as she complained, Alyssa's smile didn't waver.

"Still," she continued, "I suppose you're starting to get serious. Maybe I should, too." Black winged shapes shimmered into form in the air around her. Then the creatures opened their mouths and golden orbs of power began to build in those maws. "Artemis Net – Golden Lightning Storm," Alyssa declared, and her summoned minions unleashed their blasts of energy.

Most of the onlookers winced back from the glare of the attack, and when it faded…Kain was relatively unharmed. There were two mixing auras surrounding him now…a swirling silver-white aura emanating from his right side and his sword in particular, and a black-red aura that adorned his left side. Two wings flared out in glory behind him, eclipsing his cloak, of those same two colors. "What's the matter?" Kain teased. "Is that really you getting serious? Is that all?"

Alyssa smirked and rushed in.

"Oh…so that's…" Eishun began.

"Yeah," his daughter confirmed. "That's Kain- _sensei_ at his most powerful…the sword is new, and he has more demonic energy, but it's…."

"The same thing he did against me," confirmed Aiden, suddenly joining the group. "His unnamed technique of spell absorbtion, and in two parts—Infernal Chaos force, and Celestial Order force. As Kagome said, more focused, higher level, but that…is Kain at his truly most powerful." He glanced back at the two newest arrivals. "What about you two? As a ' _kohai_ ', in this group he'd be _kohai_ to you two, after all."

Takamichi smiled. "Well, I did know that he'd surpass me eventually, but so fast, in such a degree…."

"What are you saying, Takamichi?" Kurt cut in. "This is just for show…."

"Takahata- _sensei_ …Kurt Gödel?" Mai murmured.

"It's a real reunion today, isn't it?" Eishun laughed.

"Well, even if that technique is him at his 'strongest', I don't think it's a proper representation of how remarkable he is," Kurt continued, ignoring the commentary.

"That's true," Jynx agreed. "Really, I don't think any of us would be a match for him now…maybe Kalan at his best, but that's it, and…I hate to say it, no disrespect to my best friend, but I couldn't say it for certain."

Alyssa's beasts and more besides came streaking on Kain even while he was dueling her, and as he turned his attention to cut them down, Alyssa suddenly exploded into Kain, calling forth a massive swarm of shadows. He struggled wildly against the swarm, and a few penetrated his guard, slashing through his side and causing blood to fly…but even as the onlookers watched, the wound closed, and the next moment even Kain's clothes restored themselves.

Hinagiku's eyes widened. "That's…."

"Yes," Artoria said softly. "The real proof of what now sets him apart from all of us…and even his remarkable father. Aiden already pushed him to transcend humanity by infusing him with magic…and then the Obsidian Star replaced his mortal heart with an immortal demonic organ. Kain is no longer human—he has gone far past it, and that flesh-and-blood form he shows us is almost just an illusion. He is just like a genuine Infernal Prince now, almost impossible to completely kill. At this point, he is…a truly immortal creature."

Mai glanced at Artoria, brief concern on her face, before turning focused concentration back to the battle.

"If he's…immortal…" Kagome began. "Will he…finish…growing up…?"

"Agelessness…eternal youth…that's the mark of immortality, true enough," Aiden chuckled. "Well, it could be worse…he could be an immortal ten-year-old, or something of the sort. But in his case…with his body now subject to his magical potential, that body would naturally age to 'maturity', to his prime, and then, when the aging curve starts to go back, it would just…stop. Although in honesty, Kain could probably consciously age his body at speed in either direction now. The rest of his body…it's hard to say just how much he physically mimics a human, for instance, if he could have children or not. It's hard to say if he has any human sensations left, outside of his mortal emotions. It's the result of saving the world from certain doom…interesting, no?"

"So…then this is the price Kain- _sensei_ paid…." Hinagiku murmured.

"Price?" countered Kurt, smiling with relish. "No…this is an exorbitant gift! Immortality! To one living man, is there anything else you can call it than the greatest advantage a man could have!? How many kings and rulers in the past have sought this gift!? This is enormous! No threats of assassination! No worries about succession! There is no better way to suppress any who oppose you! What Kain- _kun_ has undertaken is the greatest project in the history of magic, at least since Elodos the Wishmaster created this world to begin with! As such, with that gift of immortality he holds, he will watch over these worlds as an ultimate king for the next 100 years as the project comes to its glorious conclusion…!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Takamichi snapped, seeming angrier than the students there had ever seen him, grabbing Kurt's face in one hand and pushing savagely against it. "There are better ways to express things, aren't there!? You've always been like this…."

"It's the truth!" Kurt insisted, pushing back against Takamichi in like fashion and creating a comical fight scene between the two mature men. "What's the point in glossing over how things really are!?"

"It's better like this, isn't it?" Mai chuckled. "I mean, the way Kain is…we were always worried about him pushing himself too hard or getting himself killed, but now…he won't die, even if he is killed, right?"

"Mai…" Erika murmured. "Do you really think so? Do you think that…immortality is…more a gift…?"

Mai glanced at her and her smile turned wistful, almost sad. "Well…who knows? It may seem like it at first…I think it depends on who you're with…where you go…what your mind is like. Even if you acknowledge the fact of 'immortality' and what it means, even if you think about what it might be like to still be around in a hundred or a thousand years after everything has crumbled away to dust…you won't know if you can handle it until it actually happens, right?"

"Did you…know about this, Mai?" Momo murmured. "About…what it means?"

Mai was silent for a moment, turning her gaze and concentration back to the fight. "Yes, I knew," she said softly. "I knew the minute I saw him back in Orimus, the moment we reunited. Something in me…understood, recognized what he had become then. And…after I came out of the Crystal Throne, and he had changed again…I knew that his mortality was really, truly gone."

"Well, in any case it seems that Kain's getting the better of this fight," remarked Lina, startling everyone anew with making her presence known. "God, against Alysaser, the Herdsman, the Golden Angel…a rogue _mazoku_ with power, if not comparable to Shabrinigdo, then at least to his five lieutenants…and Kain's pushing her to her limit and seems like he's _enjoying_ it…."

Alyssa flew back from Kain's latest strike. Her shining smile was wide. "You are doing magnificent, boy. Shall we turn it up another notch!? Miyu!"

The android appeared almost out of nowhere, dropping on Kain with her blade-arm flashing. He whirled and caught the attack, but a powerful magical field exploded out from Miyu and the powers clashed.

"Well, excuse me," Mai murmured, and set a foot on the rail of the balcony, preparing to leap off.

"Hold him there, Miyu!" Alyssa insisted, and a horde of her black host appeared, powering their golden lightning, and a swarm of shadows converged as well. "Activate it, now!"

"Initiating program," Miyu declared in reply.

The shock of Alyssa's attacks blasted against Kain's magical force and barriers…weakening them enough for Miyu's prepared energy to go into effect, her anti-magic force reaching out to catch, counteract and shut down each of Kain's powers. There was an explosion that actually sent both Miyu and Alyssa flying. Kain was unharmed in the midst of it, but his power was all drained away, reset to his base, and he staggered slightly as he tried to recover from the all-out double offensive. The android Miyu recovered first and dashed in, her blade reaching out to thrust. "I have you," she declared.

But then Mai was there, suddenly grabbing Miyu's wrist and stopping her completely dead. "Two-on-one now?" Mai chuckled. "That's a _little_ unfair, isn't it? Let me join in, too…and finish my own graduation test." She sent Miyu flying with a kick, then, her rings appearing and her clothing changing to a Takiva battle dress, she raced off in pursuit.

Kain stared after Mai for a moment, then smiled slightly, powered himself up once again, and turned to the staring Alyssa. "That was a nice try," he told her. "You almost had me. Still, to have to bring in help and pull a stunt like that…I guess it just shows how desperate you are, doesn't it?"

Alyssa stared back. "Well, you know how it is…it's the master's job to rub the student's face in the dirt every time, to show him how much more he has to grow, so he'll never stop trying to climb…."

"Naturally, naturally," Kain agreed. "But I think I've reached _this_ peak. Let me show you." And he dashed back in again.

"Yes," Artoria murmured sadly, watching the Archmage and first disciple fight together against the master and her servant, "we've talked about the price Kain paid…but Mai might be more amazing than that, smiling, fighting with him, acting so courageous considering the price she must pay…."

"W-what…?" Hinagiku began, turning to her in shock. "What do you mean…the price Mai must pay…?"

Her attention was then drawn to the fight, as Kain continued his relentless assault against Alyssa, and Mai dueled Miyu. Miyu's sword and all her anti-magic capabilities couldn't seem to break Mai's shield or the aura that arose from her that was subtly different….

"Is that…her _Kanka_ …?" muttered Kagome.

"So you've noticed?" Aiden said with a smile. "Well, not exactly…the same principle, but not with the magical power of a mortal. Instead of just _ki_ , Mai is releasing what you Japanese might call _Seiki_ , divine _ki_ or energy…the innate power of a Celestial."

"A Celestial…really?" Momo murmured. "I didn't expect that…."

Miyu suddenly fell back, changing her blade into a cannon arm. It began to charge a globe of light similar to those expelled by Alyssa's collection of summons. She fired it. Mai calmly reached out a hand, caught the insane blast that once again caused most of the onlookers to wince, and snuffed it out without a motion. "Really, Miyu," Mai smiled. "You should know that kind of thing won't work against me."

"That robot is insane," Lina remarked. "I can't believe one of Kain's students made a monster like that. It evolves and grows all the time…it's not a human that can train, but I can tell it's five or more times stronger than it was when I was hanging out with you girls during the summer. And Mai's handling it with ease…."

"With Celestial power…" Erika muttered. "Then, is Mai immortal…too? Is that the price she paid…?"

The adults, including Momo, all exchanged a glance, and Lina somehow shared it—a glance that was too concerned and knowing. "Well, she was always immortal," Kurt declared. "When the Red Wings found her, she had already had her development completely frozen, so that she would never age…we have no idea how old she actually was when she was recovered. Right now, she's at an age of about fifteen years physically, despite how she looks, and she is continuing to age, but…in her case, right now, she probably has the power to activate or deactivate her aging at any time, even more easily than Kain- _kun_ can. After all, she was built to be that way."

"But why does she have Celestial power?" Hinagiku demanded. "Where did she get that from? No, no…the answer's obvious. She's always had it…."

"That's right," Jynx agreed. "She bears the blood of the creator of this world, who was a Celestial, and was created to use the power she inherited from him to rule over it, power to make and unmake magic at will. It is such an insane S-class ability _because_ it's a directly Celestial ability, the ability of a _shinzoku_. Now, she's simply learned to control and use it more consistently. She learned that inside the Crystal Throne."

"That power, like Kain's, could be considered a blessing and a curse," Momo murmured. "It's the only power that will save this world…."

Hinagiku scowled. "All right, that's enough! Enough with the conspiracy whispering! Just what price is Mai supposed to pay, anyway!?"

"I always knew you knew something you weren't telling, Momo!" Kagome insisted. "You do, don't you!? What's this about!? What's with this gathering!?"

Aiden turned his steely stare on the other three. "…So, he hasn't told you? With reason, I suppose. Well, assuming we did tell…it's something you can't do anything about, something you can't help with. All it would do is depress you. Do you still want to know?"

"Of course!" Erika burst out. "Of course we want to know! Because Mai is our friend!"

"No, more than that," Hinagiku insisted. "I think…after everything…for all three of us, Mai is our _best_ friend! We have a right to know!"

"Absolutely," Kagome agreed. "If it's that terrible, even if we can't do anything…we should at least be able to know about it, to try!"

Again the adults exchanged sad glances. "They should know," Lina said. "They've asked…and it's about to happen, anyway. What's the point in putting it off a few days?"

"Then, I will explain," Jynx said with a sigh. He glanced at the three girls in turn as they focused anxious faces on him. "Very well. This will be very hard to bear, but you've asked…and as Lina said, you'll know soon enough anyway. After your final tests on Monday, on Wednesday you will graduate from being middle school students and become high schoolers, correct? But Mai…will not be there for that ceremony with you all. In fact…with the probable exception of Erika, none of you young girls will ever meet Tokiha Mai again."

The three stared at him, eyes wide in shock. "W-what…?"

"Tokiha Mai…that is, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva, the Crystal Princess, the descendant of the Creator of this World and wielder of the power of Arcanus Myrror, is the cornerstone of Kain's plan to save these worlds," Jynx continued. "The literal cornerstone…within the Crystal Throne, Kalan Lockeheart and Aeli Kanna are maintaining the balance of the worlds in a fragile manner, but they can only prolong the inevitable. Mai must return to the Crystal Throne herself and use its influence and her power to perfectly align the worlds so that they cannot again be disturbed, so that they will become perfectly balanced. As such, she must sleep for one hundred years inside the Crystal Throne while Kain guides the seven worlds from the outside."

The three continued staring, then Kagome burst out, "H-hold on! If that's the case, then what was the point of Kain's father going into the Throne instead of her in the first place!? One hundred years…if she's going inside for a hundred years…!"

"Tokiha Mai is simply the substitute, artificial personality of the created demigoddess, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva," Jynx continued calmly. "She awoke and destroyed the Obsidian Star, and awakened to these Celestial powers, largely by accepting that previous personality and partially merging with it. If she had gone into the Crystal Throne immediately, as she desired to do at the time, she could have saved the worlds without fuss, with Kain working on the outside…but her fragile personality, worn away by a hundred years of being nothing but focused power, would not have survived the trial. Tokiha Mai would have died, and Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva would have remained, to become a part of the Crystal Throne, the ever-living foundation, support, and god of these seven worlds, for all eternity. Kalan knew that. He knew that, if Tokiha Mai were ever to have any chance of awakening once again as a human, in personality at least, she needed to return to her roots, to what was important, to live, even if only for a short time, as a normal girl again, to give the Tokiha Mai personality a chance to recover itself. Now…there is still a chance that Mai will disappear forever, but thanks to Kalan's sacrifice, and Kain's sacrifice in letting him do it, Mai has a very good chance of eventually emerging as Tokiha Mai."

"And that's not so bad, is it?" Lina said, her voice half-sarcastic and half-serious. "If that happens, at least her immortal prince Kain Lockeheart will be waiting for her, right?"

Down below, two explosions rocked as Kain released a massive spell against Alyssa. Mai called out Kagutsuchi's name, but instead of the great elemental manifesting, a ghostly image of its form settled on her, causing her to explode in an aura of flames, and she held her hands out, cupped together. A massive blast of fire roared out, erasing all sight of Miyu.

The smoke and flame and dust all faded, and Kain and Alyssa were facing each other. Neither inhuman creature was panting as they stood there, frozen, staring at each other, but tiny pieces of Alyssa's form seemed to be breaking off and flaking away. Suddenly she adjusted her stance, and her form withdrew and shrunk until it assumed her usual human body. "Goodness," she murmured. "And this is what happens when two _Ma-Ô_ amongst the _mazoku_ go to war."

Miyu, meanwhile, was finally revealed, most of her suit burned off, her 'skin' blackened and burned in many places, but her sword-arm in post-swing posture. "Incredible," she murmured. "If my sword did not possess such anti-magic potential, that would have completely obliterated me." She rose from her stance. "Is that the end then, Alyssa- _sama_?"

"Yes," Alyssa agreed. "As your master, Kain, and technically Mai's, too, I'll give you your pass. That was extraordinarily done. You two really are a pair of humans capable of accomplishing anything, aren't you…? As far as legacies of the Obsidian Star go, as things that they've created, you two almost make everything they did seem worth it…."

Then they turned in surprise as Hinagiku came striding up to them, scowling, proud and purposeful. Mai stared at her as she approached her in particular. "Hina- _san_ …?" she began…and her head rocked as Hinagiku slapped her.

"Why!? Why!?" Hinagiku demanded, fighting without success to hide her tears. "Why didn't you tell me!?

"Aren't we friends!?" she continued as she leaned in close to beat on Mai's shoulders with the bottoms of her fists as she ranted. "Something like that…something like that…!"

"Really, Mai!?" Kagome wailed as she and Erika came in behind. "Just…you're just going to disappear, like…like it's nothing!?"

"That's…too cruel!" Hinagiku added.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Hina- _san_ , all of you," Mai replied softly. "But it's all right…it's going to be all right…."

"How is it going to be all right!?" Kagome demanded. "We're…we're never going to see you again…!"

Mai laughed lightly, trying for levity. "Jeez, you guys…you're making this hard. What are you making such a big deal for…? I mean, I'm just…."

"You're just our friend!" Erika said. "You know…I…never really had anyone as a friend, until we started helping Kain- _sensei_ together. I know…a lot of people looked up to me, and Hina depended on me, but I wasn't close…not with anyone. There was no one I could really consider a friend. Then, you came along with Kain…and changed all of that for me! Kagome's been your friend since you arrived…and you went through so much with Hina, too! And now…you blame us for being sad that you're leaving us behind…?" She shook her head. "I know…maybe I'm not the one who should be talking, because there's a chance I'll see you again. But I'm barely fifteen years old…waiting a hundred years to see you again…and being the only one who can…it's just unfair…."

"Maybe so…but it has to be," Mai said with a smile. "Well, there's an alternative, Kain said…."

The three girls looked up with hope. "Oh! What is it!?"

Mai glanced back at Kain sadly. Her wish for him to share was exchanged by the glance. Kain smiled sadly. "The alternative…is that I go in her place," he explained. "I am also the distant blood of Takiva…I also have that Celestial power in me, and pure magical form, besides. I can purge the demonic part of me to become a divine being of magic, and I can go into the Crystal Throne and thread the balance of the worlds together myself, change into magic and become the core of these worlds. Needless to say, however, if I do that, I won't come back out again."

They stared, aghast. "T-that's not an alternative!" Hinagiku insisted, raging. "That's just…!"

"Worse? Better?" Kain said softly. "It's simply a possibility. The Obsidian Star's legacy…is dark, despite what Alyssa says about us. This is their legacy. There must be some sacrifice."

"And after examining it all," Mai said. "This is the best choice…the only choice. After all that's been sacrificed for me…in order to make up for that, this is the only thing I can do. And you know what? When I go in, Kalan and Aeli…Kain's parents…they'll be able to come out. He'll finally be able to see them, meet with them, touch them, love them. He'll have his parents back. Besides, I'm not sacrificing myself…I'll come back again..."

"In a hundred years!" Hinagiku insisted hotly. "Erika might be around, but Kagome and I…even if we're alive, we'll be over a hundred years old! We'll be ancient! How is that in any way all right!?"

Alyssa stared at the clamoring girls, a small, bitter smile on her face. "Foolish girl," she muttered. "If you had just stayed behind at Mahora that summer, as I advised you…you could have just lived in peace and blissful joy with all these silly girls."

"It is all right," Mai insisted. "There are some I can see in a hundred years…Kain…Momo…Erika… Alyssa…Miyu- _san_ …Rei- _san_... So I'm not sad at all. I'll miss you…but it's not the end of the world just because we won't see each other, right? This world…it's full of meetings and partings. Even if we have to part…we'll still be friends, right?" She chuckled softly.

"Wh-what's with you?" Hinagiku growled. "How can you laugh like that…?"

"No, it's just…my friends…especially the proud and immovable Hinagiku- _taichô_ …she's crying for me," Mai giggled. "That…makes me feel real good, real important. I'm grateful for everything, Hina- _san_ …Hina. For being my friend, for all the help you gave me, for everything we've gone through. You, too, Kagome. You were such a good friend to me. And you, Erika; you were a huge support to me. Thank you all…for everything." She gently pushed Hinagiku away enough that she could bow to all of them.

The four girls embraced, with Momo actually stepping up to join in as they shared one last cry together, with Kain and all the rest looking on sadly. They had been through three years and more, two worlds, and so much heartache…and now, soon, they would have their final moments together…the unstoppable Class 3-A.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Approaching the End_

 _No, actually, I did not have a final duel with Alyssa so Kain would have one opportunity to use his sword. This part is actually canon…more or less. The real event takes place distantly, back right before the Athletics Festival that was adapted to feature so prominently in Act 17. I, however, wanted this bombshell dropped at the last possible moment…right before it happens. Next chapter will wrap up some more matters with the class as Mai prepares to depart, and…more besides…._

 _Yeah, Eva had Negi make a final duel, and the 'old men' came around to watch. Eva was still too powerful for Negi, even after all that, and Asuna had to jump in and help. I toyed with several alternatives, because by how I've got everything at this point Kain really_ isn't _any weaker than Alyssa even at her most powerful, and I really wanted Mai in the fight so that Hinagiku could break it up in this fashion just like Setsuna did in the original (yes, with a slap). Setsuna was the only other one present, and got the whole story…and she went berserk, since she had made the long slow climb over the entire series to become good friends with Asuna, and, apart of course from her 'mistress' Konoka, Asuna was her only real friend, so it hurt so much. It's that way for Erika, in this case, but since she's an immortal vampire who should be able to see her again, it doesn't affect her like it does Hinagiku, who can't stand the thought of Mai running away like this._

 _Now, we move on…to see how it finishes…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Six: The Long Farewell

Sunday, March 16th, 7:00 AM.

It was Sunday, so naturally the classroom was empty…or nearly so. With Takamichi looking on, Kain stood with poise and almost meaningless authority at the front of the class. "Step forward to receive your graduation certificate…Tokiha Mai."

" _Hai_!" Mai agreed promptly, and did so. Not quite a 'diploma', but for the Japanese, who placed almost college-like importance on even high school-level education, graduation from middle school was also an accomplishment worth recognizing, and Mai read the words on the paper with pride: 'This certificate verifies that the named 'Tokiha Mai' has successfully completed all course requirements for Middle School. Signed: Headmaster Representative, Kain Lockeheart.' Takamichi applauded for her as the paper was transferred.

"You worked hard these last few months in order to finish it all on time," Kain remarked. "Including the final tests your classmates have yet to take. Congratulations, Mai. Of course, it's a shame that this is the limit of your graduation ceremony…."

" _Baka_. I said it's fine," Mai insisted, rolling up the paper and tapping Kain lightly on the head with it. "I'd hate for it to be gloomy. Just this much…is plenty, and, really, more than enough."

Takamichi's smiling face turned somber. "I'm sorry…" he began. "If we had been able to delay your plans just another week, you could have graduated with everyone else…."

Suddenly he began to tremble, and the two youths stared at him in shock as he lowered his head and fought to keep the tears out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mai- _kun_ …in the end, I had to lay this responsibility on you…."

" _S-Sensei_ …" Mai replied, her own heart breaking from his sorrow. Then she fought to put another smile on her face and insisted cheerfully, "It'll be all right, Takahata- _sensei_! I'm sure I'll be happy even in the world one hundred years from now! Who knows? I might meet your great-great grandson or something!" As Takamichi's sorrowful face took on a look of confused shock, Mai continued, "So make sure you get properly married, all right? For my sake, too! If I can't have people I recognize around, I'd at least like kids who've grown up hearing about me! So don't you dare let Shizuna- _sensei_ get away either, you hear?"

"W-wha…!? M-Mai- _kun_!"

"No excuses! I know that helping Kain deal with the troubles that arise from the colliding worlds is going to be a lot of work, but _you_ have to find time for your own happiness, too, all right? Saying things like 'My hands have been too dirtied' isn't good enough for me _or_ for Kain, now!"

"B-but…!"

"I'm serious here! If you don't have a proper life, a proper family, I won't forgive you!"

Takamichi stared at her. There was a playfulness in her voice, in her expression, but as he stared at her eyes, there was also a seriousness. No levity hiding sorrow, no desperate attempts to keep herself from breaking. Whatever sorrow she might feel over her situation, it was eclipsed by the resolution that she was doing the right thing. Takamichi broke first. His sad, calm smile returned to his face and he looked at his young charge with endearment. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed in defeat. "…I give you up. You got me. Congratulations, Mai- _kun_."

" _Sensei_ …" Mai began

Her final words of exhortation or whatever they were intended to be were broken up when Hinagiku came charging in. "Maaaaiiiii!"

"E-eh!? H-Hinagiku…!?"

"Thank goodness," Hinagiku sighed, panting and resting her hands on her knees—for Hinagiku to be out of breath, she must have charged at maximum speed straight from her dormitory after rising. "You haven't gone to be put to sleep yet!"

"W-what are you doing here?" Mai demanded hoarsely. "T-this was supposed to be private…no one was supposed to know that I was here…." She glanced back at Kain standing behind her, and the boy looked away pointedly.

"I'm ready to forgive you for going away, and for keeping it all from me up to now," Hinagiku insisted haughtily, finally managing to stand up straight and fold her arms empirically. "In return, come with me, right now!"

8-8-8

"What's this about, exactly?" Mai asked curiously as Hinagiku stopped in front of a large tree in one of the fields between Mahora buildings—the only landmark in this otherwise barren (but grass-filled) section of terrain.

"Here. Take this." Hinagiku thrust a shovel into the surprised Mai's hands.

"What's this for?"

"We've come all this way and you can't remember? Never mind! Just dig. I know you have the muscles for it."

Mai scowled at the subtle implication that could be read in those words of 'praise', but as Hinagiku started digging with her own shovel, Mai set to work. For these two girls, it wasn't long before they struck 'pay dirt'….

Mai's eyes widened in recognition as they pulled the round cookie tin from the earth. "This is…."

"So, you finally remember?" Hinagiku chided her.

"Yes…the time capsule…."

They opened it and examined the pictures within. Mai chuckled. "Really, now…you were in my class in primary school…?"

"You don't even remember that? Jeez, Mai…I know we didn't become close, really, until Arcanus Myrror, but still….

"Yes, you suddenly came into our class in 3rd grade. Do you remember how you treated me when we first met?"

"Ah…yes…."

 _[The little girl was withdrawn, her eyes almost empty. Of course, Hinagiku could understand…an alien place, a new arrival. The teacher had said that she was 'the Academy's ward' which must have meant she didn't have any parents of her own. Hinagiku felt a pang of sympathy from that._

 _She approached her at break and smiled brightly at her while extending her hand. "Hi! I'm Katsura Hinagiku, the_ iinchô _. If there's anything you need help with, I'm here for you. Let's get along, Tokiha Mai."_

 _Mai glanced up at her, that dead expression still on her face. Then she turned away sullenly. "…Busybody."_

 _Hinagiku twitched. "…What was that?"_

 _"Just leave me alone, you hag."_

 _"Now, just a minute, you…!"_

 _Shortly after, the teacher had to break the fight up….]_

"Well, that was probably the only real fight we had," Hinagiku recalled. "Although it took a bit more persuasion to get _those three_ to leave you alone. You were so introverted and withdrawn, for so many years…I worried about you, but you never accepted any help. In a way, you've always been strong, though." She found another picture and scowled. "And you've always been a fast grower…."

"Ah, 5th grade…yes, about half our class was there, now…there's Rakasu- _san_ and Caria- _san_ and even Yuki- _san_ …."

"And there you are, already growing breasts! You're obviously not wearing a bra, either! What was up with that, exactly?"

Mai looked away and scratched at her cheek. "Yes, I remember…the boys used to tease me about it, too, until you beat them up for me…."

"Er…."

"I was just stubborn," Mai said. "I mean…a girl shopping for her first bra…that's something a girl should do with her mother, right? That's what I felt…so I wouldn't get one until the teacher forced me too…."

"Huh…well, I can't fault you for that sentiment." Hinagiku began to chuckle as she finished going through the pictures of their primary school days. "Well, I always was aware of you, but…never really knew you back then. I guess no one did, though, did they…? You didn't even know yourself. I felt a lot better after Momo and Kagome came and befriended you, and you started doing your part-time jobs…even if you were unsociable, you were much more dependable and serious than most of our class. I knew I didn't have to worry about you as much, anymore, especially once you got your grades up enough that you graduated from being a Baka Ranger."

Mai chuckled back. "Yeah…you really felt responsible for me all this time, didn't you?" As Hinagiku began to sputter, she continued, "No, and not just me…you felt like you were responsible for all of us, that any one of us who failed was a failure for yourself, too. Kain has that same kind of idiotic sense of responsibility. I guess you two really do make a pretty good pair, don't you?"

"N-now look here, you…!" Hinagiku drew in a deep breath, calmed herself, and shook her head decisively. "No. We're not talking about that now. We're not getting off topic. This is about you, Mai. You're going away soon. So, here!" She handed Mai the last picture in the box—one she had taken and placed herself just after they started middle school, of their (largely) twelve-year-old middle school class, all twenty-eight of them (the class minus the not-yet-completed android Miyu). As Mai took the picture in surprise, Hinagiku continued, "In a hundred years, no one will remember you, right? So I'm saying, take this in our place!"

Mai took it in surprise…then she began to laugh. "Oh, c'mon, Hina! No need to get like that…you're being so dramatic! What's with you…?"

Hinagiku's eyes flashed with anger, she scowled…and again she slapped Mai in the face. "What's with me!? What's with you!? How am I being dramatic!? We're talking about a hundred years here! I tried to just dismiss it, but I can't! That 'idiotic sense of responsibility' you mentioned…so maybe it is, and maybe I have it, but I do! Yes, someone else's sorrow is my failure! And that's how this is! I can't do anything for you…I can't stop you from going…after I finally got you to open up after all this time, after we were finally able to become friends, now you're going away for a hundred years, and I will never, _ever_ , see you again!

"You're just too flippant and nonchalant about this whole thing! You people call me _tsundere_ and tease me like that, but what about _your_ emotions!? You're really treating this like just another job or a trip or something!? Is that how you really feel!? Is going away so easy for you, not seeing us again really so simple for you!?"

She embraced Mai again. Mai stared down at her in shock…then tears began to well up in her own eyes. "I-idiot…" she began hoarsely. "Why do you have to do this…? I was holding it all in…so well…and now you…." She also began to cry, and embraced Hinagiku back.

"What's wrong with crying?" Hinagiku sputtered. "I-I mean, I'm not one to cry, b-but…if I'm crying about this, then it's just unfair…it's unfair if you're not crying, too!"

They were silent for several minutes, crying themselves out, holding each other and sharing their hearts silently, in a fashion that was best for both of them. Finally Hinagiku withdrew, desperately tried to sniff away the last of her tears and regain some measure of her dignity and poise, and said authoritatively, "Go on, then, and take that with you. Never forget where you came from…and no matter how many of us you actually see in the future, never forget any of us! Remember that you're going to represent our Class 3-A when you wake up in that future, so don't do anything to bring shame to our memory!"

Mai giggled but didn't voice her thoughts at that absurd comment. Instead she said, "I will…thank you, Hinagiku. Thank you…for everything."

8-8-8

Mai softly closed the door to her room. She was still dressed, as she had been that morning, in the winter uniform of Mahora Girls' Middle School, long-sleeved red jacket and white miniskirt, and she wore a dark orange scarf around her neck to help stave off the chill of late winter.

"You're really going, huh? And you're going to go save the world, dressed like that?"

Mai started and glanced over at the interrogator. "C-Chisame- _chan_?"

Chisame was dressed in more casual clothes appropriate for Sunday. She glared at Mai and then sighed in her habitual fashion. "Man, oh man, it's so hard to believe…you're really going to have to go to sleep for a hundred years, huh? The Crystal Princess…guess it's lucky you got stuck with it and not me. I don't think I could handle it."

"Ah…so you knew too, huh?"

" _Sensei_ told me back during the Fall Festival. I knew something serious was up, and I harped and badgered him until he copped to it. He made me promise not to mention it or tell anyone, and…I guess it was the right choice. Although I hear some of your friends found out and are really making a ruckus about it."

Mai laughed nervously. "Well…yeah…."

Chisame fixed her serious, searching scowl on Mai. "So is this really it, Tokiha? There's no other way, and you're really fine with it? There's still a chance you'll never wake up, you know? And even if you do…who says the world you'll wake up to will really be better? Even if you have hope that you'll see some of our immortal class again…even if you think you'll see Kain- _sensei_ again…life isn't that neat, you know? Any of them could be killed in a war or something. And you know that idiot won't be able to help himself being right in the middle of it all."

"I know," Mai replied softly. "But, you know what…? I understand so much. Even clinging to Tokiha Mai, what I was able to learn magically inside the Crystal Throne…I understand it all. I know what I have to do…and what will happen if I don't do it. And I won't lose myself. That's why I spent so much time making memories with everyone before I left. It's why I'm wearing this…so that I _won't_ lose myself. Maybe there won't be a place for Tokiha Mai, Middle School Graduate, once I come out, but if there isn't, then I'll make one for myself. And if there's no one around that I know…I'll just make a new life, I'll be reborn, and be able to find my own happiness."

Chisame sighed again. "Jeez. I lose. You're strong, Tokiha. You're pretty amazing, really. I guess I got othing' left to say about it. Have fun." Chisame turned, and, waving casually over her shoulder, headed around the corner and disappeared.

Mai headed out of the dormitory and out into the crisp evening air. A few souls were out and about, but largely a Sunday evening like this was quiet. As she headed for her first destination, she saw an easily recognizable figure standing at the edge of a river running off towards that section of wilderness. She approached him. "Hey, Kain."

"Hey, Mai," Kain said without looking.

Mai walked over to stand next to him. "So…this will really be the last time…I'll see everyone."

"Yeah."

There were several seconds of silence, and Mai asked, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"What will do without me there?"

"Whatever I have to. Several people have warned me that this new interconnected world system won't be peaceful. There will be wars and conflicts. I'll just do what I can to put a stop to it…just like my father did."

"Yeah…but he should be there for you, right? And your mom, too?"

"Yeah…I'll finally…finally…get to have them. I'm kind of afraid, I admit."

"Oh, c'mon, Kain…I know how you are, but you have nothing to be afraid of. Trust me, I know…they're wonderful people, and they'll be so proud of you and everything you've done."

"Yeah…I know…it's just…the fear of the unknown, and all." Kain glanced at his watch. "Well…Alyssa is expecting us at her place soon, right? We should get going."

"Yeah." Mai chuckled and sighed. "Really…I'm sure she's told everyone else who didn't know, so they're going to throw me a big going away bash. I really wish she wouldn't do things like that…I…I'd rather just get it over with and…."

"We could not go, if you wanted," Kain offered. "We could fly away somewhere and spend the hour before the final ceremony doing something else."

"No…as much as I hate it, I…I couldn't do _that_ to them. That'd be worse than how Sakura- _chan_ was planning to go out, right?"

"Yeah…Sakura…."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"No…nothing…."

They arrived at Alyssa's place and made the usual trek down into the basement, and finally into her villa.

However, as soon as they appeared at the entrance point and just started looking around, there was a sudden shimmer and the entrance portal behind them vanished. Both glanced back at this phenomenon quizzically, and then looked forward again as the magical pulse continued and an image of Alyssa appeared, smiling at them.

"Welcome, both of you," the pseudo-Alyssa announced. "You probably thought there was another party in your future, but that isn't it. It's just the two of you this time. No one else could be coming. Since both of you are so slow and stubborn, I've decided to give the pair of you a private twenty-four hours to sort through your feelings before the big event. Goodness, do you realize how much trouble you are that someone like _me_ has to arrange this for you…?

"In any case, you two might as well enjoy yourselves as much as you can…this will have to tide you over for the next 100 years, after all. Have fun!" Alyssa smiled very widely and waved, then winked out.

The two youths stared after the departed image for several seconds before sharing a look…a look that was equally frozen for the both of them.

8-8-8

 _["Well, they've finally gone off to bed…truth be told, it was a hectic day," Artoria announced. She gestured for Kain to sit himself and offered him tea._

 _Kain poured himself a cup from the kettle and took a sip. "Mmm…this is a good one I've never tasted before…raspberry, though? It's nice." He took another sip._

 _Finally he leaned back and sighed. "A hectic day, all right," he muttered. "I've been really troubled over what to do about Yue, and Nodoka, and then they just run into each other out in the street…almost as if a god were playing with our fates."_

 _Artoria considered him carefully. "You didn't want to meet your student again?"_

 _"No, I'm glad, it's just…I'm at a loss over how to deal with the situation. Yue's got amnesia, and furthermore she's more at ease and in her element at Garderobe than she's ever been at Mahora, almost as if she belongs there. But I can't just accept that with a smile, especially since Ami and especially Nodoka have been so fretful about her status. Now, they've finally met up…I hope it's for the best. I think it is, but…I can't help but doubt myself."_

 _Artoria chuckled. "Well…that's different. I'm sure Takamichi-_ kun _and the others have mentioned how that's…completely unlike your father. But…it also explains a few things. Despite your brilliance, you are rather unsure of yourself and your place, aren't you? And now I've added to your troubles by adopting you as Avalon royalty. I apologize."_

 _"No, that's fine," Kain replied. "I know that was for my benefit, and I'm grateful. I figure it won't mean much in the long run, shouldn't give me any more responsibility than I have. I'd rather not worry about that. I'm really grateful for the chance to talk with you…Artoria. To talk with…my family."_

 _"Yes…and I you, Kain. I always wished I could come and visit you myself, but…considering our respective circumstances, that simply wasn't wise. But now we do have that chance. Riku-_ chan _and Kaoru-_ chan _have told me quite a bit about your class and all that you've been doing…at least as much as they know, which is only the tip of the iceberg. But how are you doing, exactly? How is it, being a middle school English teacher?"_

 _Kain chuckled this time. "Well…it's not what I ever expected. It's been fun…enjoyable…but…hectic on its own. Being in charge of all these girls can be exhausting. But…it's good to have charges, companions, friends."_

 _"Mmm. And how is Mai-_ chan _doing? You can forgive my curiosity, but…."_

 _"I understand. She…as the little child you once knew, her fate is important to you, too, right? Well, Mai is…doing quite well. She's amazing, really. She's been helping me out from the beginning. From demons attacking to tussles with the Obsidian Star, she's been there the whole time…it's kind of funny. Takamichi had been raising her without knowledge of magic, but she stumbled onto my secret the very first day I was there and refused to go away. She's encouraged me, pushed me, comforted me…despite all her own troubles, she's been very serious about helping me shoulder my burdens, too."_

 _Artoria nodded. "Are you in love with her?" she asked rather plainly._

 _Kain calmly sipped his tea and seemed to be considering the question carefully rather than reacting emotionally. "Interesting question. Why do you ask? Is that your hope…that the courageous son of the hero would make a fine match with the rescued little magic princess?"_

 _"Well, I would be lying if I said it didn't sound like a wonderful storybook outcome, but that's not what I meant at all. I've been watching you since I took you in this afternoon, after all. You're kind and tender to all those girls. You treated Yue-_ san _and Nodoka-_ san _with tenderness, and were even quite polite and friendly with Yue-_ san _'s HiME friends. But while you were out on the balcony with Mai, talking with her, you seemed so at ease…there was simply a different glow around you. Around both of you. But it seemed so natural…I wondered if you'd even noticed it yourself."_

 _Kain considered again, pouring himself another cup of the tea. "I really don't know," he said finally. "I know so much about so many different things…but emotions like love are so far beyond me they frighten me. I never had anything of the sort growing up; I had a few friends and was treated well by Uncle Harald and all, but that kind of…connection…tenderness…has largely been alien to me. I was never in a position where it was possible to have someone I could 'like' around. And then I arrived at that school…and I was suddenly drowning in the midst of the pinnacle of feminine beauty my age. Goodness, I feel such things around every one of them…I want to be close to them and run away from them at the same time. The number of them that have confessed strong feelings to me or who simply wish to monopolize my time and stick close to me…it's almost more than I can handle. But…with Mai…she hasn't been like that. She…well, as I'm sure you recognize, she and I are a lot alike in so many ways. She's so serious most of the time…so dedicated. Even before she came here…before she remembered anything about Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva…she lived with a burden on her, a shadow over her. She's been dedicated to her part-time jobs, working like mad to pay back even a little of what she feels she owes the Academy, but I've always sensed it was deeper than that…Mai's subconscious remembered all that she had gone through, all that the Red Wings had sacrificed for her and simply felt that she couldn't be happy, that she didn't deserve to relax and take it easy and simply enjoy herself…that she had to take responsibility for herself and make amends in some way or fashion. Because of that, whatever she felt about me, she's buried it, and I, in turn, have buried what I felt because of my duties as a teacher. As painful as it is, and as troublesome as it is in all aspects, I've refused to pursue any thoughts or feelings of romance towards any of them because, as their teacher, it simply isn't right to do so. They feel frustrated by that, being true teenage middle school girls, but I can't do anything else…it isn't fair to any one of them. So, questions like 'do you love…' are unfair to me, but…. Well. If I really think about it…if I think about them all…I love all of those girls, some definitely more than others, but they all mean a great deal to me. But if I am honest with myself…I don't know if it's 'real love' or simply some bit of small teenage crush…but if I really think about it, the person who means the most to me…is Mai."_

 _Artoria nodded and sipped from her own cup of tea. "That is the sense I got. I applaud your dedication and sense of responsibility…but even after just this short meeting, I have to worry about you, Kain. You're still young…and you've had so much thrust upon your shoulders. I'm sure you've heard so much about your father, what he did and how young he was and all the rest, but you shouldn't use that as an expectation or excuse to run away from your personal happiness. You need to make yourself happy…and if you feel that connected and drawn to her, if she is that important to you, I feel you need to make her happy, too. Especially since you can see that she, herself, is all too ready to run from her own happiness. I do think you two make an important, wonderful pair, not because of the 'storybook narrative' of hero and princess, but because you do see that in Mai. Because you understand that about her, you can help draw her out of it…teach her to love herself…let her see the good and best in herself, and most importantly, help her see that the best way she can pay us back, we Red Wings who 'sacrificed so much for her', is to embrace her own happiness. I know that isn't an easy thing to ask or do, and, as you say, it is difficult at best to pursue while you are officially her teacher, but…if I could ask anything of you, it is that you do all you can for her, that you be the hero she needs now. Whatever that takes."]_

8-8-8

 _[Most were already out of their beds and wandering around looking for Kain—soon they would be heading for Kisuke Urahara's shop so that they could watch Kain's secret training for the tournament finale. So many were up despite the late hours they spent the previous night celebrating Kain's Arcanus Myrror birthday._

 _But one figure, one who had been among the first to retire, was still in her room. Momo, concerned, timidly approached the door and knocked. "…Mai? Are you still in there…? Are you all right…?"_

 _There was some sort of muffled protest inside that Momo couldn't make out, but with it she was able to confirm that Mai was inside and awake. Momo opened the door, slipped inside, and closed it behind her._

 _Mai might have been awake, but she certainly wasn't up. She was lying in her bed, her blanket pulled stubbornly around her head. "Go away," she managed in her blanket-muffled voice._

 _"I think I won't," Momo responded cheerfully. Instead she sat on the bed next to Mai. "C'mon, now…what did Kain-_ sensei _say to you last night that offended you so…?"_

 _"H-he didn't…he didn't say anything…!"_

 _Momo considered this. "Then is that the problem?" she asked somewhat mischievously._

 _"N-no! It's…!" Mai finally threw her blanket off in exasperation and turned a listless glare Momo's way._

 _Momo considered that face. "You haven't slept…were you crying all night, Mai? Really…what's the matter?"_

 _Mai sighed and adjusted her stance, sitting up and tucking her knees to her chest. "I…it's just…last night… Kain…and Kamo…it's just…I think…I've done something horrible…I've…I really have…I think I'm really in love with Kain…."_

 _Momo watched her neutrally. "Yes, you've certainly done something horrible…falling in love with that boy is the worst possible thing you can do to him…."_

 _"M-Momo! T-there's…there's more truth in that than you know…it's not a joke…."_

 _Mai's trouble wasn't being assuaged by the levity, and Momo fell silent, letting Mai work herself up to explaining. "Last night…when I went to get him to bring him to the party…he told me something…opened his whole heart to me. He's frightened…frustrated…overwhelmed by the attention he gets from…from our class. He's a boy, a real boy, I mean, he likes girls as much as any young man his age should, but…he feels he shouldn't. He's desperate to keep them at arms' length because of his responsibility…and…more than that, he just has never really learned how to handle all of it…all of them. And now, with things how they are…and especially considering Izumi-_ chan _'s situation…he's about ready to burst. I…comforted him about it…I talked a good talk…but hearing it from him…did something to me, inside. It hurt somehow. And after I sent him off, Kamo…he stuck behind and confronted me…about my feelings. He suggested Kain…wanted me to confess at that moment, despite everything…and he insisted I stop lying to myself. After hearing all of that…I couldn't help looking at myself…and realizing…that Kamo's right. I never wanted to feel like this, I never wanted to do this to Kain, to add to his troubles, but…deep down…I know that his happiness is so much more important than my own, that there's nothing I want more…than to be with him, to see him happy. I am…in love with him…."_

 _Momo let Mai finish. Then she reached over and took her shoulder, pulling her into a sideways embrace and resting Mai's head on her shoulder. "So? What's wrong with that? In this circumstance, you're just joining the club anyway."_

 _"C'mon, Momo…this is serious…."_

 _"Of course it is. I am serious right now. I'm in love with Kain, too."_

 _"W-wha…!? Y-you mean…."_

 _"I don't mean as a big sister, or even a close friend…Kain is the victim of a far more cruel love than yours, Mai. He's simply the final recipient of feelings I haven't been able to get rid of after so many years." She explained her progression of feelings to Mai, her objects of worship…how both Aizen and Kalan, after their fashions, broke her heart, and how she longed to force Kain to be the one to mend it. "Compared to that, Mai, you've done nothing._

 _"Really, yours might be the most pure love of any of us. You don't love him because he's a dashing knight or heroic savior figure, because he fits your ideal man or is just a dark handsome stranger or even because he's the son of the hero you knew. You've always been so comfortable with him, his friend, and that love grew into something deeper and more romantic. There's no way you can be blamed for it…there's too many girls around with that problem already. You love him…and maybe that's only right and proper._

 _"But who cares? Does it really change anything? If it isn't right, not right now, then wait. See what happens. Until it can be realized, all you can do is do your best for his sake, right? It's what you've always been doing anyway. So don't worry. Stop looking for guilt or beating yourself up. Just be yourself, Mai…just like Kain is always determined to be himself. He keeps it all in and fights through it all…and he shared that with you himself. Can you do any less for his sake, until he works out those problems you're so afraid of? I don't think so."_

 _Mai shivered and sighed again. "You're right, I know. It's just…." She shook her head, then her whole body. "No, you're right. It's enough. T-thank you, Momo." She gasped in a deep breath and wiped at her tired, tear-streaked eyes. "You're right. It'll only get worse if I get scared and run away right now. I don't know…anything about this love right now…what I should do, how Kain might react or feel, anything…so…." She sniffed and smiled. "So, let's just do what we can, right?"_

 _"That's right," Momo agreed. "C'mon…let's get you in a shower, get you dressed and get over there. It'll only get worse if you start acting weird around Kain, and if we're any later, he'll start suspecting something…."_

Someday _, Mai thought._ Someday, when the time is right, I'll tell him…even if it takes a hundred years…. _]_

8-8-8

The pair sat on a bench next to each other, staring out at the pseudo-sun that drifted over Alyssa's villa. Some time had passed already; neither was keeping much track of it. Both were rather numb and afraid, overcome by their situation. After an indeterminate amount of time Kain reached over and took Mai's hand. She accepted it easily and held it tightly as they just continued staring.

"I'm not sure…when I fell in love with you," Kain said finally. "Since I've never…felt anything like it before, it could have happened that first day…that first meeting, when you ran into me. When you saw me work magic, and my first instinct was to try to make you forget it…I just couldn't do it. Was that some kind of magical premonition…or just a young man going soft for a beautiful girl that had caught his fancy?"

After a moment, Mai replied, "I really wish I could say when it was. But I know…it was a lot longer than I think. Long before I really started…remembering the past…thinking of you like Kalan…I was being stubborn about it. I never could have admitted it. I was always stubborn…above all else, just looking at the girls throwing themselves at you, I would narrow my eyes, fold my arms, and say to myself, 'No way…that's not me….' But…you were always different…so different from every other boy…I could never say that you weren't special…somehow…."

Again silence reigned for long moments. Then Kain spoke again: "I wish…more than anything…that I could be like Hina now. That I could tell you not to go. That I could tell you…to forget about the world. That we should just run off together somewhere, and let the world end, so long as we could spend a few months, a few weeks, a few days or hours with each other, and nothing else…to think that I will have to face a hundred years without you now…."

"Don't you dare, Kain. Don't even start." Mai finally turned to look at him, her face deadly serious. "I know…it's hard to think about. But you know it's necessary. We both know I have to. And it's not all bad…we're both immortal now, right? A hundred years…but you'll still be around. You'll be waiting for me, right? And then we can be together…for another hundred years and more. We'll have all the time in the world…."

"But that doesn't make it any easier now," Kain sighed. "Even now, I've experienced…maybe roughly sixteen years' worth of time. And now I have to wait six times that just to meet up with you again…it's hard, and gets harder the closer we get…."

"But when I go, you'll finally get them back…your parents. And you'll have everybody else, too. You can't say you'll be lonely. And me, all I have to do is sleep. But the world's going to be a lot different when I wake up…I'll need you there to help me through it."

"I know." Kain sighed again, then laughed, bitterly, a half-laugh and a half-cry. "It's just so, so terrible, isn't it? I'm finally getting my real wish. My greatest wish I've had my entire life…to once again have not just my father, but my mother, too, in my life. I'll get them back, and finally, I'll have a family…and right now, I dread that moment, because it means I'll be losing you. I almost wish I could trade them, just to keep you…I know that makes you angry, but it's how at least a part of me feels. Right now…I'd give almost anything to be able to cheat those hundred years…."

"Enough," Mai said, putting her other hand on top of their connected limbs. "That's enough, Kain…it'll only make it worse to keep thinking about it. I know it's not very much…but Alyssa gave us this day, at least. That's something, right? So, we might as well enjoy it, instead of spending the whole time thinking about how miserable we'll be. We've already made our choices…both of us. So, instead…."

She trailed off. Kain finally turned to look her in the eyes. Then he leaned forward, and she leaned forward in response, and they shared their first real, tentative kiss.

8-8-8

 _["So, this is Mahora." Aiden looked out from the café over the bustling school-town. "You know, despite all the time I'd known your father and all I've heard of it, I've never actually come here before. It's an interesting place."_

 _"It's definitely different," Kain agreed. "Before I came here, I'd never been anywhere outside of Halie and Sleyn, my home and the university. Because of that, I had no idea just how strange this place was, but…after all my travels into Arcanus Myrror and even going around with Mai to visit the Mana Trees, there's been nowhere like it. And now, strangely, it feels more like home than anywhere."_

 _"Heh. I bet. Home is where the heart is, and all that." Aiden smirked to himself. "And my heart's never been anywhere…which is why I'm a vagabond. Even now, with my wife and the home we've made, it's not…really home to me."_

 _"Is that why you've come out here?" Kain demanded. "Simply a bit of wanderlust and the like? I got to know you pretty well over there, but this seems a bit frivolous, even for you…."_

 _"Yeah, well…that's not really it. Nothing important…I just felt like I should come check up on you…and my boy. He hasn't given you too much trouble, has he? Sowing his oats in this flower garden or anything?"_

 _Kain actually chuckled. "No, not at all…he and Akari are the most unlikely romantic pair I've ever seen. He has…the same scoundrel's thirst that you claimed to have, but he's remarkably…I don't know, I don't think I should be the one saying something like this, but he doesn't seem to have a lot of skill at actually romancing his target. At least, not if his feelings are genuine, and he's been following Akari around far too closely for it to be anything else. On the other hand, Akari's self-confident and reliable out the wazoo, but she can't handle romance any herself, so the two of them are quite happy to wander around together, handling their romance just like a pair of cavemen would handle a smartphone that had been dropped in their midst."_

 _"Heh…you're right, it's hard to imagine comments like that coming from you. What about your romance? How was Valentine's Day?"_

 _"I skipped it," Kain replied flatly. "Wasn't going to get involved."_

 _"Oh, c'mon…that must have caused Armageddon or something…."_

 _"I left a drop box for those who wanted to give me chocolates, but I made myself unavailable."_

 _"Heh, okay, slick…but that was rather mean of you. Think of how many girls must have been crushed because they couldn't deliver their gifts and their feelings in person…."_

 _"Are you serious? If I'd let them do that, I'd have been at it all day and probably all the week following," Kain protested. "I mean, really, I'm not bragging…I'm troubled. There can be too much of a good thing, and when it comes to frivolous affection from girls, I've got that."_

 _"Seems like such a waste," Aiden chuckled. "Do you know how many men would love to be in your position? I tell ya…if I had this when I was your age, I would have had a whole lot of fun…."_

 _"I bet you would have," Kain countered almost bitterly. "I bet you would have…."_

 _"Oh, c'mon…." Aiden laughed again. "Okay, okay…forget I mentioned it. I know; you're more like your dad, able to devote yourself to one woman and one woman only. In any case, another reason I came…I have a gift for you." He reached into his coat and pulled out…a necklace. A golden necklace with a green orb on the end of its chain, wrapped by silver etching._

 _Kain stared at it curiously as Aiden handed it over. "What's this?" Kain demanded. "It's not magical…."_

 _"No, it isn't," Aiden agreed. "At least, not anymore. It was once a soul-collector for an ancient necromancer, but he's long dead and his power has long since left that trinket. I picked it up at a ruin I was exploring back during my adventuring days."_

 _"And you've just carried it around all this time? Why give it to me?"_

 _Aiden shrugged. "Why not? You're getting towards that age…it's a gift you can give to her…once you've finally found that girl to devote your heart to."_

 _Kain glanced up at him. Aiden was smiling in a friendly, amiable manner…but there was a searching depth in his eyes as they peeked over his shades, and Kain could read the calculations in them. He fingered the orb briefly and let the faintest of magics work. "So you say…this only recently came back to your possession," he murmured. "You must have contributed it to a museum for a while, and only just got it back. Besides you, and the curators of that museum…this pendant has been most recently touched…by Mai. Years back, probably before I was even born, but still…." Kain lowered the pendant and turned his inquisitive gaze back to Aiden. "What's this about, exactly?"_

 _Aiden shrugged. "Do I really have to explain, Kiddo? I kind of teased Mai a bit with it back in the day, but…the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give her something, and since she seemed to like it, I really wanted her to have this. But you know, I think the time for me to give it to her is over, but…if I gave it to you, maybe it would find its way to her after all…and for the right reasons."_

 _Kain's face was calm, measured, controlled, neutral. "For the right reasons? Why don't you just speak plainly, Aiden, instead of beating around the bush? What are the 'right reasons' you're hoping for?"_

 _Aiden shrugged again and fixed a far more serious stare on Kain. "You want it plain, Kid, fine. I'll say it. You're in love with Mai, aren't you? All these girls around, pining for you, but you can't answer any of them…because she's already got your heart, doesn't she?"_

 _Kain continued staring for a moment, then a slow, faint smile crawled up his lip. "Really, now," he muttered. "Each and every one of you…such busybodies. Maybe so. And you want to remind me of that problem? You do know, don't you? You do realize…where Mai's going…."_

 _"I do indeed," Aiden replied softly, but with steel in his voice, all his usual teasings and levity gone. "I've been paying attention; I've been a part of the meetings and discussions, and I haven't been asleep. But_ she _will have to be asleep in order to finish her work of healing these seven worlds and bringing them into alignment. Are you saying that, because of that, you can't admit your feelings for her, can't get close to her? Really, Kain? To hell with that. You'd really rather send her off into that sleep_ without _letting her know just how important and precious she is to you? Without letting her know that someone, at least, will be waiting anxiously for her to wake up?" Aiden shook his head. "That's still your biggest problem, Kid. You seem to think that if there are any problems ahead, if there's a puzzle that can't be solved or an obstacle or difficulty with no easy answer, it's better just to ignore and pretend it doesn't exist, just let it pass by…even if it could have been the life preserver you needed. For her sake, and yours, Kain…if you really care about her, you need to let her know that."_

 _Kain returned Aiden's stare. It was…oddly intense. Aiden had spent months training Kain, viciously beating the secrets of fighting, stamina and guts into him, and yet for the first time Kain felt that he seeing a measure of the real Aiden, serious and wise, coldly calculating, the real man not burying his sentiments under a protective shell of casualness. Kamo had told Kain about Aiden's real past, his real story, and, after their battle in the tournament, Kain hadn't given it much thought; but here Kain could see it. The man whose past and history had been nearly as cursed and star-crossed as Kain's own, the man who had lost his whole life, devoted what little was left to revenge, and then found that the author of that life of revenge was as cruel and cold as the fiends that had taken his first life. He had already died at least twice, in his heart if not in his body, once in that first tragedy and the second time by his own hands when he killed his teacher and master. Aiden's eyes said it even more strongly than Aiden himself could voice—that Aiden had personally seen tragedy and lost chances, and he had no desire to see any more than necessary. "Other than my own wife and child," Aiden said suddenly, as if he could hear Kain's thought train, "I don't think there's anyone I care about more than you and Mai. Even if I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I'd liked, I feel that, both of you being in the situations you've been, I'm kinda surrogate father to both of you. And it'll break_ my _heart if you're both so focused on the century of sorrow you're going to have to endure that you pass up even a few moments of happiness you can enjoy before it happens. So, please…for me…for Mai…for yourself…if you have any sentiments for her…pass that on to her, even if you do nothing else."_

 _Kain finally looked away. "You really…don't know what you're asking," he sighed. "It's just…so hard. But…I understand what you're saying. I can't really, you know, promise anything, but…I'll try to pass this on, at least…and if I can work up the courage…maybe I'll pass on my feelings, too."]_

8-8-8

Kain and Mai stood next to each other outside the great villa, again quietly holding hands, waiting by the entrance circles for the exit to finally open. Again silence reigned between them, and they seemed quite satisfied just being in each other's presence. However, Kain finally broke the spell, releasing his grip and half-turning to Mai. She looked up at him in surprise as he reached into his cloak.

"I've put it off…an awful long time," he muttered. "Any more, and it'll be too late." He pulled out the golden necklace and held it up. Mai's eyes widened as he presented it. "Here…I have a gift for you…to remember me by, while you're inside."

Mai's eyes narrowed teasingly as Kain finished his brief explanation. "That…Aiden gave it to you, didn't he?"

Kain chuckled. "Yeah…I could sense he'd shown it to you before. He gets weird obsessions, sometimes…knowing him, he probably spent years thinking about you after he finally left the company and wishing he had given it over, especially after you disappeared to Mahora. After spending so much time with us, I guess he decided it was finally time, but…it wasn't appropriate for him to give it anymore, so he pawned it off on me. But…the stuff he told me did make sense. I love you, Mai…and I've been in love with you, but I was too afraid, not knowing what to do or how even telling you about it would affect the two of us once we'd reached this point, once you had to go away. But Alyssa went and outsmarted both of us, trapping us in here together for a whole day. The kindest gift she ever gave us, probably."

Kain shook his head. "I'm rambling again. Sorry…all of these thoughts…I can't help it. In any case, this was originally Aiden's, but he passed it on to me, and so I'm giving it to you as _my_ gift. This is part of my promise…that I will see you again." He stretched it out towards her.

"It is beautiful," she murmured, taking it. "A-a little gaudy, for a high school girl, though…it makes me stand out too much…."

"Nonsense," Kain insisted. "Its beauty can only complement one as beautiful as you. And if it's too gaudy for a high school girl, it's only fitting for the Crystal Princess, the noble lady who would sacrifice herself for our world."

Mai flushed and looked away. "Jeez, you…that kind of flattery…." She sighed, then changed gears. "Well, it's hard to put something like this on by myself. If you want to pretend to be a gentleman, at least help me put this on."

Kain complied, slipping around behind her. She held it up, and he reached out, took the two ends as she broke them apart, and then reattached them behind her neck. They let the pendant fall, and then, as Mai turned to Kain, he leaned down and kissed her again.

After they broke off, Mai reached out and embraced Kain fiercely, laying the side of her head against his chest. "I want you to promise me something," she murmured. "I'm…going to ask a couple of very selfish things. Of course I want you…to wait for me, to meet me when I wake up. But I want you to promise me that you won't put your life on hold because of waiting for me. I know that heart of yours is big…too big to leave empty for so long. Find a nice girl. Court her, settle down, marry her…maybe even raise a family. Nodoka or Kazumi or some other nice girl like that…heaven knows you have your pick. Live a good, full life for these hundred years…don't just be a monk on a mountain or anything on my account."

Kain chuckled. "Jeez, that's totally unfair…you want me to wait for you, but at the same time you want me to cheat on you? That's what you're saying…."

"That's not it." Mai let him ago, whirled around with speed and started away, linking her hands together behind her back and staring at the sky. "I know it sounds contrary, but…can you really just live without close companionship for one hundred years, Kain? Can you face all the trials you'll have to endure as the protector of these worlds without someone by your side, supporting you? I know you're amazing, Kain, but I think, really, I do know you better than anyone…and I know you care about people too much. If you set too much of your heart aside for me, it won't hold up.

"I know it's kind of cruel, insisting you…go after a girl, maybe, and that I'm expecting her to grow old and die while you wait for me. It's like…I'm saying you can play around with an insignificant substitute while I'm away. But I just feel it would be selfish to monopolize you like that…that it would mean disaster if I were as jealous and greedy as that. And, you…if maybe you find another true love, and you lose that spark for me…then that's how it'll go. As long as you're alive, and there to at least greet me when I wake up…I'll be able to endure the heartache. It'll be okay, as long as you can show me your kids and grandkids and great-grandkids, and I can meet and love them as much as I love you. Just…whatever happens…don't make me the end-all be-all, all right?"

Kain chuckled sadly again. "Well, I can't make you a promise…I know that nothing will make me lose my spark for you. I'll never forget you, or lose this first important love for you…every circumstance makes it all the more important. But…I'll take what you say to heart. I can at least tell you that I'll do my best not to make that 'monk' out of myself." The light flared as the portal finally opened for them, and Kain said, "Head on out first…I'll be a few minutes behind you, getting everything ready."

Mai nodded, turned her face resolutely to the circle, and leapt into it.

8-8-8

There was quite a gathering at the plaza just under the World Tree as Mai arrived. Saber, Kurt, Takamichi, Aiden, and Jynx were all present, as were the principal, Alyssa, and Miyu, and even the Soul Reapers Byakuya and Jûshirô. Kagome and Momo both embraced Mai as she approached.

"But," Kagome finally managed as they withdrew, "we…we will meet again…right?"

Inuyasha, ever-present around the girl, stood off to the side, and even he couldn't add any senseless commentary in the face of this obviously hopeful wish. "Yeah," Mai insisted. "I'm sure we will. Somehow, some way…."

"I'll be there for you," Momo murmured. " _Shinigami_ do live a long time, after all…I'll do my best to stay alive, just so I can see you again."

Mai nodded to her, gratefully, and turned as Erika approached, flanked by the more plodding (this time) Hinagiku. "Erika…."

Erika stood boldly forward. "I can't promise…that we'll meet again," she stated sadly. "As a vampire, I should still be alive, but…I don't know if I can continue living as an immortal vampire. I somehow have this feeling that I won't be one of the ones to see you again…." Tears welled up in her eyes and she cast her face down in sorrow. "To have this required of you…after your short life…after everything you endured as a child…."

"It's all right," Mai insisted, moving forward to take a turn embracing Erika. "I'm not sad about that…not really. I mean, I know, of course…the thought of not seeing anyone ever again is sad…but I don't regret anything in my life. Not for one minute. Regardless of how or why I was made, regardless of what I've suffered…I've been blessed to meet and love so many wonderful people. Kalan and Aeli, Gato and Takamichi, and then all of you, and Kain…I have so many good and wonderful friends, and I've had so much fun and joy with all of you. There are so many people…so, so many people…who have so much less. How can I possibly say that this is unfair in the face of that?"

Erika cried again and embraced Mai all the harder. Then she let go and stepped back, and Hinagiku sighed and addressed herself to her departing friend. "I'll tell you what's unfair…what's unfair is that you're so confounded reasonable about all of it, too! But, I've said my piece, and more…I'm just beating a dead horse at this point. We'll miss you, Mai…make sure that you never forget us, all right!? We'll never forgive you, we'll never pass on in peace, if you just wake up in a hundred years' time and forget about being Tokiha Mai! You can't lose to the Crystal Princess! You promised us!"

"Yeah," Mai agreed easily, smiling broadly. "I will."

Kain slowly approached as she gave one last farewell to each of her friends in turn. Mai turned and moved past them towards the magic circle drawn in front of the tree, and the 'adults' that stood waiting for her. "It's time, Mai," Artoria said softly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Mai agreed.

Alyssa's smile was only slightly leering and mischievous as Kain took up a position on her flank and she observed both of them. "Did you two get yourselves properly settled, then?"

Kain shared a thoughtful look with Aiden and Artoria in turn, then nodded. "I think we are."

Mai glanced back to share a smile with him, then turned her face resolutely to the circle. "Okay, then…."

"MAI!"

Twenty voices were crying at once, and the startled crowd glanced back in shock and fear as the remainder of Class 3-A came pelting in. They crowded up to Mai, Kagome, Hinagiku and Erika at the edge of the plaza, but instead of breaking in with their usual babble, they fell silent and stared intently at Mai with moist eyes for several moments before taking turns bursting out into commentary in something resembling order.

"Mai- _chan_ , you're really leaving us like this…!?"

"This is worse than Sakura- _chan_ , isn't it!?"

"Kain- _sensei_ , you're really just going to let her go like this!?"

"Mai, this isn't the way it's supposed to go…!"

"W-what is this?" Mai muttered, the tears finally threatening, after all this time, to come upon her. "W-we were trying so hard to keep this a secret…who told them!?"

Surprisingly, it was Caria who stepped forward, eyes downcast and posture penitent. "Ah…I'm sorry, Mai- _san_ …I let them all know…."

"Caria, that was most inappropriate," Kurt protested.

"I know!" Caria burst out, tears streaming down her own cheeks. "But it's just like with Sakura- _chan_! No, really, it's worse! Only a few of us might ever see you again! We know why…I explained what's happening, and…well…they more-or-less understand…but still, it's just too sad! You can't just disappear! I know…it's troublesome, but still…at least let us say goodbye!"

Mai's face was now a sorrowful cascade of tears as the rest of the class began to clamor agreement, but, once again calling upon her extreme iron will, she wiped at her eyes, took in a deep breath, then threw her face up and laughed a bit over-dramatically. "Okay, guys…thank you." She smiled kindly at them. "Thank you all…I'll miss you. But I do have to go. Nothing can stop that. But…this won't be the end, okay? It's just…stories don't end like that, you know? Somehow, someway…maybe even if it's just after we die, in the Soul Society or something…somehow, I know we'll meet again, all right?" She whirled around and nodded at the waiting, bemused adults. "All right. Let's go. Before anything else breaks down."

They nodded in reply, and Jynx swept his arms out, activating the tree. The other adults, silent and still, yet contributed mana into the awakening ritual, but once it began to add in its power in response, the rest was all Mai's doing. She stretched a hand up towards the heaven, and high above, in the lower branches of the massive tree, a crystal-like doorway opened in the air, gleaming and magical. She began to rise toward it slowly, almost like she was being subtly pulled, not with any deliberate action or attempt. "Goodbye," she whispered once more. Then she disappeared into the flaring mass….

8-8-8

Mai drifted through the magic space only a short distance before the silhouettes appeared, growing closer, almost as if they were being pulled towards the opening. Finally they became two recognizable figures, wrapped in an embrace with their eyes closed in apparent slumber. Mai drifted over to them. "It's all right now," she murmured. "It's my turn. It's finally time for you to go…for you to go to him. He's waiting for you."

The pair slowly opened their eyes and smiled sadly at her. Without any further words they all shared an embrace. Then they broke apart, and Kalan and Aeli washed towards the entrance and vanished. Mai looked after them for just a few moments, and then closed her eyes and let her mental commands make the preparations. The 'throne' aspect of her new prison arranged itself into the cocoon of repose she would need to begin her work. Then she let her magic take over and her consciousness fade. And the door finally winked out….

8-8-8

Mai had only just entered the Crystal Throne when the two new figures emerged. Many of the onlookers, even those that had been apprised of this probability and were expecting it, were actually quite startled at their appearance. They drifted down towards the ground like graceful, descending angels, the middle-aged man with the messy red hair and the still youthful-looking woman with the long light violet hair.

Kain took several deliberate steps forward and stared up at them as they came near to the ground, their eyes still closed and small smiles on their cherubic faces. Kain's face was a silent mask—since his arrival, he had not shed a tear, he had not made a cry or more than a token word, not a hint of emotion had crossed his face for the merest fraction of a second.

Even the crying and rambunctious teens were totally silent, staring in utter awe at the scene. The portal above finally dulled, winked out, and vanished, and still the pair descended at their leisurely fall. Finally, their feet less than a meter from the ground and less than a meter from the stoic Kain, they opened their eyes. The first and only thing they regarded was their son, and both their smiles deepened. "You are…Kain…." Aeli murmured, half question and half assured statement.

"Hello, Kain," Kalan agreed as they alighted upon the ground.

Kain stared at them both, a sad smile finally crossing his lips. "Welcome back…Dad…Mom." Then, without hurry, but with deliberate, tidal strength, they shared their own three-way embrace. The feeling of those lost emotions, of fifteen years of lost time between parents and child, seemed to roll out from them in a palpable form, and the class found themselves changing instantly from tears and sorrow to cheers and whoops of celebration for their teacher's grand reunion with the figure and figures he had chased for so long. The cheering continued for some time as the three Lockehearts were content to hold their embrace, their emotions almost numbing them, but even so, as the joy overfilled him, the sorrow overtook Kain, and, turning his face to the heavens, he wept.

F I N

 _Author's Note: And Farewell to the Star_

 _We could make some symbolic play at the fact that the symbol of the Obsidian Star, most prominently mentioned merely as marking Mai's breast, was a comet-like shape, symbolizing a star that is here today and gone tomorrow. We could point out that this had something to do with foreshadowing Mai's eventual departure…but honestly, that is actually a bald-faced lie. This part has nothing to do with My-HiME, of course, and everything to do with Negima._

 _Yes, it is a Negima scenario, and is naturally a source of wonder for my readers—they must ask themselves just how deep my desires run, just what goes on in my head that I decided to have Mai mimic Asuna's action here, when I have been quite liberal with rejecting and throwing out any little old thing that doesn't catch my fancy or interest while I go about building this butchered Negima 'fan' story. In other words, the fact that I retain this scenario means that somehow it is important, that I attach some importance to it, that there must be something significant I want to do from this scenario or that I want to proclaim through it. Or maybe my readers just think that I'm a sadistic monster who suddenly enjoys throwing a tragic twist into this generally happy story, or maybe they just think that I was bold and brilliant to use such a powerful emotional finish to the next-to-last Act of MSK. In the latter case, I can't claim credit for the brilliance of this emotionally devastating finish; as I said, this is actually the scenario present in Negima, and I'm just adapting it and allowing it to pass through largely unchanged._

 _Unchanged, that is, save in the Mai-Kain dynamic. The farewell with Negi and Asuna was not nearly so romantic, of course, although it was super emotionally charged. Negi was as devastated by Asuna's departure as all her friends. And yet, despite that, and despite the fact that it's 'obvious' that Negi eventually 'has' to choose his first partner, the main female, for his love, it doesn't actually resolve that way at all in Negima. In fact…._

 _Well, first off, I have often raged about how Akamatsu-_ sensei _was depressingly unconvincing in his Negima finish, not resolving that Negi romance, but to be fair, many of the questions he left unanswered at the end of Negima that I pegged repeatedly as problems throughout my commentary on the work I've laid out as I've written have continued into UQ Holder, the Negima sequel, with importance laid in the fact that they're unanswered. For my work, although futuristic UQ Holder-like stories tied into the world are not out of the question, I intend to resolve all the important Kain questions and such in this work, hence I've had to make up my own answers and such for this world._

 _But in any case, surprisingly, in this 'romance' between Negi and Asuna, it is Asuna, and not Negi, who has the unrequited end of it—Asuna was desperately in love with Takamichi throughout, giving the further subtle hint that eventually her love for Negi would grow over the top of that childhood crush and they would be an item. It happened—Asuna eventually fell for Negi—but Negi is, at the very end, still a kid (11? Maybe 12?) that is quite unready for romance…and if he does have a love, it isn't actually Asuna, who is just his best friend. The first line Negi utters to Asuna, after hearing her discuss love fortunes with Konoka on their way to school, is a prophecy he gives through his magic power: 'Your love will be unrequited'. And it returns at this end to that line, showing it was true prophecy, but making it plain it was not her crush on Takamichi, but her love for Negi, that ends up unrequited. Personally, I was cheering for Nodoka the whole time, as she was my favorite girl (and she was declared in the Epilogue as quite clearly one of the losers, sadly), but I thought that Negi + Asuna would only have been 'right'…and then it splattered all over that in the ending._

 _I didn't intend the same with Mai + Kain, although originally I was not dead set on that being the 'final' romance. After all, I was very fond of many of these girls and secretly wanted all of them to find happiness with Kain (the big problem with harem stories is that it really isn't possible). In particular, I played with the idea of Nodoka being chosen to 'make up for' her failing in the original MSN. But as time went on, it became more and more clear to me (and was certainly clear to many of my early readers) that Mai + Kain was RIGHT. So in the end I had to go with it._

 _And, of course, now I've separated them. For a hundred years. How will this play out? Is it a star-crossed love, or will this author really find a happy ending in there somewhere? Find out, in the final Act…Act 20…the grand conclusion…of the Mahô Sensei Kain._


End file.
